TOV: The Overlooking Crown
by nexusmaster
Summary: Sequel to TOV:Black Brigade. The rise of Zaphias holds many mysteries, one of which closely tied to the Child of the Full Moon. Why does Zaphias, the crown of the Empire, focus so heavily on this visage of beauty? What tragedy gave birth to the empire?
1. Song of Zaphias

**TOV: The Overlooking Crown**

**Chapter 1: Song of Zaphias**

_Neath the speckled sky,_

_In the light of the brightest star,_

_Atop the castle that shall touch heaven,_

_The sound of battle gives an ode to the moon_

_The blood of two ignited in flames_

_Anger burning in their hearts_

_Their battle, an offering to the overlooking Vesperia_

_Who's glory is greater than they?_

_Who's legend shall live for all of eternity?_

_To whom shall the throne reach out its arms?_

_It is the victor_

_Below them, there is celebration_

_Below them, there is happiness_

_Below them there is peace_

_The blood of two ignited in flames_

_Anger burning in their hearts_

_Their battle, an offering to the overlooking Vesperia_

_In the dark of the night,_

_Neath the star speckled sky,_

_One overcame blood_

_Upon the stones of the First Age_

_The glory of Terca Lumireis was given life_

_Out of the ashes of pain, rises Zaphias_

_To Zaphias be glory forever_

_The blood of two ignited in flames_

_Anger burning in their hearts_

_Their battle, an offering to the overlooking Vesperia_

Artemis Documents: 1st Entry

In my extensive research of our great empire, I have stumbled over startling revelations. To begin, I must note the origins of what is now the most influential body of people in our world. Records indicate that Zaphias began as a number of smaller city-states that were scattered across the eastern continent. Facts about this time period is scarce and vague. I theorize that something was hidden during the infancy of Zaphias.

Going into my research, I asked myself many questions. Where did Zaphias originate? Who were the First Emperors? What kind of world was Terca Lumireis during this time? To answer these questions, I embarked on a long journey.

My travels, though vast and time consuming, originally revealed little information about my curiosities. However, while traveling the outskirts of the Empire, I came across the most startling of discoveries. While in the desert, I spotted a young Krityan girl resting beside a dragon-type Entelexia. It is not uncommon to find Krityans among the human populous nearer to the capital, but to find a young girl out that far with an Entelexia perplexed me. Can there be more Krityans, and could they have knowledge that I lack?

* * *

Artemis Documents: 12th Entry

I have finally reached the ancient city of Myorzo, a sacred place for the Krityan people. Gaining entry was not an easy task in the least, but I am forever grateful that they allowed me to enter their city. It did not take me long to find a vast collection of knowledge that Myorzo has stored.

First, I will describe these people, for I believe they give us a glimpse at the past. The first thing significant about Myorzo is that there are thousands of blastia scattered about the streets. All have been broken apart and rendered unusable. When I inspected the blastia and compared them to our own, I was surprised to find that the ancient blastia are far more sophisticated than first theorized.

I talked long with Myorzo's people, especially the more elderly of their people. Thankfully, the Krityan people are naturally easy-going and the people of Myorzo are very welcoming towards anything that is out of the ordinary. My being a human offers them an equal chance of entertainment I'd suppose.

Now, while visiting with the mayor of Myorzo, he took me to his vast library. I spent days within it, either reading the ancient texts, or discussing my findings with him. The events of the past that I learned were overwhelming. The revelations of the beginnings of the Zaphian Empire can possibly overturn all of the myths and legends we are all taught from our youth. The implications are mind boggling.

* * *

"I must say," The Artemis Documents snapped closed, "it took quite awhile for us to track this place down." A well dressed man placed the old book down on a nearby desk and wiped his hands with a white cloth. "Without Leviathan's Claw around to do such jobs, finding competent help has become troublesome." He looked to the other occupant of the room, "Wouldn't you say Eleanor?"

A beautiful woman closed the book she was flipping through and looked at the well dressed man, "Yes, and I'm afraid loyalties are not as firm as when Yeager was alive." She looked down solemnly before meeting his eyes again, "Lord Philip, I think it best we do our business and leave."

Lord Philip chuckled before brushing off his expensive cloak, "If you are concerned about those Black Brigade dogs, then relax." He smirked, "I made sure to put them on a separate trail."

"Even so," Eleanor glanced to the shady gang at the entrance to the old library, "I've heard many rumors of the Black Brigade's wolf, Fenderick. I don't want to test how good his sense of smell is. I don't need to remind you of Yuri Lowell and his reputation." The elegant woman watched Lord Philip approach her before he took her chin into his gloved hand. His proud, green eyes made a smile tug at her lips.

"If it comes down to that, my dear Eleanor." Philip spoke softly, "then I am certain you will protect me."

Eleanor's hand grazed the handle of her sword, "That would've sounded better if our roles were reversed." She smiled at his chuckle. When his fingers ran through her curly, brown locks, she leaned into his touch, "I must insist."

"Oh very well Eleanor," Philip took up the small pile of old books, "I am a weak man to the request of a strong, beautiful woman such as yourself."

"Or is it because I have a sword and you do not?"

Philip chuckled, "And smart too." He turned swiftly. The flow of his cloak briefly exposed a winding, silver crest on his clothes before covering him in grey once more. His light expression hardened when he spoke to the armed men at the door, "Come, we leave now." He took three steps out of the old library and into the streets of Heliord.

Elsewhere, members of the disbanded Leviathan's Claw occupied an uninhabited house. The rays of dusk cast harsh shadows over the streets of Heliord, and reflected off of the surface of the nearby ocean. "Tch, and here I was thinking the Black Brigade would show up by now." Their leader snorted and continued down the hallway.

"Yeah, maybe they're still sniffing around Nordopolica." The larger of the three walking down the dim hallway laughed and opened the door. The three men casually walked into the room, planning to ride out the rest of the night lounging around.

Their leader's chuckles stopped the moment he entered the room. Wide-eyed, he looked at the man seated on the other side of the room, drinking a hot cup of coffee. Though was dim, he could see that the young man is wearing a pinstriped vest with a matching pair of trousers. His hands were covered with black gloves themselves, and his sharp eyes are focused on the three men at the door.

"G-Get him!" Their leader ordered.

"You don't want to do that." The young man indifferently warned. He quickly splashed his hot coffee into the face of the first attacker before slamming his head into the second. Stunned, the second thug staggered backwards before raising his dagger for another attempt. With both hands free, the young man caught the thug's wrist and used his other hand to slam the thug's head into a nearby desk.

"I tried to warn you." He brushed off his hands and turned to face the third man, but he wasn't there. "They always run." He casually put his hands into his pockets and started out of the room.

The leader of the former guild thugs quickly made his way to the front of the house. It was a former noble's home, so the hallways were numerous and spacious, "Hey, we got Black Brigade in here, hey!" He tried yelling for his comrades, but he heard no reply. "Hey, you bums! Wake up already!" He slammed into the door ahead of him and burst into the next room before a bright light filled his vision.

"Azure Edge!"

"Gah!" He cried as his back slam against the floor. Shocked from the blow, he looked up to the face that hovered over him. His jaw tightened, "Yuri... ugh, Lowell."

* * *

_The blood of two ignited in flames_

_Anger burning in their hearts_

_Their battle, an offering to the overlooking Vesperia_

**A/N: Feel free to leave a review. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Pawns to Front

**Game of Kings**

**Chapter 02: Pawns to Front**

Under the deep, dark shadows of a stack of boxes and bags, it's easy to walk the streets of Dahngrest unaware of just how lively it is. Ever since the Union and Empire's efforts to mend their troubles doubled, everyone seemed to have a smile on their face. Less imperial interference meant more work for the guilds, and less annoying knights to worry about. Business was booming for most, if not all, of the guilds that made up Dahngrest.

However, with boxes and bags balanced in his arms, the boss of Brave Vesperia could only focus on his heavy burden. If not for the Berserker Gene so graciously inherited from his father, then the weight would have been too much for him, "Nan," he whined from behind a green box that pressed against his nose, "when can we go home?"

"You promised you'd go shopping with me, and you knew the consequences of insisting to carry _every_ box and bag!" She turned to him with her hands at her hips, "Man up to your decisions Karol." she turned up her nose when she saw his shoulders slump.

Karol groaned, "But I still have so much paperwork to do. We've been overrun with registration requests ever since we received honors for saving the world again."

"Well," Nan muttered to herself, "I guess that makes sense." The entire reason she dragged him around was because Tison and Clint were too busy dealing with a similar problem. The events of the recent past gave people the motivation to sign up for their guilds and the imperial knights. She sighed softly and snatched three of the boxes away from Karol. A part of her was glad she can see his face again, "I guess we can go home now."

"Thanks Nan," Karol smiled at her, "do you want to stay at my place to eat or something?"

Nan shrugged and started towards Brave Vesperia's headquarters, "Sure, I guess I can visit for a little while." Both of them settled into a comfortable silence as they walked the streets of Dahngrest. Nan's hard expression softened as she recalled how shy they were at the beginning of their relationship. Now it wasn't uncommon for them to just walk while holding hands in public.

"Huh?" Karol's confused grunt brought Nan back to her senses, "What's that noise?" Both stopped in front of the door and listened to the chaotic noises coming from Brave Vesperia's building. Karol balanced all the boxes in one toned arm and opened the door with the other. What met his sight horrified him.

Right inside the door was a half-naked Raven with a blindfold over his eyes. With a huge grin on his scruffy face, he blindly reached out and stumbled around, "Oh ladies, where are you?" He sang. A chorus of playful giggles told him where the crowd of scantily clad women were huddled together, "I know the giggles of beautiful women anywhere." He turned towards their general direction, "Marco."

The Black Brigade women giggled once more before answering, "Polo."

Karol, wide-eyed and red as an apple, gawked at the display as Raven chased the women around the ground floor. Where are the other members of the guild? Why was Raven playing Marco Polo with women in bikinis? How did these women get here from Aurnion! Why do I feel like someone wants to kill me? Karol turned to see Nan glaring straight at him, her cheeks red.

The young Hunting Blade felt herself grow angrier when she saw the bouncing bosoms of the women occupying Karol's guild, "So," She growled dangerously, "are _these_ the newest recruits to your Brave Vesperia Karol?" She ignored his paling face, "Busy with _registrations_ huh?"

"N-Nan, y-you've got it all wrong, I-" Karol tried to cool the fires until one of the women hugged him.

"Look, Master Karol's back." She buried his face in her well endowed chest and smiled, "Welcome back Master Karol!"

Karol watched Nan with the only eye not stuffed between two breasts. With her eyes burning hot with anger and small tears, Nan launched herself at Karol.

"You weaselly, two timing, _egotistical_, _disloyal_, FILTHY, PERVERTED,...!"

The sound of crashing furniture, screaming, and a torrent of filthy language caused Raven to stop his little game. Frowning in confusion, he removed his blindfold and looked around, "I thought I sent everyone on bogus assignments to _prevent_ this much noise." His annoyed expression turned into one of horror when he saw Nan drive Karol's head through a chair. Making himself as small as possible, Raven left the scene for his own safety.

While Karol was getting his arm broken in the other room, Raven examined the table full of today's mail. Out of the bills and registration letters, one stuck out, "What's this?" He picked up and examined the fancy letter with his "party guests" looking over his shoulders.

-OOO-

Deep below the Imperial Capital, Zaphias, hired hands dug into the dark tunnels that occupy the cemeteries of the city's outskirts. The misty surface of the place of mourning made the ordeal a trying experience, but they continued their tasks faithfully.

"Hey, I think I found something." One shouted to his companions. Shortly, they gathered around the old, stone mozelieum that stood in the darkest, wildest portion of the cemetery, "I'm sure this place was packed with monsters a few years ago." He moved his lantern to light the dark vines that covered the structure like a shroud.

One of the other men present adjusted his glasses, "It looks old enough. Perhaps this is the place."

The only woman amongst them checked an old sheet of paper. After reading through the scribbled text, she nodded, "This is the place. It's almost exactly like what's described here." She looked to the others, "Get it open."

After spending a time ripping, cutting, and loosening the dark vines, they were finally able to pry the door of the mozelieum. The cloud of dust that rushed out gave pause to their advance, but they fearlessly entered the old structure with caution.

Disappointed by the sight of a small, dusty room with a single coffin inside, the one with glasses scoffed, "What a pitiful place. Is this what we went through all that trouble to find?" The woman tapped him on the shoulder and points to the far wall.

"Isn't that the symbol used by the Imperial Order that Lord Philip belongs to?" She approached the symbol and ran her fingers over the coiling lines of the symbol, "Here," She pointed to its center, "smash the wall here."

"Smash the wall?" One asked in confusion. After a nod of confirmation, he brandished a large hammer and readied it. With a cry of strain, he slammed the hammer into the wall. Instantly, he could feel it give a little before cracking with a loud snap, "Oh there's something back there alright." He licked his lips and raised the hammer once more. Putting all of his large body into the next swing, he busted a large hole into the stone wall.

After a few more swings, the contents of the next room was revealed for them to see. All of them gasped in shock. Amidst the dirt, tree roots, brown muck, and ugly vines, a corpse stood embedded into the dirt. All stood in reverence and awe before the woman spoke. With eyes focused on the corpse, she nodded towards it, "Collect what is salvageable."

-OOO-

"If you apply that formula here... then connect that cable to there... and focus mana into this... then... then... GAH, this is so _frustrating_!" The lone mage in the room cried out furiously and shoved the papers aside. She had half a mind to rip them all to shreds and burn them, "I'm so close, but I'm missing something."

Calmer, she searched through her research and started from the beginning. "It's in here somewhere, I just know it is." She stopped to look at the research she did when she first examined Zaude, "How did the ancient people power all of these things? Purely using aer wouldn't give you the same results!"

The defense that kept the Adephagos sealed for so long ago couldn't have been made of aer. If that had been the case, then the Adephagos would have just eaten through the barrier like it was nothing. An ancient magic was used, one that required a sacrifice, but it was not aer based magic. Whatever the ancient people did to connect their magic together, that is the answer she seeks. If she could only crack that secret, then the road to a highly usable energy resource is just a matter of distribution.

"Mmmm," Rita rapped her fingers on her desk and glared daggers at the lines of complex information. Even with her genius, she couldn't grasp the formulas used to construct such structures like Tarquaron, the Shaikos Ruins, and Zaude. All three structures remained mysteries for a simple reason: nobody knew the details of the past.

"I need a gel." She slammed her pen onto the table and stood up in a huff. It was only after she broke her focus on her work that she heard the rushing of water. She blinked in slight confusion before she deduced the reason, "Dumb dog." Casually, she made her way to her small kitchen. On the way, she kicked her bathroom door, "Hey, you better not use all of the hot water like last time!" Her response was a verse from some random drinking song, "Obnoxious mutt." She walked away with a small smile.

Fortunately, she didn't see her guest until after she sat down with a warm coffee, a sandwich, and a handful of gels. She was sure to pick out the apple gels, lest her visitor would pick food off of her small plate.

"Ah, nothing like a shower to kick off a new day." She looked up to see a young man clad in only a towel around his waist. "Mornin' Rita." He grinned widely at her shocked expression. Without hesitation, he started shuffling around the kitchen to fix himself something to eat.

Rita Mordio, genius of Aspio, was dumbstruck by his bold immodesty, "P-Put some clothes on you filthy dog!" Her cheeks went crimson at his moist, toned body. She could see every muscle flex as he went about his business, ignoring her, "Fen!" She almost roared at him. Her petite body quivered in outrage when he sat down across from her, a large sandwich on his plate, "Fenderick!"

"You act like this is the first time you've seen me in just a towel." Fen calmly bit into the sandwich and grinned, "Oh man, it's been so long since I've had food!" If not for his stuffed mouth, it would have sounded like actual words.

The embarrassed mage blushed harder at his casual mention of such a thing, "You can't just walk around without any clothes on, especially in my house!"

"I'd let you walk around _naked_ at my place." Fen again spoke casually. He took another wolfish bite out of his sandwich and observed Rita's bewildered expression. Finally, her tense face calmed as she sighed roughly.

"You're just like a hobo." Rita popped two gels into her mouth and frowned at the wall. After months of being together with him, she still couldn't bring herself to stare at his exposed body. A part of her wished such a problem existed for the other party. She felt a kiss on her forehead and smiled.

Fen stepped back and finished his sandwich, "Happy to be back Rita." He feigned a conversation that never started, "Oh the assignment? It went well, a bit strange, but good overall." He walked into the next room but continued to talk, "We managed to bag a few ex-Leviathan's Claw members."

"How interesting." She practically screamed her own sarcasm. Thankfully, when Fen walked back into the kitchen, he was wearing his black, pin-striped trousers and his white shirt. He left the button halfway done and his black tie hung loose around his neck. To her, he looked drunk.

His purple eyes examined her less than presentable appearance, "Rita, when was the last time you left that room?" He nodded towards her study room.

"I'm out now aren't I?" Rita stubbornly shrugged off the question.

"When was the last time you left this hut?"

"House," She corrected with a frown, "and I don't remember okay?" Her green eyes glared at him when a familiar smirk appeared, "No, I'm busy." She tried to skip the coming conversation, but wasted the attempt on Fen.

Pointing a firm finger at her, Fen announced, "Tonight is a date night. No excuses or outbursts, I'll drag you out of this 'house' between my teeth if I have to."

"You wouldn't dare." She challenged.

Fen chuckled, "I've done it once, I'll do it again."

"Jerk." Rita rolled her eyes and looked away from his triumphant grin. Why couldn't he just leave her to her research? "Anything _else_ you want to scold me for while you're at it?" She tapped her fingers on the table as he thinks. Every second that passed, she thought of denying him one more apple.

"Have you written Estelle recently?" Unlike before, Fen sounded less teasing and more serious. His face held a caring expression, as if he's kindly asking a child if they stole a cookie from the jar.

This side of Fen always threw her off. With a sigh, Rita shook her head before looking upwards, "No, I keep meaning to, but I always get distracted." She shot him a brief glare, "You don't exactly help in that area."

"I'm sure her heart would give out if you wrote her." Fen ignored her glare, "You know how much she cares about you – almost like a sister."

"I know already!" She snapped before looking down, "I'm just not good at this whole keeping in touch thing."

Fen sighed and patted her head, "And that's why you have such an awesome boyfriend."

"Who are we talking about?"

"Ouch." Fen stumbled a little before sharing a small chuckle with Rita. Figuring he teased Rita enough, Fen turned his attention to the pile of mail sitting on the table. He had brought it in out of pity for the mail-carrier. Who doesn't collect their mail when they are home? Silently, he flipped through the letters (ignoring Rita's glare of course), and stopped at a fancy envelope, "Hello, what is this?"

-OOO-

Elsewhere, in a small house in the quiet town of Heliord, a young noblewoman stirred in her sleep. Estellise Sidos Heurassein, former contender for the throne of the Empire, opened her drowsy eyes to the sound of someone shuffling about. Through her smudged glasses, she could see a man with long, ebony hair flop onto the couch near her desk, "Yuri?" She covered her mouth when she yawned, "Did you just get back?"

"Yeah," He waved over his shoulder, "the Union wanted to hear my side of the story on those ex-guild guys Fen and I caught." Yuri sighed and put his hands behind his head, "This part of my job sucks."

Estelle smiled at him tiredly. Getting up from her chair, she walked over to him and took one of his hands, "Then shouldn't you go to bed?" She gave his hand a tug to help emphasize her point.

If it wasn't her, Yuri would have assumed she meant something else. Smirking, he tugged her into his arms and gently fought her shocked squirming, "Nah, too lazy right now." He waited for her squirming to slow before he shifted to get comfortable.

"You're always lazy Yuri." Estelle looked up at his closed eyes and frowned slightly. When his smirk stretched into a mocking smile, she shook her head. Blushing at how they must look, she placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"So," Yuri suddenly broke the silence, "I assume you weren't sleeping on top of the Black Brigade's budget sheets?"

Estelle looked up at him with a defensive pout, "That only happened once."

"I don't hear a denial." Even with his eyes closed, Estelle could feel the mockery in Yuri's eyes. Hanging around Fen and his father seemed to strengthen the playful side of him, a side Estelle both loved and disliked.

You're not the only one who can play Yuri, Estelle thought. Resting her chin on him, she copied his smirk, "I was sleeping on my rough draft for my next chapter." His eyebrow perked in interest, "You're so cute."

"Huh?" Yuri opened one eye to look at her. All he saw was the top of her pink-haired head. Cursing quietly, he looked towards the idle book on her desk. With the petite princess resting against him comfortably, his body refused to even consider moving. "I regret you ever meeting Judy and Rita." Thanks to her, his curiosity was going to keep him awake.

Eventually, Yuri got to sleep, but had to wake up only a couple hours later. Groggily raising his head to the squeal of his lover, his dark eyes were greeted by a white sheet of paper. He tiredly smirked at Estelle's energetic rambling and gently took the hand that held the paper. Nodding as if listening to every word, he pushed the paper back so he could read it.

Yuri whistled upon finishing the short, elegantly decorated letter, "Well well, we got invited to a royal celebration for Ioder's coronation." He figured it would happen eventually. Pressing political issues and Demigog had pushed back the official celebration for Emperor Ioder, and it was high time they got the theatrics over with.

"Oh Yuri, it'll be so wonderful, I've never been to many celebrations." Yuri heard Estelle clap her hands together in excitement. "I mean, it's not like we had much to celebrate when I lived there." She frowned, "It always felt so stuffy and sad in the castle." she opened her mouth to continue speaking, but a quick flick to the forehead from Yuri got her to stop, "Ow, what was that for?"

The princess's lover chuckled before standing up from the couch to stretch. "Yeah, I think a celebration for someone as loved as Ioder will do the Empire some good, not to mention the Union."

"Knowing Ioder, he'll be sure to make a public pledge towards good relations with the Union." Estelle smiled at the thought. She had the utmost confidence in Ioder, positive that he made a better ruler than she could.

"You know," Yuri stopped in the doorway of the small study, "I don't think I have anything fancy enough for a high-class party." He took a few moments to ponder his words to himself before flinching. Slowly, he turned to see Estelle eyeing him with gleaming eyes filled with visions of grandeur. "Oh well." Yuri instantly tried to rush out, but Estelle would have none of it.

"Aww, please Yuri!"

"No."

"_Please_?"

"... Fine whatever."

"Yay!"

Yuri watched Estelle jump with excitement and sighed. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught slight movement and looked towards the front door. Repede met his gaze and flicked his pipe. "You keep quiet." Yuri could practically feel the mockery in Repede's posture.

-OOO-

"Gorgeous, isn't he?" The green eyes of Philip seemed to dance at the being before him. Encased in a test tube of aer enriched liquid, the corpse of a pale man was being pieced together by Aspian mages. In one week's time, they rebuilt the corpse's torso and left arm. Philip gazed at the black gap that was the dead body's eye and smiled, "The things he could tell us." He lifted his hand and pressed his palm against the glass.

At his side, Eleanor couldn't stop staring at the lifeless corpse. Its long, white hair seemed to form the slightest cocoon around the rest of his shattered body. Strangely, she couldn't help but agree that this dead body held a sense of beauty. "Mystifying."

Philip laughed and looked to his bodyguard, "Enchanted my dear?"

Regaining her composure, Eleanor coughed before meeting Philip's taunting gaze, "Please do not tease me sir."

"I beg your pardon Eleanor, you just make it so-" Philip's retort ceased when he looked back to the test tube. Startled, he gasped and stumbled backwards in shock. The body within the liquid, once lifeless, now stared at him with his only eye.

Eleanor, frozen in wonder and fear of this astonishing sight, watched at the corpse came to life. Reanimated by some means, the deteriorated portions of his body began to mold and bubble. His pale skin squirmed as blood flowed through old veins anew, breathing more life into the once dead man.

"This," Philip approached the tube once more, "this is perfect. Beyond my wildest hopes and dreams." He grinned broadly, boastfully, "At this rate, we'll be ready for the coronation!" He laughed freely, doubling over at the mere thought. When his laughter calmed, Philip looked back up into the watchful eye of the reanimated body, "Welcome back my king."

-OOO-OOO-

_Cold and dying, he lay broken_

_From atop the castle, the star has fallen_

_As his light dims, a curse he breaths_

"_Forevermore..."_

-OOO-OOO-

**A/N: There's chapter 2. Mysteries are growing, and I'm sure you have lots of questions. Those who followed ToV: Black Brigade know how I answer mysteries. I answer them slowly, and hopefully in a likable fashion. Patience, and thank you for reading. Until next time...**


	3. White Moves First

**A/N: I'm really appreciating the anticipation of you readers, and I hope I can deliver. Its good to see some familiar screen-names, I've missed you guys and gals. Just like the first one, I'm going to ask you to stay with me on this one. There is a method to all my madness, I promise. Now, without further delay, we continue.**

**ToV: The Overlooking Crown**

**Chapter 3: White Moves First**

Any visions of Ioder's coronation being celebrated exclusively by nobility within the castle was swiftly brushed aside. The entire city of Zaphias was alight with singing, dancing, and laughter. Even the most poor and downtrodden of Zaphias' population gathered in the squares and streets of the grand capital to feast and sing the praise of their beloved young emperor. After two years of his reign, Ioder had shown himself to be worthy of their praise and honor.

Keeping to his promises while accepting the throne, Ioder swiftly set about ceasing all human trafficking, deeming it illegal and worthy of imprisonment. The Council, once complacent in its acts of saving nobles from punishment, were swiftly shown that Ioder was not to be taken lightly. Any attempt to buy judgement was met with a swift, damning royal decree that all but demanded fair justice. Ioder was bold in his defense and fair treatment of the Lower Quarter's population. It felt as if the Golden Age of the Empire has once again risen within the city.

However, such radical change of the corrupted system did not come without its dangers. Assassination attempts were not uncommon, and nobles often whispered in secret of overthrowing such a young emperor. The Council, once hoping to elect a naïve, controllable girl to the throne, now planned to oppose Ioder's rule. Each test of Ioder's strength was quickly met by the fist of Commandant Schifo's knights and the omnipresent Black Brigade. Though times were looking up, there were still people threatening such delicate peace.

The victory of justice and hope was just as much a reason for merry making as Ioder. Even those still oppose to the nobles celebrated, unable to deny the hope given to them once more.

Zaphias, jewel of the Empire, glowed with a splendor none could recall. The streets were clustered with dancing common folk. The air was alive with light tunes of fiddles and laughter. Children played and giggled as their parents ate and relived years of youth in their mirth. Over the streets, decorative banners of white and blue hung in the night breeze. From high above the city, the glowing lanterns and decorative lights made Zaphias into a sparkling crown of gold.

"It's so pretty." A young woman admired the city from the railing of the ship strapped to Ba'ul. She leaned her head to the side and peered over to the other occupant of the ship, "I can't wait to join the party." Her lips formed a smile when her companion rolled his eyes.

"Judy," he started, "We'd have landed by now if you hadn't insisted on hovering up here to admire the view." A male Krityan with short, teal hair with a streak of yellow smirked.

"Aww, but I wanted to share this special moment with you Caleb." Her coy smile made him doubt how genuine her words were. "Besides," She sighed and glanced at Zaphias castle, "our party is in that stuffy old place." She sounded disappointed and sighed again, as if telling him to do something about it.

Caleb, aware of her request or not, nodded with his smirk in place, "Yup and its only polite to congratulate the person who invited us to this party in the first place." Silence came over the pair as they continued to watch over the glowing capital. Ba'ul circled around slowly, as he patiently waited for his passengers to decide to disembark. "Whenever you're ready Judith."

"Promise?"

"No, we may _not_ wait until morning."

"You're no fun."

"I want nothing to do with your version of 'fun' Judy."

"Are you _sure_ you want nothing to do with my fun?"

"... It's time to land."

-OOO-

"Estelle, Yuri!" Karol waved broadly after squeezing his way through a crowd of fluff. It still amazed him how three women wearing huge dresses could form a barrier strong enough to hold an Adephagos. The young man, excited to finally find someone familiar to hang with, stopped at the sight of Yuri.

Estelle, oblivious to Karol's strained laughter, greeted him with a warm smile, "Hello Karol!" She went to hug him, but his sudden burst of laughter stopped her.

"Bahaha," Karol pointed at a disgruntled Yuri before doubling over, "Yuri, y-you look s-so weird!"

"Weird?" Estelle blinked in bewilderment before glancing back at Yuri in confusion. He was dressed in a black and red outfit, not unlike the ones worn by the Imperial Knights. The gloves covering his hands went up past his elbows, and crimson lined the cloak that hung from his shoulders. His hair remained unrestrained, but his bangs had been trimmed and forced backwards.

Yuri's eyebrow twitched before he spoke in warning, "Karol..."

"W-Why didn't you dye your hair red to match?" Karol took a cautionary step backwards to finish his chuckling.

"I don't get it." Estelle tilted her head and looked at Yuri. "I think you look handsome like that Yuri." She gently hugged his arm to try and prove her point, but Yuri simply sighed.

"Let's just congratulate Ioder so we can ditch this stuffy party." Yuri observed the ballroom full of static noblemen and women chatting about how nothing is less interesting than nothing. He had never felt comfortable around nobles, and his position in the Black Brigade did little to change that. Even though he had to interact with his fair share of wealthy land owners, it did little to improve his attitude towards them. His bored eyes lit up when he spotted a familiar pinstriped friend, "Was wondering when you'd show up Fen."

"You know me Lowell," Fen grinned, "can't pass up a shindig with free consumables." He looked beside Yuri and greeted Estelle, "Hey Estelle, keeping Yuri from running away?"

Estelle laughed lightly before going to hug Fen, "It's good to see you again Fen." She quickly hugged him before glancing around, "Where's Rita?" She peered around him and gasped in astonishment. She virtually threw Fen aside, revealing a shamefully hiding Rita, "Oh my gosh Rita, you look gorgeous!"

"Shhh, will you keep it down!" Rita harshly whispered and uncomfortably tugged at her lavender dress. To her credit, the outfit wasn't overly girly, but it did appear far more delicate than her usual wear. The dress was no more than more like a coat that crossed just over her chest and draped just past her knees. A white shirt with dark purple straps finished the dress and led down to her white, thigh-high boots. Rita blushed as Karol and Yuri blinked at her tamed hair and glared at them, "What are you two clowns staring at?"

"You clean up pretty well Rita." Yuri decided it was wiser to skip the teasing and give her a bit more confidence. Judging by how she was hiding behind Fen, he had to go through some hoops to even get her to consider wearing that. Karol, unfortunately, didn't know better.

Grinning devilishly, Karol quipped, "You're a girl?"

WHAM

Rita growled as Karol nursed his left eye, "I knew this was a bad idea." Her temper quickly cooled when her clinched fist was taken by the hands of Estelle.

"Don't say that Rita." Estelle gave her dear friend a bright smile, "I think you look great, we all do."

"Yeah, Karol was just foolin'." Yuri glanced over to Karol's right eye, "_Weren't_ you Karol."

Deciding that he better cut his losses, Karol nodded fervently, "Yeah, I was just pulling your leg Rita, honest."

Rita snorted at his apology, but didn't say more on the subject. Her grumpy expression broke when Estelle pulled her towards the center of the quiet celebration, "Woah, w-wait hold on Estelle!"

"Come on, we have to go talk to Ioder." Estelle looked to Yuri, Karol, and Fen, "I'm really excited to see him again."

Yuri waved her on, "You go ahead, we'll catch up with you." He waited until Rita and Estelle vanished in the crowd of fluffy gowns and powdered faces before quietly asking, "So, what's the damage?"

"Three scratches and she bit me twice." Fen answered calmly.

"That's it?" Karol chuckled, "She must be going soft if that's all she did to you before putting on that outfit."

Fen blinked, "Oh, you meant the dress?" He looked up and smirked, "I think I might have a cracked rip from when she kicked me."

"That sounds about right." Yuri glanced around for anymore familiar faces while Karol looked to Fen in confusion.

"If you didn't mean the dress, then when did she scratch and bite you?" Karol coughed when an arm was roughly put around his shoulders, putting him into a firm headlock.

Raven, grinning from ear to ear, puffed out his chest, "Karol my boy, I was wondering when I'd finally be able to give you the talk about the birds and cheagles!" He glanced to the side, a hand to his chin in an picturesque pose, "You see, when two people love each other-"

"And that's my queue to leave." Yuri turned and waved over his shoulder as he walked away, "Nice seeing you old man."

Fen stretched and walked in the opposite direction, "Yeah, I see no reason for me to suffer through that one." He vanished beyond another wall of frills and snobby outfits.

"Guys, don't just leave me here!" Karol wailed from Raven's hold, struggling to free himself.

Raven, oblivious to Karol's squirming, shrugged, "Oh well, your loss."

-OOO-

"Commandant sir," the lone figure watching the party with amusement looked up at the voice, "the patrols just issued their scheduled report."

Bright blue eyes closed, as a sigh escaped the lips of the commandant, "And? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"No sir, but it is difficult to keep a proper eye on the city while celebrations fill the streets with people." The knight kept his rigid salute when the commandant turned to lean his back against the railing of the second floor of the ballroom.

He smiled as he imagined the sight, "That's fine. It's a good sign if every person feels the need to celebrate this evening's coronation." He dismissed the knight with a polite gesture and turned back to watching Yuri work his way through the crowd. His smile grew when Yuri shot an uncomfortable glance to a particular noble, probably wondering how he could speak with his nose so high up in the air. "He looks very out of place, don't you think?"

"You never struck me as the type to observe people from afar Commandant Schifo." A feminine voice answered his question, as another knight took her place beside him. Sure that everyone was too occupied to notice, she lightly placed her hand in Flynn's, barely gripping it.

Flynn returned the gesture, barely bending his fingers to hold hers. Together or no, they were still on duty, so formalities had to be maintained... somewhat. He turned his sapphire gaze to the woman at his side, "I just wanted a good seat to watch for awhile." He flicked his eyes towards the window, allowing a look of longing.

"You wish you were out there, celebrating with the citizens." She spoke knowingly, having clearly caught the glance.

Flynn smiled sheepishly, "You know me too well Sodia."

"Mmhmm." Sodia gave him a feathery kiss to his cheek before walking off, "I have to return to my rounds. Save a dance for me Commandant?" She glanced back at him.

Flynn bowed to her dramatically, "If m'lady makes a personal request, how can I refuse?" He watched her roll her eyes before walking off into the hallways of the castle. He smiled sadly as she left, knowing that the only reason she didn't take the night off was because he had no choice but to be on duty himself. "I do hope this will be just a day of celebration for Terca Lumireis."

-OOO-

"Well, well, seems our invitation wasn't a lie after all." Caleb poked his head out from behind an empty trash-can and watched a line of shadows slip through they alleys of Zaphias' Lower Quarter. He looked up when he felt Judy leaned on top of him, "What do you think Judy?"

Judith allowed a bored sigh, "We'll have to follow them rather than take them all down right here and now." She looked off to the side, "That much was made very clear."

"Don't worry Judy," Caleb nudged his head against her chin, "you'll get your chance to break their skulls. We just need to find out who's running the show first."

Judy nodded before she peered upwards. Like always, her face looked serene as she knowingly stared at the crescent moon above. "There isn't much more time though. The best time to strike is when Ioder takes his oaths as Zaphias' emperor."

"Yeah, that's when the snakes will crawl out from their holes." Caleb signaled for her to follow before silently stalking the shadowy figures moving through the night.

-OOO-

"Ioder I'm so happy for you!" Estelle could hardly contain herself at the shocking revelation just given to her.

Yuri, curious about her excitement, stood beside Rita and asked, "What's the excitement about?" He looked at an embarrassed Ioder and then to the person at his side. He barely registered Rita's flippant answer before smirking knowingly, "Ohhh, well look who it is." Yuri's smirk grew playful as Ioder laughed nervously, "Figured you'd keep her close after all you went through to save her."

"It's good to see you again Mr. Lowell, or would you rather Captain Lowell?" The young woman at Ioder's side removed her hand from his and offered it to Yuri in greeting. Her hand, much like the rest of her, appeared dainty. Her pale skin seemed glow against her dark red hair and friendly green eyes.

"Just Yuri is fine." He took her hand and gave it a friendly shake.

Estelle, confused by the exchanged, looked between Yuri and the young woman, "What do you mean Yuri? And how do you know her?" Her look of confusion turned to one of suspicion, "You've been hiding things from me."

"I didn't hide anything," he leaned in to press his nose against hers, "you just never asked."

Estelle's cheeks puffed, "I ask how your missions go every time you come back, and I ask how your day has been every night I see you." She placed her hands on her hips, cheeks flushed with anger.

"None of those questions require a long answer Estelle." He leaned back with a triumphant smirk and watched her try and intimidate him with a glare. Needless to say, her glare had no bite to it and only served to amuse him more.

"Calm down Estellise," Ioder gently motioned for Estelle to stop glaring at Yuri, "I wouldn't mind telling you about how Belle and I met." He looked to the young woman beside him and smiled. Belle, recalling the events, blushed and returned his loving gaze.

Rita instinctively covered her ears when Estelle squealed in delight at the sight. "Oh boy," she rolled her eyes, "here we go again."

"Yes, please tell me!" Estelle leaned in close to Ioder, startling him, "It sounds like such a romantic story, you have to tell me every detail, I might even be able to use it in my next story." Estelle could hardly contain herself, but Yuri's palm against the top of her head put a stop to anymore chatter. Looking to him confusion, she saw him nod back towards Ioder. Estelle looked back and noticed Ioder's most trusted advisor, Tritheim.

Clearing his throat, Tritheim caught Ioder's attention, "Your Grace, it is time."

"Okay Tritheim, but first, I'd like to address the nobles before I go out to address all of Zaphias." Ioder smiled politely as Tritheim bowed respectfully. Taking a deep breath, Ioder stood up from his seat and signaled for the light to dim just enough to catch the attention of the high-class crowd.

Above, on the second floor, Flynn looked down at Ioder with pride. He knew what was to come, and it made something within him swell with respect for the younger man. However, as if pulled by some unseen hand, his eyes flicked to the railing across the grand ballroom. He looked back down before his eyes snapped up once more, wide with shock. "What?" His blue eyes blinked with disbelief...

...as Joseph Lowell put a finger to his lips before donning a knight's helm.

-OOO-OOO-

_Just as the hands that shall wield them,_

_the earth gave birth to two._

_From the fire, twins were born._

_One to calm the torrent,_

_the other to enrage it._

-OOO-OOO-

**A/N: Some fun in this chapter, and the gang still isn't quite together. What will happen on this day meant to signify a new age? And what of Joseph's presence? Until next time...**


	4. Stillborn Rebellion

**A/N: Not much to say, other than I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**ToV: The Overlooking Crown**

**Chapter 4: Stillborn Rebellion**

The ballroom, still aglow though the lights are dimmed, embraced the hushed whispers of the crowd within. The emperor, young in years but firm in his duty, had politely called for their attention. Ioder patiently awaited the fulfillment of his request before he spoke, "I want to thank each one of you for gracing this ballroom with your presence." It was a gracious opening, but the way he spoke did not sound so welcoming. He spoke slowly, as if softening them before lowering the hammer over their heads.

The older gentleman of the crowd slowly took of their monocles and glasses. Their eyes, once indifferently glancing over the celebration, now looked upon the young emperor in silent anxiety. Ioder was never known to speak in such a way.

"I'm sure some of you are confused." Ioder turned to look at all those about him. "I'm sure some of you, are confused about why I am speaking to you now." He spotted a few hopeful eyes and quickly continued, "If you are hoping to hear a separate set of vows from me, perhaps vows that will ensure your prosperity for my entire reign."

Yuri carefully glanced about and stepped closer to Estelle. The pink-haired princess was too captivated by Ioder's behavior to notice that he was on edge. He knew what was coming, and he made sure to position himself to act if he needed to.

"That vow will not come this night." Ioder bluntly dashed any hope held within the hearts filled with greed. His expression looked sad and a little pained. "I've seen many things after only two years of sitting on the throne, and though I had no crown to call my own yet, the weight of ruling the Empire still pushed on my shoulders." His eyes flicked down to Belle. He saw her green eyes flash with support, and he thanked her for it with all of his heart.

"Ever since the death of the former Emperor, corruption has only festered within our Empire." Ioder looked back to the nobles with a glow in his eyes that was rarely seen. "It became the rust on our blade of hope, and a disease that was slowly killing the nation our ancestors fought so hard for." He raised a hand to point towards the window, "Not only that, we shed the blood of our own countrymen and the people that look to us for leadership and protection."

Rita softly snorted at his words. Whatever he was about to say, she was sure she'd agree. However, she knew these people won't take too well to what he will say next. Her eyes traveled the room before stopping at Fen, who stood at her side. Rita's eyebrows scrunched in wonder when she saw Fen's eyes flick from side to side, as if looking for something.

"The very people who should be acting in not only their own interest, but the interest of everyone let down the people celebrating out there." Ioder jabbed his finger to the window. "In this room are politicians who turned a blind eye as mother and fathers cried out for justice at the taking of their innocent children. Out there are people who have been trampled on, and spat upon simply because they desired justice." Ioder met each gaze that coldly looked back at him. "And I am the emperor that will give them that justice."

Above, Flynn kept his eyes focused on the disguised Joseph across from him. He couldn't tell because of the visor of the knight's helmet Joseph wore, but Flynn could feel his gaze on him. Slowly, as a hush fell over the occupants of the ballroom, Joseph raised one hand. Flynn watched in confusion as Joseph raised three fingers.

3

Applause cut through the cold silence, as a single man stepped out from the crowd. Though he was the only one clapping at Ioder's words, he did so with fervor. His curly brown locks rustled as his eyes remained focused on Ioder, "Bravo Emperor Ioder, bravo." He clapped once more before clasping his hands together, "Very well spoken your highness, an admirable speech."

2

Yuri locked eyes with Fen before looking up to Flynn. He met Flynn's confused gaze before looking at the crowd around him. It was almost time, and he would need to act quickly.

"Philip Eaglewood," Ioder gave a name to the charismatic face that spoke to his guests. "You have more to say than just praises I assume?" If anyone doubted that there was any animosity between the two, then it all left with Ioder's hard glare. To those in the Council, it was no secret that Philip Eaglewood was nothing but the antithesis to Ioder's convictions.

"Your Majesty, I have little more to say than what has already been said." Philip gave Ioder a low, mocking bow before looking up once more. His green eyes shined with the craftiness of a fox before he smirked arrogantly. "However, I do believe there is much more to be _done_." He lifted his hand slowly, drawing out the moment.

1

His fingers snapped crisply before the ballroom doors were suddenly flooded by intruders with black cloaks. On the cloaks, an elaborate, floral symbol made of thin silver strokes were emblazoned on their chests and back. The crowd of nobles were aghast at the display, some gasping and screaming in shock at the sudden intrusion. The cloaked intruders then brandished swords before they encircled the crowd, herding them around Ioder.

Above, Flynn turned to command the nearest guards to prepare themselves. However, all he saw were more cloaked warriors herding the part guests into small groups. Out of pure, protective instinct, Flynn went to draw his sword, but Philip stopped him.

"Ah pep pep," Philip pointed up to Flynn without breaking his staring contest with Ioder. "Not so hasty Commandant," he motioned to his surroundings, "it would be a shame for people to die because you failed to assess the situation completely."

Ioder's glare hardened, "Eaglewood," he growled.

"Please Ioder," Philip raised his palm to the simmering emperor, "I am merely completing the will of our ancestors." He did not give time for confused questions before addressing the crowd, "We have spent the last two years praising the heroes that saved us from the Adephagos." He pointedly glanced at Yuri and Estelle, "Its inspirational really, to give praise to those who deserve it, and reward those who sacrifice for our prosperity."

"Get to the point already." Yuri glared at the curly brown hair that was the back of Philip's head.

Philip slowly turned to stare over his shoulder at Yuri. "My point, my fellow countrymen and women," he sharply turned and pointed his finger at Ioder, "is that it is time for the proper house, the house who sacrificed love, sweat, tears, and blood, to take the throne of Zaphias!"

Gasps tore through the bewildered ballroom. Estelle looked to Yuri, "We need to do something." Her worried gaze grew confused by Yuri's calm expression. She saw him slowly reach for the sword at his hip, having hid it under the formal cloak of his outfit.

"What exactly do you plan to do Eaglewood?" Ioder's harsh expression grew calmer, more serene.

Philip chuckled, "I wish to remove you from your place Ioder, and give the crown to someone worthy of rule over the Empire." He motioned to one of the closed doors of the ballroom, "To give the Empire to its true _king_!" It was both the signal, and the confession of treason against the crown.

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

"I said, to the true king!" Philip repeated his words with rage underlying his voice. When moments ticked by without any movement, he rushed to the door at the side of the ballroom. He forced the door open with wild, fearful eyes. The horror that he had suspected was indeed shown to be the truth. Beyond the doors, there was nothing but the dim halls of the castle. "Where," he snapped his head from one side to the other, "where is he! Where did he go!"

Flynn looked down from the second floor of the ballroom, "Where is _who_, Eaglewood?"

Hands tangled in his hair in disbelief, Philip cried out, "No, no, no, what is this?" He entered the ballroom once more and growled, "That part can wait. The least I can do for now is get rid of you and any possible interference."

"That," Fen loudly started, "is where you're wrong."

Yuri sighed and shrugged, "You really should be more perceptive." He drew his sword, Second Star, and slung it over his shoulder, "You've been surrounded from the moment you opened your big mouth."

Estelle blinked in surprise and looked up at Flynn. Her confusion only multiplied when she saw that he looked equally taken back.

"What are you going on about?" Philip's arrogant smirk returned, though it held much less security as before. His plan was being executed far from perfectly, but he still had the upper hand. "In case you've gone blind Lowell," he stepped behind his cloaked men, "I have you outnumbered, and in a room full of non-combatants. You'd never risk getting them killed in a desperate attempt to stop me."

Yuri's indifferent expression slowly took on a smug smirk. Philip's confusion increased before realization finally hit him. Eyes widening, he finally took a long look at the people who filled the ballroom. Some, he knew, were indeed nobility. However, a great deal of the celebration's guests he could not recognize. "Non combatants?" He slowly looked over to Fen, "You want to do the honors?"

"No, no Cap'n," Fen folded his arms with a grin, "I think you should be the one to do it."

With a nod, Yuri yelled, "Black Brigade, round up!" What followed his loud command would be remembered for years to come. Half of the women who wore large, elaborate dresses, ripped off the bottom half of their gowns. Beneath each, two armed Black Brigade members rolled to the side and drew their weapons. The waiters and waitresses dropped their _ and tore off their powdered wigs before brandishing swords, staffs, or compact bows.

From Flynn's vantage point, he could hardly believe just how many of the guests were brigade members in disguise. Shamelessly allowing his mouth to fall open slightly, he looked to the guests on his floor of the ballroom and watched as even more Black Brigade members revealed themselves. He roughly counted in his head and was surprised to discover that it was not the the party guests who were outnumbered. Philip and his band were the ones facing a force double their numbers, and most likely double the skill.

"My God," was all Flynn could mutter in his shock. How did this go off without his knowing? How did all of these disguised fighters get past his knights? How did they manage to act their way through a party of upper-class citizens? Were nobles so consumed by themselves that they do not even take note of their neighbor's faces? All these questions not only flooded the mind of the Commandant, but also the mind of Philip Eaglewood.

Ioder watched Philip with the gaze of an emperor in perfect control. Not once had he doubted Yuri's scheme to fail. "Surrender Eaglewood, your insurrection has failed miserably."

"Do you think I would place all of my cards on the table at once?" Philip tried for some semblance of confidence, "As we speak, my men are taking the pressure points of this city. We'll use the Lower Quarter trash to get you off the throne Your _Grace_." He spat the title like a venom. However, his threat was met once more by the sigh of Yuri.

Yuri slowly lifted his hand and pointed his thumb to the large windows of the ballroom. From the windows, the occupants could see flares go off in the distance. "Yeah, about those 'pressure points' you mentioned," his smirk grew, "I had two old friends lead a little counter operation."

"But, h-how did you-?" Philip staggered.

"Lets just say we consulted an expert on taking control of Zaphias." Yuri looked up at the disguised Joseph Lowell across from Flynn. "Now," Yuri looked at Philip with hard eyes, "are you going to give up, or do we have to do this the hard way?" As if to emphasize his point, the Black Brigade members closed in on the intruders and Philip.

Philip clenched his jaw as tightly as he could. Everything, every part of his plan had been ruined. His flustered expression stilled when an idea struck him. Not everything had been ruined. "I applaud such a shrewd display Lowell." His eyes glared sharply at the leader of the Black Brigade, "I truly underestimated just how resourceful a rat of the Lower Quarter can be." He hid his hand behind his back and stroked the ring that wrapped around his middle finger.

"From where I'm standing, you're the one trapped like a rat." Raven stared hard the calm traitor. He readied his compact bow in case of any funny business.

Philip looked to him and then to Ioder, "Not trapped my friends," he smiled bitterly, "a man of my stature always makes a way of escape." In a swift motion, he brought the ring forward and spoke an incantation to activate the device. A bright flash of light momentarily blinded everyone, and gave Philip all the time he needed to escape with three of his men.

Yuri cursed before looking to Philip's abandoned followers, "Drop your weapons now!"

After moments of a tense stand off, the insurrectionists laid down their weapons. The Black Brigade made quick work of arresting each intruder and collected all of their weapons. Karol quickly divided the large group into teams and issued patrols to round up any possible stragglers and to look for Philip Eaglewood. The rebellion to remove Ioder from the throne was soundly thwarted, and would be known for ending without a drop of bloodshed.

However, the cost of ending the insurrection was paid for in blood. Flynn swiftly descended the stairs of the ballroom and yelled to his old friend, "Yuri, what the hell was that!" He looked to Ioder, "Your Majesty, I was not informed of this stunt, and you have my deepest apologies."

"You don't have to apologize Flynn." Ioder smiled apologetically, "I was well aware of Yuri's trick." He bowed slightly, "I'm sorry for not telling you."

Flynn recoiled, stunned, "Why didn't you tell me?" He turned to Yuri with an angered glare, "I could have helped, provided more security."

"That's _exactly_ why we did tell you." Yuri shook his head, "Sorry Flynn, but we knew that if we leaked this operation to the knights in any way, it would have messed up the plan." His dark eyes didn't waver when Flynn's gaze grew piercing. Yuri watched his friend shake slightly before he took a step towards him, fist clenched at his side.

"So is that what the Black Brigade is to become," he started with a low voice, "A band of shady ex-soldiers that can act outside of the authority of the Union and the Empire!"

Yuri sighed once again before turning his back to his friend. With a flippant wave of his hand, Yuri started for the doors of the ballroom. "Call it what you want," he stopped in front of the exit, "but its thanks to us that there's no mess to clean up." Before he stepped out, Yuri looked at Estelle, and he silently asked if she wanted to stay with Ioder or come with him.

Estelle hesitated and looked at Flynn's displeased frown before making her way to Yuri. Deep within her heart, she hoped this would be just another of those fights between the two friends. However, that very same heart also sensed that this time, the wound won't heal so quickly.

"Yuri," Estelle held his arm with her own and stopped him, "you're keeping secrets again." She dipped her head to ponder her next few words. Her eyes went to the large window they had stopped in front of, and she looked out into the veil of night that covered Zaphias.

The sight didn't go unnoticed by Yuri either. He watched as the celebration continued, as if nothing had just transpired on this night. A small smile made its way onto Yuri's face at knowing that it was through stopping the insurrection that he could let this peace continue. His short confrontation with Flynn had planted the seeds of doubt, but this sight brushed that doubt away. He did, however, regret letting Estelle down. He gently pulled her into a one-armed hug and waited for her head to drop onto his shoulder. "Yeah I know, I'm sorry I just didn't want to get you worked up over something this small."

Estelle tightened her hold on Yuri's arm, "That's not fair Yuri." She felt his chin move as his head tilted in question. The young princess felt a warmth behind her eyes before closing them gently, "You've done so much for all of us, shouldn't you let us help you too?"

"I think you _help_ me enough." Yuri said in a suggestive tone. It was purely a joke, seeing how Estelle always got flustered ever since she caught on to what he meant when joking like that.

The pink head rested on Yuri shoulder gently moved upwards against his chin, "I mean it Yuri." Estelle stepped back to give him a serious, stern look. Though it lacked intimidation, her eyes did shine with a light that demanded he be serious. "Promise me you won't keep any secrets from me anymore."

"Define a secret." Yuri flinched at her demand. Out of pure shock, Yuri yelped when Estelle reached her hand up and pinched his cheek.

"Promise!"

Yuri reached up and gently removed her hold on his face, "Alright, alright," he held her hand in his and squeezed it firmly. His eyes lost any semblance of mockery. Using the firm tone that had saved her from the hands of a crazed commandant, Yuri said, "Estelle, I promise, no more secrets."

The pink-haired girl was taken back by his tone, but delighted that he had used it. It was rare to hear him talk like that, and she took a personal pleasure in knowing that it was most often aimed at her. She was certain that any onlookers would have found it strange that Yuri's stern voice touched her heart just as much as his soft words. "Good." With that, she kissed him gently before kissing him deeply the second time.

"Now," he kept Estelle close to him, "can we please leave so I can get out of this costume?"

Estelle looked at him with her eyebrows drawn together, "You don't like it? Why, you look adorable in it." A giggle followed her compliment and earned a pointed stare from Yuri.

"You laughing is exactly the reason." Yuri gestured to himself, "I look ridiculous, like I'm straight from that story you always tell those kids about some prince and Lorelei or whatever."

Estelle's eyes lit up as the pair made their way out, "Oh, you mean _The Key of Lorelei_! Isn't it just the cutest story?" Yuri chuckled as Estelle became engrossed in recalling the tale, "I just love how the soldier falls in love with noble destined to fade away. You know, he started out even more hopeless than you Yuri, but he changed and that gives me hope that maybe one day you'll grow to express yourself better..." and on she went for their trip through the castle.

From the other side of the hallway, Rita and Fen watched the exchange. Fen smiled at the pair while Rita stood at his side with folded arms and half-lidded eyes. She sighed with a hint of exasperation before stepping out of her heels. Holding them in one hand, she looked to Fen, "You do know I'm going to have to punish you for keeping secrets."

Fen grinned, but didn't look at her, "Will it be the same punishment Yuri got?"

Rita was about to give him a negative response when a wicked smirk made its way onto her face, "Yes Fen, _exactly_ the same." She could practically picture a wolfish tail wagging at her response. Finally, his purple eyes met hers and she leaned towards him. Swiftly, she took his cheek into an iron pinching grip and dragged him down the hallway, "And let this be a lesson to you!"

"Ow, ow, ow, okay I get it just let go!" Fen cried in pain as Rita continued to drag him away by his cheek. Unlike Estelle, Rita's pinches hurt more than getting bitten by a giganto monster.

To the people of the Empire, the Stillborn Rebellion was nothing more than an urban legend. Some doubted it even occurred, and others simply brushed it aside as a footnote in such a glorious period of their country. The festivals continued, people still laughed and sang, and the jewel of the Empire continued to shine in the night like a candle in the dark. Deep below Zaphias, however, the rebellion met an end unseen.

Philip Eaglewood, escorted by the only men that escaped at his side, marched through the catacombs of Zaphias. Fury burned in his eyes as he walked the dark passageways that ran alongside of the aqueducts of the capital. Rats scurried away at his heavy footfalls, and shivered at the constant growl that seemed to always leave his throat. Finally, they reached the steel doors that held the laboratory, "Open it, I know he's in there!" he roared.

His men obediently opened the heavy doors and walked inside ahead of Philip. As they entered the dark lab, they all froze with shock and fright. Philip pushed past them and angrily glanced about for himself. With each pass of the room, his angered expression turned to dread, and his skin paled.

"W-What is this?" He shakily moved to the empty tables and stared in disbelief. "Where are the bodies we had excavated by Ruins Gate?" His mouth slowly closed as he gritted his teeth, "Eleanor, where is Eleanor! She was supposed to be watching this place!" His answer came in the form of a pained groan. Philip quickly ran around the table and stopped at the side of a body huddled against the wall, just out of sight. "Eleanor!" He rushed to her side.

The huddled form moved at the sound of his voice and groaned again. Eleanor slowly turned so her back was completely against the wall, revealing herself to the light. Her pained eyes looked at Philip with a shade of shame, "L-Lord Philip," she rasped, "I'm s-sorry. He took me by surprise, forced me to open the door for him."

"Who?" Philip asked, though he was sure he already knew who. Eleanor tried to answer, but she could not. It was now that Philip noticed the severe wound just under Eleanor's chest. She had been stabbed, and stabbed where she would merely bleed out in agony, "Oh, my dear Eleanor," Philip ran a pitiful hand over her cheek, "and to think I had suspected you betrayed me."

"To hear sorrow in your voice is to hear irony made real for the ears." A voice spoke from behind Philip.

Eleanor's eyes grew wide with horror as Philip slowly turned to face the master of such piercing words. Both of them felt their bodies grow colder when they saw the men that had accompanied Philip dead. Each corpse held one, fatal wound and a pool of blood around them. The only other soul alive, was a man draped in a gray cloak. His pale face seemed to glow in the darkness, and his white hair appeared to shine against the shadows.

"You," Philip's anger overpowered his fear, "you betrayed me!" He took a threatening step forward. A glyph appeared at his feet as rage continued to build within him, "You left me to die up there, and all I had done was for you!" He fired an angry Fireball at his former ally and cursed Brave Vesperia for taking away blastia. If he had more power, he would have sent a storm of spells his way.

Eleanor watched in painful fear as the Fireball was effortlessly slapped away with a flick of the cloaked man's wrist. "W-Why?" was all she could cough out.

He did not respond how Eleanor or Philip had anticipated. Instead of answering her weakly voiced question, he looked upwards, "Do you have dreams?"

Philip paused in confusion before growling impatiently, "What kind of mindless dribble are you about to spout?" He fired another Fireball that left the cloaked man unharmed.

"I have but one dream." He slowly looked to Philip and vanished before quickly reappearing in front of the stunned noble. The gray cloak shielded the object pressed against Philip's chest, but Eleanor knew what it was. She screamed despite herself and watched as blood poured from Philip's impaled body.

Eleanor weakly reached up to embrace Philip when his body started to slump, but that small gesture was denied her. Swiftly, Philip was flung across the room and against one of the empty tables. Eleanor shrieked once more as tears poured from her eyes. "Noooo," she weeped and chanted the denial of what she was seeing, experiencing.

"I will fulfill my dream," he looked down at the weeping eyes of the dying woman, "and I will raise Zaphias to the heavens, to embrace with the star that gave us hope." He turned and silently started to leave the room. He stopped to glance back at Philip's still body, "I must thank you, for showing me this changed world." He looked upwards once more, as if to the skies hidden by tons of brick and earth, "I have much to do before the time will come." Then, just as quietly as he had slain the others, he left.

"L-Lord Philip," Eleanor dragged herself to the motionless body of her charge, "Philip," she called out to him once more. She did not call a third time, but instead moved so she could cradle Philip's head. To her brief relief, Philip's green eyes fixed on her as his body quivered in the cold grip of death.

"Eleanor," Philip choked, "my dear, sweet Eleanor." He tried to reach up to touch her, but could not. He chuckled painfully, more blood bubbling from his lips to slip across his cheek, "I... I had tried to play a king for a pawn," he blinked and chuckled more, "in my hunt for power, I unleashed something even I could not fathom."

"What," Eleanor nuzzled Philip's forehead as life continued to leave her, "have we unleashed upon the world?"

"Zaphias," Philip's body stilled, "we have unbound the king of Zaphias."

-OOO-

-OOO-

_Oh wayward son_

_in regret and fear of what he had done_

_had sealed away the rightful one_

_and to hide the shame _

_the shame of slaying one so great_

_a legend of lies he did create_

-OOO-

**A/N: The end... okay not really but this is the end of the introduction. More set up and foreshadowing to tickle the brains of my readers. Also, a bit of advise from me to you: read chapters 13 and the Epilogue of Black Brigade, you will understand much more if you do (I won't spend much on recapping what was said in the last story). Alrighty, well I do hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading. Please review! Until next time...**


	5. Refreshing the Pieces

**A/N: Woohoo, time for the fifth chapter. Okay, to warn you to lessen any confusion... this is a timeskip. Chapter 4 happened a few years back. For those who asked, yes I will be including the children, BUT they will be used in a non-distracting way. For those nervous, please trust me.**

**ToV: The Overlooking Crown**

**Chapter 5: Refreshing the Pieces**

_ Our world, Terca Lumereis, has gone through a great change._

A traveler with long, white hair and dark clothing stood amidst the crowds of Heliord. Like it often did, the weather turned gray and the rain drizzled on the newest town built near Dahngrest. His crimson eyes looked through the crowds of people and at the lifeless blastia that stood as an icon for the town.

"Still dormant." He looked to where the blastia core is supposed to be and stared. The life that lived within the blastia core had long since become a Spirit, although not as dominant as Efreet and the others. As silently as he arrived, he left for the guild city.

_The Empire and the Union are constantly striving to maintain the balance of power._

He did nothing to disturb the flow of life in Keiv Moc. With Dein Nomos at his hip, he watched the aer krene closely, looking for any fluctuation at all. To his relief, nothing interrupted the steady, even flow of the aer. Turning, he navigated through the dense forest and left the now docile plant-life and beasts to their daily business. It felt like so long ago that he saw those children fighting the overgrown monster that guarded the krene.

He scowled when he recalled the words of the oldest member of their group. With goofy grin in place, that man mentioned their old age. Such a trivial joke spurned his travels across this beautiful world. After traveling for long, it was difficult to stay still, to return to a life that is as steady and calm as the krene he inspects.

_Demigog's death 15 years ago had calmed the aer once more, and the Black Brigade maintains the tranquility that has blessed this beautiful world Now, a new generation is preparing to make a place in this world. Part of me is sad that I will not live long enough to see the full brightness of the world those younger ones set into motion._

"Well look who dropped by." Unlike his other visits, there was a familiar presence there to greet him. Sylph energetically floated over to him and smiled brightly, "I figured you'd start your rounds again." She winked and landed on his shoulder, "You never struck me as the guy who just molds into human society Duke."

Duke didn't speak as his eyes remained fixated on the large pool of aer below. He looked down at the white flowers that grew along the side of the krene and allowed a small smile, "But I have not had to calm a single krene that I have been to."

Sylph puffed out her chest, "Well of course. We Spirits are always keeping the flow of aer in check."

"Tell me, how are the other Spirits doing? The ones who came from the blastia." Duke knelt down and inspected one of the flowers closely. Its stem was a bright green and supported the white petalled head firmly. It was a healthy flower, which meant the krene's flow was right where it should be.

Sylph smiled at how gently Duke treated with the flower, "They're doing just fine." She sighed, "But they're getting a little mischievous. They keep playing jokes on people and causing all sorts of trouble for us." Sylph made no effort to suppress a giggle, "You should've seen Efreet chase them around."

"I'm certain that it was entertaining." Duke stood up once more and started out of the cavern. He did not inquire Sylph about her continued presence, but he did wonder. His crimson eyes glanced at her and saw that she was staring at him. "Is something the matter?"

Sylph continued to stare at him before she looked away with a content smile, "No, nothing at all Duke."

_ Our world is safe, so why do I feel so uneasy? Why do I still feel the shadows of the past?_

Duke's eyes stayed fixated on the bright ocean in front of him. This was his favorite place in all of Terca Lumereis, and it was also the saddest. He was thankful that Sylph respected the reverence of the atmosphere and abstained from speaking for the moment. She too found this place sad for the same reason he did. At Duke's feet stood the stone that acted as the grave of Elucifer.

This was where his journey to inspect the krene began and now this was where it ended once more. With a heavy heart, Duke looked down at the stone memorial, "I wish he could see the world that we do now Sylph."

She nodded, "He would be grateful for it." She looked down somberly, "He would protect it with all that he would have."

"As should we, as should we."

_ Elucifer, my dear friend, what shadows still lurk beneath the surface of this world that you died for? Will you continue to give me the strength I need when the day comes?_

Alone once again, Duke stopped to look over the ruins of Tarquaron. Years of lying motionless on the mountainside had made the ruins look ancient and worn. Plants grew over the dormant buildings, and tame animals made the vast structure their home. Duke, despite his memory of trying to use the structure as a weapon, was glad to see it used for better purposes. Upon thinking that, his red eyes looked down to the sword quietly resting at his hip.

Duke drew Dein Nomos for the first time in a longtime and admired the silent sword. It had long served his mission to help tame the krene, but it had done nothing but collect dust for the past few years. "Perhaps it is time," he lowered Dein Nomos, "to return you to place you belong."

_ I now know my final task. I will deliver Dein Nomos back to the Empire, to the hands of Emperor Ioder. After that task is done... after I am no longer needed... perhaps I will take a long, much needed rest._

-OOO-

"Oh Gaston, my dear sweet little bro-ther!" A light, melodious voice sang. The wind that gently blew through the plains between Aspio and Halure carried the voice far through the grassy hills. It wasn't long before the groan of a young boy was heard.

"Ivory, please don't." The young boy, Gaston, groaned as he inched away from the ever approaching young girl.

Ivory, the boy's sister, dropped her facade of sweetness and leaped onto her brother's back, "Gah, you're so whiny!" Her thin fingers shook Gaston's head viciously, her nails raking against his short brown hair. "I wouldn't have to try and trick you if you would just cooperate! You know we can't play without your little practice dummies!"

In a blur of white, Gaston flipped his sister over his head and frowned down at her disheveled appearance, "They aren't practice dummies, and the only reason you ever ask me to show you any magic is so you can smash whatever I make!"

Ivory's green eyes lit on fire as she stood up to stand toe-to-toe with her brother, "Oho, look who decides to act tough." She grinned when Gaston shrank back and loomed over him with a dark expression, "You know Gaston, you're right," she sang sweetly, "maybe we should play your favorite game today instead." She cast a fleeting glance to a nearby tree, "What do you think Marie!"

"I want nothing to do with this." One of the two children seated at the tree's base replied. It was a young girl with dark hair and cool, green eyes that were focused on a book. She calmly continued to read her book despite the commotion and sighed when she heard Gaston yell for Ivory to get off of his back for the tenth time. "They're just as noisy as always, aren't they Joshua?"

The other child laying against the tree grunted in response. The young boy was Krityan, bearing tan skin, pointed ears, and dark blue braids that reached his back. The rest of his hair was colored a deep purple, with a lavender streak above the scar on the left side of his forehead.

"But despite that," Marie closed her book and looked down at Joshua, "isn't it a nice day?"

Joshua slowly sat up from his reclined position and allowed the breeze to brush over him. Breathing in the clean air and tasting the freshness of spring, the boy nodded.

"Did you read that old book I gave to you last week?" Marie gently questioned. She smiled brightly when Joshua nodded with a sheepish smile. "Wasn't it good, just like I told you?" Again, he nodded, "There are two more if you want to borrow them, I don't read them much since I've started training to pass the Knight Exams." Marie's green eyes flashed as she clenched her fists and nodded sharply, "I'll definitely pass, definitely!"

Joshua's smile grew in size before he gave her a raised fist in encouragement. A sudden, familiar sound brought all activity to a halt, as Ba'ul swooped in from the clouds and gently landed on the grassy plains near the children. Ivory and Gaston, their bickering forgotten for now, ran towards the familiar Entelexia. Marie and Joshua were not far behind, and knew that with Ba'ul came Joshua's parents.

"Judy, Caleb!" Ivory called out and waved broadly as the ramp to the ship was lowered. Both Krityans descended the ramp and greeted the girl with hugs and smiles, "So, how did everything go, did you guys get to fight anybody?" Ivory bounced with excitement as the other children finally caught up.

Caleb chuckled when Judith's warm expression grew disappointed, "Unfortunately, no."

"They all ran away when they saw that we were coming." Judith pouted and sighed heavily, "That or they gave up and started crying." She placed a hand on her cheek and shook her head sadly, "I guess I really did hit the first guy too hard."

"I'd think their wetting themselves would be your first clue on that one." Caleb rolled his eyes.

Marie smiled at how disappointed the two Krityans were, "So it was an easy mission." She nodded and smiled with relief, "Does that mean we can all go home?"

"Not quite," a voice from the top of the ramp answered, "Ba'ul's gonna drop you off at Aurnion before taking Judy's pack and me to Dahngrest." Yuri Lowell, Captain of the Black Brigade, descended the ramp and smiled apologetically to his daughter Marie, "Gotta report what happened to Karol and get my paperwork before I can come home."

Marie's expression grew neutral at the development, "Oh, that's unfortunate."

"What," Yuri smirked and opened his arms a bit, "no hug for your old man?"

"Who?" Marie turned her nose up and looked away from Yuri. An awkward silence came over the small group as Yuri flinched at the rejection. Marie, although feigning indifference towards her father, noted how pale he appeared. He looked very tired, and sweat still lingered on his forehead. She did not know if anyone else noticed, but he had slightly wavered while descending the ramp. He hid it well, but not well enough for her sharp eyes.

"Now that's cold." Yuri patted her on the head when she walked by to get on the ship. He watched his daughter ascend with a strange expression, somewhere between confusion and sadness. He knew something was bugging his little girl, but he just didn't know how to approach her about it. "Figuring that kid out is hard sometimes." Yuri sighed.

Caleb leaned towards Judy, "I wonder where she gets it from?"

While Judy silenced Caleb with an elbow, Gaston looked around, "Where's dad, did he come with you?"

Judy shook her head, "No, he's going to take a ship back from Nordopolica and swing through Halure." She leaned towards him, "He has some business to handle before he'll come and tie Rita down to a chair."

"Good, maybe daddy will be able to drag momma away from that tree long enough to come home." Ivory huffed, "I'm sick of living in Halure when our house is just over here in Aspio." Her pouting stopped when Joshua put a hand on her shoulder. Ivory met the boy's steady gaze and smiled, "Thanks Joshua."

"No problem." Joshua replied before quietly getting onto Ba'ul, probably to offer similar comfort to Marie.

"Well, we should probably get going," Caleb looked up to judge the time before looking at Gaston and Ivory, "do you two want a quick ride back to Halure?"

Gaston politely refused, "It's fine, Halure isn't too far, and the monsters around here aren't mean." He coughed when Ivory drew him into a headlock with her slim arms.

"Yeah, and daddy taught me all kinds of things to fight monsters." Ivory smiled before planting a kiss on Gaston's cheek (much to his dismay). "Besides, if we get attacked, I can use Gaston as bait."

"Sis, that's not nice!"

"Whine, whine, _whine_, is that all you know how to do!"

Yuri laughed as he watched the twins bicker once more, "Yeah, they'll be fine." He shrugged, "If Ivory's fists and Gaston's magic doesn't get the monsters, then their yelling will scare them off good enough." Judy and Caleb shared a laugh and agreed before getting back on Ba'ul. Everyone wishing the Mordio twins goodbye, Ba'ul took off for Aurnion.

Elsewhere, in the mountains that lie between Halure and Zaphias, a single figure stood amongst the lifeless rocks and sparse shrubbery. He had stood in the very same spot for little over a decade, watching the night sky and waiting. On clear nights like the one that would occur on this day, he would look to the spot that had gained many admires and inspired many myths.

Slowly, he reached his hand upwards, feeling the star beyond the veil of the blue sky, "Brave Vesperia," he breathed, "you finally grow ever closer."

-OOO-

-OOO-

**A/N: That's chapter 5. Just introducing the children and hinting at some of the conflicts that are to be dealt with. Next chapter will just focus on where everyone is and how things are going before we go into the nonstop intensity. For those waiting, please be patient, you'll appreciate all the groundwork before we sink neck-deep into all of this.**


	6. The Fall of Brave Vesperia

**A/N: On to chapter six! For those who are asking, the ages of the children will be revealed through the story. They aren't very old mind you, but old enough to make interesting additions. Now, without further ado, I give you the return of the now staple 'Moments' segments!**

**ToV: The Overlooking Crown**

**Moments: Price of Power**

_-One Day Ago-_

Fen never liked the smell of places like this. The lingering odor of medicine, constant sterilization, and death never sat well in his stomach. Having Durendal, the two-headed wolf Entelexia, to enhance his senses didn't help his problem in the least. Sighing out of sheer impatience, Fenderick Mordio shifted his shoulders against the wall as he continued to lean against it.

His purple eyes opened slightly to glance at the closed door in front of him before he snorted. He made a note to himself to tell Rita about the horrors of waiting in a medical facility's hallway. Being the husband of one of the most revered mages had its perks. That is, if he can pry her away from her desk long enough to complain to her.

"Speaking of which," Fen flinched at he severely his voice shattered the stale silence, "I wonder how the twins are doing?" His blank expression lowered into an apprehensive frown, "I hope they haven't blown anything up like last time."

"Woof!"

Fen sighed heavily, "I know it's not worth worrying about." He looked down to see Repede curled up on the floor next to him, "But when you have a really smart son with a pushy little genius for a twin sister, then you can't help but be concerned."

Repede swished his long tail before grunting. Old as he was, Repede still had a knack for witty jargon. Unfortunately, only a few people can fully grasp what he says. Barking once more, Repede allowed a small smirk when Fen glared down at him.

"They do _not_ get it from me."

The old war dog twitched an ear to show his skepticism before bolting onto his feet. It was only moments before the door in front of them opened to reveal Yuri. Watching his dear friend shuffle forward tiredly, Repede slid in beside him as both a support and as a gesture of greeting.

Yuri chuckled weakly before rubbing his friend's head, "Thanks Repede."

"So?" Fen folded his arms and stared expectantly at Yuri. Just before he received an answer, Fen quickly added, "and don't skip the details."

"The doctor here decided to call it 'mana poisoning'." Yuri kneeled down to pet Repede more affectionately. Both Repede and Fen found the action strange for him, especially Repede. Yuri simply smiled at the confused tilt to Repede's head.

Fen bit the inside of his cheek and looked down at the ground, "I thought as much." He seemed to bite back a curse, "I thought you've smelled strange for awhile now." He carefully looked back up at Yuri, "So how are they gonna treat it?"

Yuri just continued to slowly, rhythmically, stroke the neon hairs atop Repede's head.

"Yuri?"

….

….

….

-OOO-

-OOO-

**Chapter 6: The Fall of Brave Vesperia**

Yuri Lowell, middle-aged captain of the Black Brigade, twice the hero of Terca Lumeries, and the man who stands before nobles and aristocrats with head held high, now leans against the railing of the Fiertia. The very man who once wielded a power born of the combination of Rem and Ebon, now leans against the railing heavily, tiredly. Yuri gazed into the passing clouds with half-lidded eyes. His long, ebony hair flailed around him, unhindered as he remained lost in an ocean of thoughts.

"Quite the look on your face Cap'n." Caleb called out to his friend. "It's not often I see you looking so crestfallen." He made a circular motion with his hand before heavily leaning against the railing beside Yuri, "So, what's on your mind?"

"You know, just the thoughts of a guy that's getting old." Yuri forced a humorous smirk before turning to lean backwards against the rails. His eye quickly caught Judy studying him a few feet away, eyes skeptical.

Judy continued to give Yuri the once over, trying her hardest to come up with some sort of idea as to what is bothering him. "Does it have to do with Marie?" Her gaze grew sympathetic when Yuri's eyes widened before closing with a smirk. "Yuri, she's just upset that you have to leave so much."

Caleb clapped a hand on Yuri's shoulder, "She still loves you Yuri." He smiled, "I mean, she adored you as a little girl."

"When she was around six, she wouldn't ever leave you alone." Judy smiled at Yuri's reflective chuckle. Sighing into the wind, Judy looked up with closed eyes and a playful curve to her lips, "Oh my, only eleven and already making you lose your hair."

"Alright Judy," Caleb shared a short laugh with them, "I think it's about time we take inventory. Maybe we can use our stop at Aurnion to resupply and rest before the trip to Dahngrest." He slipped his arm around Judith's waist and started to the back of the ship with her.

"You know Caleb," Judy leaned her head on his shoulder to speak softly into his ear, "maybe we should look into moving to Aurnion ourselves."

"Why's that?"

"Oh come on, you haven't noticed?"

"No, what?"

"What happened to the smart Caleb I fell in love with?" Judy feigned a sniffle.

"Shall I wait until you're done with your theatrics?"

"Joshua and Marie, I know you've noticed how those two get along."

"They're kids Judy, not even teenagers yet."

"We were kids too."

Caleb gave her a sideways glance, "_You_ were a kid, I was a man trapped in a kid's body."

Hearing only the beginnings of the couple's conversation, Yuri returned to looking out over the passing clouds. He allowed a moment of solitary silence before chuckling, "Am I worried about Marie?" He looked down solemnly, "Yeah, but not just her."

Below deck, amidst the cabins of the Fiertia, Marie and Joshua sat in relative silence. While Joshua sat calmly on a chair in the corner of the room, Marie paced the length of the cabin with an upset expression. Eyebrows pressed together, lip pushed out and curved to a frown, and eyes glistening with frustration, Marie finally sat down beside Joshua.

The young Krityan boy blinked slowly before reaching out to touch Marie's shoulder. He jumped slightly when his older friend turned to him sharply. His pink colored eyes stared back at green eyes still sparkling with irritation.

"How can he act so normal!" She sharply barked in Joshua's direction. The boy simply remained silent and shook his head, "I mean, he goes halfway across the world and leaves mom to just twiddle her thumbs and worry!"

Joshua raised an eyebrow at her.

Marie rolled her eyes harshly, "Okay, okay, mom doesn't just sit there. She helps with the town and works on records and stuff, but _still_!"

Joshua's tilted his head slightly and gave her a warm smile.

"I know I'm being harsh, but," she brought her knees up and hugged them to herself, "mom has been feeling strange lately." Marie's eyes glistened now with unshed tears rather than vexation. Her dark hair spilled about her white dress, and she nuzzled her nose against the black stockings that covered her legs. "I'm scared that something might happen and papa won't be there."

Joshua examined his friend's posture before scooting his stool closer to hers. He sat silently at her side, their arms barely touching.

-OOO-

"Are those calculations done yet!" A shrill cry pierced the serene air of Halure and left the residents wondering just what they had gotten themselves into. Mages from Aspio and Zaphias were scrambling about the town in a panic. Some balanced piles of papers and books taller then themselves, while others busied themselves with adjusting the placements of measurement tools and machines.

Extraordinary leaps in the use of mana in place of aer, as well as the application of steam-powered engines, offered renewed use of powerful machines. Tools that once used aer to make measurements and calculations, now display more accurate results without undoing the hard work of the Spirits.

"I need that trajectory report from the observation team ten minutes ago!" Once again, the voice of the mage in command of the mage army cried out to her subordinates. The woman wasn't very tall, and her choice of neglecting the traditional robes made many question if she was a mage at all. However, once people heard her name, all questions ceased.

Rita Mordio, once the name of brilliant terror amidst the people of Aspio, stands amidst the chaos in Halure. Her name still caused people to quiver and hesitate, but now she has the credentials to make people's lives a living hell. Expecting no less than efficiency, speed, and accuracy, the term "slave driver" does her method of directing little justice.

"Director, the Observation Team needs another lens before they can begin the final calculations."

"Oh no, the wind just took the last three pages of our report, get it before she finds out!"

"Where's that book on Zaude, where's that report on Zaude!"

"I can't find my glasses, aahhhh!"

"I'm hungry."

With Rita being the only one with her wits about them, Fen watched from the town entrance as the mages buzzed around like a hive of confused bees. Carefully stepping between those moving large equipment and half-asleep researchers looking for their spectacles, Fen made his way to Rita. "I understand the whole 'in the name of science' bit and all," he looked over her shoulder, "but isn't all this a bit much?"

"Getting a team this big to cooperate isn't a small job." Rita pulled Fen out of the way of a rushing mage and pecked him on the cheek — all with her eyes focused on the report in her other hand.

Fen returned the quick kiss before looking around again, "So what's all this about again?" He curiously watched a small group of mages fuss over a large telescope. Some scribbled vigorously on pieces of paper while others maintained the setting.

"Brave Vesperia is gonna fall back to the surface any day now, maybe even tonight." Rita flipped the page of the report and robotically accepted a thicker stack from an exhausted assistant. "We've already calculated the impact area and impact force, now we're just waiting for a rough timeframe before I report to Zaphias."

"Why all the trouble?" Fen scratched his chin and attempted to read the report. He gave up after the first two sentences.

"Think about it," Rita finally looked away from the papers, "if that huge blastia turns back into an Entelexia, we can use it to make another strong Spirit." Her hand swiftly took up a pen from her chest pocket before scribbling a few notes on the paper. "The more Spirits we have, the better and I don't want to wait for some other hidden Adephagos to show up before we think about doing that."

"Good point I guess, but won't you need Estelle for that?" Fen loosened his tie and shirt collar. He hadn't noticed how hot it was until just now. The news he had gotten a day ago weighed too heavily on his mind.

Rita didn't notice her husband's discomfort. With her pen held between her lips, she replied, "Well, she's gonna be in Zaphias anyway for the annual meeting between the Empire and the Union. Every imperial city needs to send a representative, and since Boldwen is getting too old to travel, Estelle is going instead."

"Ah, and since every guild in the Union also needs to send a representative, Karol and Raven will be there too."

"They don't matter so much," Rita dismissed that fact, "but it could be fun to see them again."

"It's been awhile," Fen hummed in thought, "since the New Year's party in Nor Harbor I think."

"Uh huh." Rita scribbled more notes onto the report.

"Rita, you know I didn't just come here to checkup on your work." Fen leaned against the top of her head and waited calmly for her reply. He felt her sigh make its way up to the surface, "Don't even try making excuses, Witcher can handle the reports and they can just deliver them to you in Aspio."

"I know, you hate it when the kids have to be by themselves." Rita couldn't help but agree. Dedicated to her work as she is, she still feels dedication to her children. Having smart children, however, made her forget that they only just turned eleven. "But you better have a good excuse prepared for why you're so late getting back." She glared at him.

Fen sighed with a wolfish smirk, "Can't ever give me a clean victory can you?"

"No," Rita gave him a stiff response before smiling at him a little. "Just give me a bit to get everything set up. I'll need that apple-headed dimwit to launch the team to Ehmead Hill when Brave Vesperia descends."

"Uh huh, make it quick." Fen flashed her a cheeky smirk before weaving past a half-hearted punch. He gently caught her second playful attempt and held her hand, "Maybe we should bring the kids and make it a family trip."

"Couldn't hurt, we do owe them after all."

-OOO-

"Another round, bring another round over here!" A shout rang out over the sounds of celebration within one of the many bars in Dahngrest. The members of Brave Vesperia and the Hunting Blades congregated and swapped stories amongst themselves. The guild leaders, however, were the center of the roaring crowd.

Karol Capel, leader of Brave Vesperia, sat beside Clint, leader of the Hunting Blades. Both men had their arms on small tables set in front of them, and were taking challenger after challenger in a friendly marathon of arm-wrestling. Karol, his body having grown once more from the Berserker Genes given to him by his father, easily crushed whoever dared challenge him.

Tison, standing off to the side with a mug in hand, laughed at the fiftieth guildsman to fall to the strength of Clint. "Hah hah, as if any of these guys could lift a finger against Clint and Karol." He took a long drink from his mug and looked to his side, "Right Nan?" Half drunk, Tison blinked in bewilderment when he noticed his female companion missing. "Nan?"

"Come on Karol, you can take this bald weakling!" Tison's eyes looked up to see Nan atop a crowd of disgruntled Brave Vesperia members. In either a display of an inhuman sense of balance, or dumb luck, Nan managed to prop herself up by standing on one man's head and leaning forward to get closer to Karol. With one hand clawing the shoulder of a drunk Hunting Blade, Nan shouted all the louder when Karol started to lose, "What are you doing Karol! FINISH THIS GUY!"

Karol's indifferent expression split when he grinned from one ear to the other, "Sorry friend, but I can't go and disappoint my lady over there." The muscles of Karol's arm tensed as he swiftly pushed his brawny opponent's arm in the opposite direction, winning the match within seconds.

Clearly snatching victory, Karol raised his arm and flexed. Nan, overtaken by the moment, rushed over and hugged him. The members of Brave Vesperia either thought her drunk or in a very good mood. Karol's grin seemed to grow at the affection, and he scooped her up with his arm and held her as he stood up from his seat, "A round of drinks for everyone, its on Brave Vesperia!"

"You leavin' already Boss?" One Brave Vesperia member, Titus, slurred from beside the door.

"Aw come on Boss, hang 'round just a little bit more?"

"Yeah, it ain't every day we get to celebrate our guild's fourteenth anniversary."

"Shame Yuri and the others couldn't make it," another guild member sighed, "bein' in the Black Brigade has got to be rough."

The complaints continued, but Karol raised his free hand to calm them down. "I know, I know guys, but I got an important meeting to attend to in Zaphias. I'm headin' out tomorrow." He grinned once more, "Don't cause these nice people any trouble, I'll be back before you all know it!" Amidst the cheers of his subordinates, Karol started out of the bar.

Nan, lost in a fit of giggles, slapped Karol over his head, "Karol," she laughed, "put me down!"

"Hey Clint," Karol ignored her and looked over his shoulder, "mind if I borrow your representative for the night? I'll be sure to get her to the summit without a scratch."

Clint smirked at the sight in front of him. Karol, now standing over six-feet tall, held on to a playfully struggling Nan slung over his shoulder. Smirking, Clint motioned for Karol to go.

Karol waved his goodbye before leaving the bar, Nan laughing and growling at him all the way. Chuckling at her struggling, Karol looked up into the night sky at he walked through the streets. Out of habit, he looked for the star that gave his guild its name. It took a little longer than usual, but he eventually found the bright star. "It moved again, and it looks a lot closer." Karol sighed, "I wonder if the rumors of it falling are true." His thoughts stopped when he felt his cheeks being pulled on.

"Hey," Nan glared at him and continued to pull on his cheeks, "don't manhandle me, then ignore me Karol." She let go of his cheeks and hugged his neck when she felt him chuckle.

"Sorry Nan," He shrugged his shoulder so he could flip Nan over and catch her in his arms, "just thinking about somethin'." He chuckled again when Nan took a moment to adjust her disheveled hair.

Nan snuggled into his chest, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Karol's smirk grew when he felt Nan glare up at him.

"Is that insubordination that I hear?" Nan poked Karol's broad chin with her thin finger.

Karol looked up and rolled his eyes to the side, "Could be, I'm not very sure."

"Remind me to punish you tonight." Nan dropped her glare and returned to her warm spot against his chest, "I'm too comfortable right now."

Though fear coiled a little bit in the pit of Karol's stomach, he grinned all the more. After being with Nan for so long, he'd built an immunity to her once intimidating displays of affection. Make no mistake though, when angry, Nan could be scarier than anything an Adephagos can throw at him.

Feeling Nan relax in his arms, Karol looked up at Brave Vesperia once more. His pace, however, slowed in shock as the star began to move right before his eyes. It was slow, hardly noticeable, but compared to the stagnant stars around it, Brave Vesperia's movement was obvious. Suddenly, without warning, the bright speck in the sky began to fall even faster. Right before his eyes, Karol was watching Brave Vesperia fall from the sky.

-OOO-

The impact force from Brave Vesperia's descent could be felt from as far as Aurnion. Thankfully, the six Spirits maintaining the balance of the world sensed the fall of Brave Vesperia and moved into action immediately. Efreet and Undine were swift to slow the fall of the giant lavender blastia. Sylph used her mastery over the wind to help in their effort.

Meanwhile, Rem and Ebon prepared to form a barrier around the impact area to minimize the damage. With Gnome's added idea to sink the land where Brave Vesperia would land, the impact didn't effect much beyond Ehemead Hill. Halure, however, felt the most from the impact.

In Aspio, many watched as the Tower of Tarquaron shook in the distance, disturbing the birds and other animals that made it their home. Those further from the impact saw the horizon light up as bright as day and shield the stars from view.

"Phew," Sylph landed on Efreet's shoulder and wiped her forehead, "that could have been a lot worse." She looked up, "It fell a lot faster than we thought it would. I wonder why?"

Undine stared at the large blastia and noted the ring that lay partially shattered around it, "Perhaps this is the reason?" She motioned to a sphere of light that pulsated every so often.

"Some sort of fail-safe made by the humans who put it up there?" Ebon sniffed the ring before turning his head away with a snort, "Wouldn't surprise me if there was supposed to be something here to catch this 'falling star'."

"At any rate," Rem ceased their speculation, "what shall we do with it?"

Gnome cried out his suggestion.

Sylph shrugged, "Yeah, we could just break it down here and now."

"Knowing those children, they'll want to turn it into a Spirit." Efreet folded his large arms, "If that's the case, then it is best that we leave it as is."

"Oooh, I wonder what kind of Spirit it would be?" Sylph danced giddily.

"Now that I think about it," Ebon looked up from his uninterested brooding, "I don't remember who was used to make this blastia." He looked to Rem.

The small white fox shook his head, "I have forgotten myself." Rem stiffened as his ears perked, "Ah, I hear people coming."

"Could be people checking out the damage," Undine looked at Efreet, "can you do something about this heat?"

Efreet nodded, "I can, Sylph might speed up the process." With that, the Spirits departed, but not before Efreet and Sylph used their abilities to calm the raging heat of the freshly fallen Brave Vesperia.

Moments after the departing of the Spirits, one of the many mages assigned under Rita's command approached the crater of the fallen star. "I found it, it's over here!" He waited for his companions to catch up before scaling the edges of the crater and climbing down.

"Wow, its huge!" One of them looked upon the lifeless blastia in admiration.

"The things we could learn from this." Another spoke softly. Shaking her head of stray thoughts, she called for the measuring equipment to be positioned around the blastia, "Director Mordio wants to know a rough estimate of how powerful a Spirit would be born from this."

"No Spirit will be born from this blastia."

"Wow!" The mage whipped around in shock at the sudden voice behind her. A cloaked man stood near Brave Vesperia, having appeared out of nowhere it would seem. "W-who are y-you!" Much like her, the hundreds of mages present stopped their work to watch this mysterious and sudden intruder.

One of the mages near the back started to sneak towards the entrance to Ehmead Hill, "And this is why we bring Imperial Knights with us wherever we go."

"Sad to say, the destruction of Zaude forced me to wait until you descended before I could use you." The cloaked man spoke to the lifeless blastia. Oblivious to the stares he was receiving from the mages around him, he reached out and stroked the refined apatheia.

"I am only warning you once," The mage nearest him prepared to cast a spell, "step away from the blastia and leave. This area is under imperial jurisdiction."

"They destroyed our great foe, the Adephagos for us." Once again ignoring the mage, the man in the cloak continued to stroke the blastia with his pale hand. "Now, all we must do is raise our great city, and join our mother in the heavens."

The mage growled indignantly, "I warned you!" She waved her staff and opened her mouth to cast a Fireball, but the words never left her throat. Instead, the air caught in her lungs when Brave Vesperia began to glow brightly.

"W-What's going on here!" One of the knights that came to help shielded his eyes from the bright glow.

"Come forth my brothers," The cloaked man spoke in a strange voice, "and let the rule of the Children of the Full Moon begin with us!" In one, final burst of intense light, Brave Vesperia slowly molded into the white silhouettes of three figures.

When the light finally faded, the knights and mages stood in awe at the three people that stood where Brave Vesperia once was. The first person was dressed in elegant robes that sparkled like the clear night-sky. In his hand was a staff, its head defined by a golden crescent with sharp, golden spines that shot outwards, and two golden rings that wrapped around the entire head of the staff. His face was pale white, with no facial features to define him by. It was as if he wore a mask over his face.

The second person was dressed in the armor of an Imperial Knight. However, instead of the rounded helm, the visor came to a sharp point, like the beak of a bird. The robes of the knight covered his front and back like a cloak, and the ivory pattern of a white lion was emblazoned on his chest. He wore scale-like grieves with each bearing claws to go over his fingers.

The third and final mysterious figure shared the first in terms of his face. Like his white, mask-like face, the third figure wore white robes that stopped at his hips. His legs were adorned with white armor like an Imperial Knight, and his arms were also protected by white gloves that when up past his elbows. His shoulders were guarded by armor that curved upwards to guard both side of his head, but each had slits where his eyes would be when he turned his head.

"Welcome to the world of the living." The cloaked man greeted his companions before lifting his hand to his cloak. With a wide gesture, he removed the cloak from his body to reveal his body to those watching with shocked expressions. His entire body, minus his head, was encased in a white material that shined like metal. It coiled around him like the cocoon of an insect in certain parts, and other looked more like a suit of armor. A black robe, much like that of his knightly companion, covered his front and back— also with the same white lion emblem.

Finally, after what felt like hours of gawking at the four, mysterious people, the leader of the detachment of knights regained his composure, "H-hold it right there, in the name of Emperor Ioder, lay down your weapons and surrender!" He placed his hand on his sword threateningly. The knights around the crater followed their commanding officer's example, and the mages readied their staffs to offer aid.

"Ah, I did not notice that we were surrounded by pests." The once cloaked man's voice spoke in a bored, distant tone. He looked to the knight among their band, "Remove them."

The strange knight nodded and slowly started out of the crater to fight.

"Remember this name as you go screaming to the Abyss, remember the name of your king," His dark eyes ignited and changed into a piercing red, "Zaphurnis."

In an otherworldly storm of steel, screams, and bloodshed, every soul sent to investigate the fall of Brave Vesperia was slain.

-OOO-

-OOO-

**A/N: Whoo, that was intense all the way through. So much to chew on this chapter, and we meet our antagonists. Just wait until you see what these guys can do, you'll be on the edge of your seats. Anyway, please digest this information, a lot of it is important to the plot. As always, please review and I hope you continue to enjoy. Until next time...**


	7. White Knight to Front

**A/N: Okay, a bit later than I like to update, but I don't like to force things. This chapter... well, it will finally get things going into the highest gear. Seriously, gonna be a packed adventure, this one. Strap in!**

**ToV: The Overlooking Crown**

**Moments: Justice**

Aurnion, the city built by the hands of both the guilds and the Empire, became the epicenter of the bond between the two powers. Seen as a beacon of the new age, the once small town grew to a size that rivaled Dahngrest and Zaphias. The Empire, looking to find alternate and profitable trade routes with the Union, used Aurnion as a market city. The Union, an entity dependent on trades done through Fortune's Market, set up one of the largest outlets for the trade guild.

"Again!"

"Haaah!"

The true appeal of Aurnion, however, was its serene outskirts. Between the comfort of the small city and the unforgiving wilderness beyond its borders, there were miles of rolling hills and thick forests. Farmers and lovers of nature occupied this land, and fearlessly lived amongst the docile wildlife.

"Again!"

"Haaah, there!"

In the palm of the green plains, three people disturbed the otherwise calm setting. Shamelessly among the trees, one of the three people vigorously swung her sword at the wind. The oldest of the three stood off to the side, arms folded atop his cane as he sat in a small chair. His eyes examined the young girl's every move before he barked, "Again!"

"Pappy," Marie paused in her exercises and leaned against her small wooden sword. "Pappy, what am I doing wrong?"

Joseph Lowell, former leader of the Black Brigade and terror of the former emperor, hoisted himself up with his cane. He made his way over to Marie and used his free hand to pose her into a proper stance. It greatly resembled the stances used by Yuri and himself, "You are swinging your sword," he coughed, "like a mindless doll, that's your problem."

A light chuckle made Marie glare to the third person among them. Joshua sat cross-legged atop a large rock while he watched her in amusement. Her green eyes focusing on Joseph once more, Marie grew more comfortable with the stance. "What do you mean Pappy?"

"Justice, Marie." Joseph turned his granddaughter to face him fully, "Any idiot can swing a sword with skill if given time." He leaned heavily on his cane and made his way over to his chair, "What sets us Lowells apart," he heavily sat down, "is that we swing our swords with a belief so powerful, we are willing to go against orders to do what is right."

Marie looked down with a serious expression, "But won't that lead to insubordination?"

"Maybe," Joseph folded his arms atop his cane once more, "but the alternative is to be made into a puppet, a sword with legs that will slay innocence if told by a finer dressed person."

"But Pappy," Marie looked up, "I want to be a knight, not a member of the Black Brigade like dad." Her lips formed a firm line, as she gazed at her grandfather with blazing, green eyes.

Joseph paused at the sight. Such a look in a little girl's face seemed far too old for her. After moments of silence, Joseph nodded, "I know Marie, but the knights haven't always been as trustworthy as they are under Flynn Schifo." He stood from his chair and hoisted it onto his shoulder. "That's enough for today, I'm sure your parents are itching to leave for the capital before evening."

"I forgot!" Marie whipped around to look at Joshua with wide eyes, "Mom is not going to be happy if I'm not cleaned up in time."

Joshua shrugged, "You're the one who 'had' to train today."

"Not the point."

Joseph, now at the bottom of the hill where they were practicing, chuckled at the two children. He stopped his trek towards his humble home and set the chair down for him to sit, "Been awhile since you've dropped by Duke." He admired the scenery once more. "How did your trip go?"

"As quiet as it had been for the past decade." Duke stepped out from behind one of the trees that interrupted yards of hilly grass. Aside from a few more lines, both men appeared just as they had years ago. Age, though quickly reaching ever upwards for them, seemed further away than in reality.

"What brings you back?" Joseph finally looked towards Duke. His old gaze grew sympathetic when he saw the look in Duke's crimson eyes. The lone traveler looked tired and in need of a rest from his constant patrolling of the world's krene.

Duke didn't answer directly. Instead, he drew Dein Nomos and laid it out in both of his hands, "It's time Joseph."

Joseph's gaze focused on the sword of legend, symbol of the true emperor of Zaphias. His thoughts drifted back to the days of old, atop the great Mt. Temza. He remembered the day when his banner turned on the Empire, and the young man he had been assigned to guard took his oath. It seemed much further in the past than he thought, "Justice... a blind maiden that will never forget."

**Chapter 7: White Knight to Front**

"Momma," Marie poked around the deck of Fiertia as it soared through the skies towards Zaphias. When she could only find Yuri and Judith talking on the deck, she gave a concerned glance towards the stairs leading below.

"Mom," Marie peeked her head into one of the rooms below deck and spotted her pink-haired mother, "there you are." She smiled when Estelle looked up from her book.

Out of all the people she ended up meeting through her parents, Marie still couldn't find anyone as pretty as her mother. Much like the rest of the original members of Brave Vesperia, Estelle had hardly aged after the past decade. The only change was her hair. Her pink locks were allowed to grow in the back to hang over her shoulder like a pink waterfall. Her bangs had also grown and were swept to the side— so not to veil her green eyes.

Marie stepped into her mother's offered hug before looking up into her green eyes, "Momma, how are you feeling?"

"Fine Marie," Estelle tilted her head at her daughter. "Why do you ask?"

"You said you've been feeling strange lately." Marie carefully stepped back from her mother and gazed into her eyes with concern. When Estelle gave the young girl a stern look, Marie's eyes dropped to look at the wooden floor of the cabin.

Estelle's gaze grew softer when she recognized the worry written on her daughter's face, "You overheard me talking to your father." She gently brushed her fingers over Marie's soft cheek when she nodded bashfully. "Marie, I'm fine."

"But," Marie's head snapped up to look at her once more, "but you've been acting strange recently momma!" Her eyes darkened slightly as she looked aside, "And dad is hardly home, as if it's nothing." Marie's glare at the floor was broken when Estelle took her gently by the chin and forced her to gaze at her firm expression.

"Marie Elizabeth Lowell, you will not talk about your father like that." Estelle hadn't yelled her command, but her tone held all the royal authority lingering within her. Sweet a woman as she was, Estelle had inherited the ability to command those to do her will. It was far from the militaristic commands of Yuri and Joseph, but not too different from Ioder's spirited demands to the Council. It was this tone that always made Marie look apologetic and crestfallen.

The young girl bent under her mother's stern command, "I'm sorry mom, it's just," she paused, "I don't want anything to happen and not have dad there to help." A few stray tears rolled down her pink cheeks and landed heavily on Estelle's dress.

Estelle looked at her darling child with a mixture of sadness and understanding. Though Marie had grown to act colder towards her father, Estelle could still see that Marie adored Yuri with all of her heart. In her own childish way, Marie was trying to keep Estelle and her in Yuri's thoughts.

Gently taking the girl into her arms once more, Estelle began soothing her daughter's emotional state. All of these emotions and responsibilities she put upon herself seemed far too much for such a little girl. "Oh Marie," she ran her hands through the girl's dark hair. "I'm fine, I promise. It's just a strange feeling I'm having."

Estelle's smile grew mischievous, "Who knows, maybe I'm just coming to see just how fast my baby is growing up."

"What do you mean?" Marie's muffled question came from Estelle's shoulder.

"Like how my little girl has been dreaming of a certain quiet Krityan boy."

"Mother!"

Estelle ignored Marie's wide-eyed stare and flushed cheeks as she looked up in thought, "Speaking of Joshua, I haven't seen him." Slowly, Estelle dropped her emerald eyes to look at her daughter knowingly.

Like Estelle guessed, Marie hid her face as best she could before mumbling, "He's with Pappy and Mr. Duke."

"Don't be so embarrassed." Estelle giggled as she brushed a pouting Marie's cheek. "It's adorable."

"You won't," Marie looked around bashfully, "tell him will you?" Marie gasped when Estelle simply smiled, "Oh momma please, please oh _please_ don't tell!" Marie's desperate pleas were silenced when Estelle placed a delicate finger on her small nose.

"I won't say a word as long as you promise not to be so hard on your father anymore." Estelle raised a pink eyebrow at her child, "He has a lot to deal with, keeping the world safe for you and your friends."

Marie slowly nodded, "I promise on my future honor as a knight!"

Estelle smiled gently at her daughter's honest oath and nodded. "So," Estelle adjusted Marie to sit partially on her lap, "tell me what you've been reading for the past few days."

"Oooh," Marie's eyes lit up, "I've been reading those books you got me about proper sword fighting etiquette, oh and-and all about the artes known to swordfighters and spellcasters..."

While her daughter rambled on, Estelle politely smiled and nodded. Oh how she loved to hear her daughter express her love for reading.

Elsewhere on the Fiertia, the rest of the adults (and Joshua) were conversing lightly while Ba'ul grew ever closer to Zaphias. As expected, the adults dressed for a more formal occasion and left their normal travel clothes behind. Yuri wore a similar outfit that he had during Ioder's coronation but left off the red-trimmed tunic. It left him looking like a Black Brigade knight with light armor, with hardened material covering his chest and legs.

Judith's change of attire was bittersweet for Caleb. Though he rather enjoyed her liberal exposure of skin, her choice of dark violet pants showed off her hips well. Her top, a blouse that faded from white to blue, had tails in the back that swayed when she walked. Her matching crystal sandals made her look striking in the outfit and also deadly if forced to fight.

Aside from Joseph's stolen knight uniform to blend in with security, everyone else was dressed normally. Caleb, always wearing his custom designed Black Brigade outfit, fit formal events and travel so he did little to change it. The only difference made to the black, form-fitting armor was a badge bearing the emblem of Brave Vesperia on his chest.

"So Duke," Yuri looked away from the clouds and to the silent traveler, "what did you say you had to do in Zaphias?"

Duke gave Yuri a glare out of the corner of his eye, "For the third time Lowell, I cannot say."

"Don't you mean 'won't' say?" Judy asked with a knowing smirk. She chuckled when Caleb rolled his eyes. As always, she has to instigate further confrontation with minimal effort.

Yuri effortlessly rolled with Judy's question, "Yeah, come on, can't be that bad. Have something to do with Ioder?" He looked triumphant when Duke closed his eyes to ignore him, "That would be Duke for 'yes'."

"Let it go boy."

Yuri's expression soured at the calm words of his father. He shot the old man a hard glance, "I hardly think I'm young enough to be called 'boy' old man."

Joseph snorted and smirked, "Older in body, yet still a boy in mind." He turned to look down his nose as Yuri stepped up to stand chest-to-chest, "And ignorant to personal space it seems."

"Careful gramps," Yuri leaned in to press his nose against his father's, "would hate to embarrass you in front of all these people by driving you into the ground."

"How big of you," Joseph taunted, "threatening to fight an old man who needs a cane to walk properly." He used said cane to strike Yuri in the shin before head-butting him when he flinched, "No matter how that match would end, you'd still lose... _boy_."

Judy laughed when Yuri stepped back while muttering curses at his father. Turning from the fun, Judith looked down at her son as he sat quietly on the deck. As always, he sat with his legs crossed, his face devoid of any potent emotion. She paused to examine him carefully before finally seeing that nothing was bothering him. "Joshua," she paused for him to look up at her, "we'll be in Zaphias in a few minutes."

Joshua didn't need to hear any more before he got up and started below deck. Marie and Estelle should be alerted of their departure soon, and given the chance to get themselves in order before leaving. After his quick warning, Joshua climbed amidst the ropes holding the lifeless sails of the Fiertia and watched their approach to the center of the Empire.

Zaphias, long held to be the glory of the Empire, was once more the center of the world's attention. While the conference between the Union and the Empire has long been held since their alliance, rarely has it been held within a city other than Aurnion. Nordipolica was also a popular location, in honor of the former Duche Bellius.

After quickly landing and giving Ba'ul the go-ahead to lay amongst the nearby plains, the party entered the city with mild surprise. Though far from the festivities of Ioder's coronation, the streets of Zaphias' Lower and Middle Quarters were alive with vendors and greeters for the day's guests. Guildmen and women from Dahngrest and beyond conversed with the citizens and knights could be seen associating with their guild rivals.

"Now this is the greatest display of how relations have improved since the old days." Judy observed a particular arm-wrestling match between a member of the royal guard and a guild officer. The small crowd around them cheered their respective comrade on, but the festive energy could be easily seen radiating from them.

Estelle nodded with a bright smile, "Oh yes, it's always nice to see all of these people getting along." She looped her arm around Yuri's and looked up at him, "It feels like ages ago since relations were so bad, a fight would break out at the mere mention of the Guilds."

"Geez Estelle, you're starting to sound like the old man, Raven." Yuri chuckled when Estelle pouted up at him.

"Hey, I'm not that old." Estelle glared at him, but it only made Yuri laugh harder.

"And what's wrong with being my age?" A voice broke into the conversation from within the crowd of people. Everyone looked over towards the local pub to see Raven making his way over to where they stood. He waved energetically and grinned. Other than the streaks of silver that interrupted his otherwise dark hair, Raven looked the same. "Hey, hey, hey!"

"Great Uncle Raven!" Marie shouted happily and hugged the older man.

With the girl's arms around his neck, Raven's once pleased expression fell, "Uh, I think you got my title mixed up there little lady." He stood up straight and puffed out his chest, "That's your uncle, the Great Raven."

Marie blinked innocently, "That's what I said, Great Uncle Raven."

"Can't even catch a break from the kids." Raven sighed and let his shoulders droop.

Joseph patted him on the back, "Just accept your age like the rest of us Raven."

"No, no, no," Raven shook his head and looked towards Judy, "I know Judy darlin' will..." he stopped to look down at the stoic child standing between him and Judy, "Uhhh..." His face paled when Joshua gave him an icy glare.

Caleb laughed shamelessly while Judy scooped up her son in a tight hug, "If I had known a son was all I needed to act as a shield then we would've had one sooner." Judy smiled at her son and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you sweetie." Joshua just nodded before shooting Raven a warning glance.

"The kids are so mean to poor old Raven." The former knight sighed once more and hung his head.

Yuri shook his head and chuckled, "You hit on Judy right in front of him. What did you expect, of course he'd kick your butt from here to Zaude and back."

"Well, he was only six when that happened." Estelle giggled at the memory of a six-year old Joshua snug in his mother's arms, a piece of Raven's purple kimono between his teeth.

Caleb rubbed his son's head before starting into the city, "Yup, the first time we saw that he could really open a can of pain when provoked."

"Kinda like a puppy." Marie added with a laugh of her own. Her smile grew when she saw Joshua give a small smile of his own.

Estelle smiled but kept her eyes forward, "And you just _love_ puppies."

"M-Mom!" Marie complained.

Yuri looked between his daughter and Estelle with suspicion, "Does this have something to do with Repede's kids?" He sighed heavily and missed the shocked looks of everyone else, "Marie, why didn't you just _say_ you wanted to keep one?"

Marie blushed heavily before rolling her eyes. Taking Yuri's other hand, she pulled him further down the street, "Just come on dad."

"Something I said?" Yuri looked to Estelle only to see her shake her head before she kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh Yuri..."

After sharing a quick laugh (much to Yuri's confusion), the party moved deeper into the heart of Zaphias. It wasn't long before they heard a familiar voice yelling at some poor soul. However, after everyone saw the receiver of the tongue-lashing, the soul didn't seem so poor after all.

"How many times have I told you not to do that in public!"

"Oh come on, you were eating that apple like it didn't matter anyway."

Dressed in her best researching outfit, Rita Mordio stood glaring daggers at her husband and father of her children, Fenderick Mordio. The children, having long gotten used to their parent's odd displays of affection, ignored their bickering and waved hello at their friends. With that, the gang of children was together and chattering, leaving the adults to try and pry the fighting couple out of their argument.

"What will people think if you just up and do that all of a sudden!"

"That we're together, a.k.a 'married', and are quite physical with one another."

Rita growled as Fen flippantly finished his caramel apple and tossed it into the trash with a flick of his wrist. "You're a mutt. A shameless, slobbering mutt." She turned away from with a grunt and turned her nose upwards.

"Love you too dear." Fen chuckled before greeting their amused friends, "Hey everyone, a bit late to the party now aren't you?"

"Not late enough to miss the entertainment though." Raven grinned when Rita glared at him.

"Rita," Estelle practically leaped from Yuri to grasp her dear friend's hands, "oh it's so good to see you again." She gave the slightly startled mage a friendly smile before hugging her.

Rita gladly returned the gesture, "Yeah, it's been too long." She looked apologetically at Estelle, "Sorry about always being slow to write, work just piles up and the letters always get lost." She chuckled awkwardly before pointing a thumb at Fen, "I usually have him sniff it out."

"I wish Gaston was that useful." Ivory whispered to Marie.

"Hey!"

"Ivory, be nice to your brother." Fen gently pulled her ear before raising an eyebrow down at her.

"Alright daddy." Ivory rubbed her ear before glaring at a snickering Gaston. Her glare soon turned into a mischievous grin before looking back up at her parents, "Momma, can we go play with Marie and Joshua now?" Gaston grew pale at the word 'play'.

Rita shrugged, "I don't see why not." She looked at Yuri and Estelle.

"Better than sitting through a boring conference." Estelle gave Marie a wink.

"No problem here." Judy shrugged as well.

"As long as someone goes with you." Yuri smirked when he heard a torrent of whines erupt from the kids. "Don't think I forgot what happened the last time we left you in town without supervision."

Fen nodded, "Awesome as those fireworks were, you did cause quite the panic."

"Panic," Ivory whispered, "a word that goes nicely with _chaos_." While Marie giggled at her friend's strange smile, Gaston shivered at how joyously she had spoken.

"Why not Pappy Lowell?" Joshua, having only just now spoken since leaving Aurnion, stunned the group with his suggestion. The kids, equally stunned, looked upon Joshua with a new sense of admiration. Ivory gave him a thumbs-up.

Joseph shrugged, "Fine by me, I always hated the endless dribble of politicians anyway." He secured his knight's helm on his head and started opposite the castle, "Come along children, operation 'Be at Play' has officially begun." With a shout of success, the kids fell in around Joseph and began chattering amongst themselves.

"Sometimes, I wonder what evil we unleashed upon the world." Fen drew Rita close to him and smiled. Trusting Joseph with the safety of their children, the group started towards the castle once more. Moments after entering the royal quarter, all eyes went to the towering man weaving through the crowd of gawking nobles.

Yuri grinned at the sight as he watched Karol Capel, the leader of his guild. The tall man apologized and stumbled his way through the masses, shocking the people who would turn to berate his clumsiness. If his sheer height didn't cause some to freeze in place, then the savage glare of the woman accompanying him did.

"A street is made for _walking_, get with the program!" The young woman, known only as Nan to them, hissed at any who dared attempt to start trouble. With a firm yank, Nan pulled Karol further down the streets of Zaphias' royal quarter, "Come on Karol, and stop apologizing so much!"

"Sorry." Karol instantly flinched when he felt Nan give him a cross look.

"Hey Karol, wait up!" Yuri finally called out to their younger friend. Karol instantly recognized the voice and turned to face Yuri and the others. In moments, the group was reunited amidst the crowd of nobles and socializing guild-members.

Elated about seeing his old friends, Karol scooped up Estelle and Rita in a large hug, "Estelle, Rita, it's been awhile!" He set the two women down before nodding his greeting to the others. Unfortunately, he never got the chance to see the wives of his closest guild-mates and friends, so seeing both women in one place was a rare treat for the busy guild-master.

"Karol, it's great to see you." Estelle leaned over to wave at Nan, "Hello Nan!" Before the girl could mutter a bashful greeting, Estelle was hugging her.

"Uh, hi, good to uh see you too." Nan blushed at the display of familiarity.

Rita snorted and craned her neck to look up at Karol, "See you're alive squirt."

"Hey," Karol grinned, "isn't that my line Rita?"

The mage shrugged, "Tall and musclebound as you wish, but a squirt will always be a squirt."

Estelle clapped her hands together and looked at the scene before her. All of her dearest friends, and one of her newest, were all together again. "If only Repede were here."

"He is." Fen said with a shrug.

Yuri slightly recoiled, "How did he get here? He was in Nordipolica last I saw him."

Fen shrugged again, "Hey listen, all I know is that hound has got some connections." He jabbed a finger at Yuri, "It's what happens when you let a puppy grow up around you Lowell, it grows up to be the godfather of dogs."

"I should breed dogs professionally." Yuri joked and shared a laugh with everyone. With a final sigh, Yuri led the group towards the waiting gates of Zaphias castle, "Now that everyone's here, let's get this boring conference over with."

Estelle pinched her husband's arm. "Yuri," she scolded.

"The man has a point princess." Fen went rigid when a heel slammed onto his foot.

Rita glared at him, "Behave."

-OOO-

"Told you it'd be boring." Yuri smiled triumphantly when he spotted Estelle fighting off falling asleep. He ignored her less than pleased glance and spun a cheese wielding toothpick between his fingers, "At least they have the common sense to serve cheese between every presentation."

Karol yawned from beside Yuri and chuckled, "I'm just waiting for the banquet their bound to have. I mean, it takes a lot to keep me going, you know?" His answer was an unladylike grunt from down the table.

"Something to share with the class Rita darlin'?" Raven leaned forward to look down three seat at Rita.

"Yeah," the mage's gaze grew acidic as she flicked a cheese cube at Raven's forehead, "do _not_ call me 'darlin'."

"Aren't we a bit old to be playing with our food dear?" Fen gave Rita a cheeky smirk as he reclined in his seat. He propped his feet atop the table and continued to listen to the Union representative finish up her speech. Unfortunately, it was not Kauffman who gave the speech. It seems many were disenfranchised by her blunt views on less than productive guilds. Fen chuckled at the memory, "Heh heh, armed hobos with friends, that was a good one."

The Brave Vesperia Guild, and all those related through matrimony or otherwise, were snapped out of their boredom when the hall erupted into applause. Thankfully, this signaled the end of one more pointless speech. Yuri had already given his report before the assembly and, much to his friends' humor and relief, it only lasted five seconds.

_ "The bad guys showed up, we stomped them out, and we're under budget. Thank me later."_

After much more long-winded speeches by guild representatives from the Union and Harry himself, it was finally time for Zaphias to speak. The first order of business would be the Royal Knights, represented by none other than Flynn Scifo himself.

Yuri looked across the hall at Flynn and watched him organize his papers in preparation. Sodia Schifo, at his side as always, leaned over to give him words of encouragement before his presentation. As a last minute precaution, Flynn checked the tidiness of his formal attire and checked for any food stains despite the fact that there was no food. His perfectionist tendencies earned an eye-roll from Yuri.

"Not even going to wish him luck?" Estelle reached for Yuri's hand and looked at him with pleading eyes.

Yuri shook his head, "Wouldn't appreciate it." He shrugged and closed his eyes before leaning back, "Still hasn't gotten over the fact that the Black Brigade can run circles around his Royal Knights any day."

"You don't exactly remind him gently Yuri." Estelle tried to get some sort of sign of remorse from him.

"Honesty Estelle, honesty," was his only reply.

Flynn stood up to approach the podium prepared for the representatives, but stopped when the doors to the large chamber opened. He watched with curious eyes as one of the servants humbly approached the seat of Emperor Ioder.

The chamber packed with guild-members and imperial politicians was dead silent as the wiry man approached Ioder to whisper in his ear. Nobody could make out what he was whispering about, but some exchanged confused and suspicious glances with one another.

"He insists sire, says it has to do with..." was the only part of the conversation that could be heard.

Ioder leaned away, "Now?"

"Yes sire, he said now would be the most opportune time."

Ioder paused to think carefully, "Well, why not address the entire hall about it?" Ioder stood up from his seat and looked to the occupants of the chamber, "Delegates, councilmen and women, Guildmasters, and representatives, I ask you to pardon this rude interruption of our important meeting." He paused to nod at Flynn. Flynn understood the silent command and took his seat beside Sodia once more.

"An old friend of mine, and a pivotal figure to the Great War of so many years ago, has come forward to ask for time to address all of us." Ioder looked to the chamber of confused faces. "He wishes to return to Zaphias, what is rightfully hers, but it is a matter only concerning Zaphias." He looked mainly to those who aligned with the Guilds. "So I ask, would you allow us time to deal with this matter?"

The response was overwhelmingly positive. Those curious about this item wanted to see it themselves and hear an explanation. Others were moved by Ioder's asking permission of the assembly.

Ioder looked to the slightly flabbergasted servant, "Let him in."

Just like Ioder commanded, the grand doors of the conference hall opened once more. Calmly, a lone man stepped into the assembly, eyes set on the young emperor that stood at the center of the chamber. With the imperial delegates, councilmen and women, and guild representatives lining the tiered tables on either side, Duke approached Ioder.

Duke wasted none of the emperor's time before slowly drawing Dein Nomos. Laying the sword flat in his hands, Duke took three more steps towards Ioder before speaking in his emotionless, but heavy voice, "Like I told the servants, I am here to return what was once lost to the throne of Zaphias, the symbol of the emperor, Dein Nomos."

"Are you sure Duke?" Ioder bright eyes examined the older man carefully and respectfully. "I am no stranger to your task of keeping our world balanced." He kept his gaze locked with Duke's crimson stare, "What's brought about this sudden change."

"My time is not infinite, and my task is no longer needed." Duke took a moment to briefly look around, "I knew the moment there was peace, that my days with Dein Nomos were numbered." He gently extended his hands out towards Ioder, further offering Dein Nomos to the young emperor.

From their spot at the highest row of the chamber, Brave Vesperia watched with mixed feelings. Many had dreamed of the day the sword would return to the rightful successor to the throne, but they felt like this was the goodbye of a former adversary turned friend. Both beautiful and solemn, it is yet another step towards the future of their world.

"Duke, you dedicated your life to keeping our world alive and for that, we are eternally grateful." Ioder respectfully bowed to the white-haired swordsman. "It with great honor that I accept this sword from you, and upon it I pledge that the sacrifice of you, and all who swore to your task, will not be in vane."

"I will hold you to that oath Emperor Ioder." Duke remained still as a statue as Ioder reached out to take the legendary sword. He wanted to be the first to see his final task fulfilled, a chance to finally rest in a quiet countryside, away from the heavy troubles of the world. It was fate that decided otherwise. It was fate that gave him a front-row seat to the beginning.

Ioder's eyes grew wide when he felt a sharp shock course through every nerve of his body. The moment he felt the cool touch of Dein Nomos, it was as if the sword had let out a cry of triumph at finally returning to the hand of one who rules the path of a nation. This cry of finally being in destined hands came in the form of a bright, eerie glow that pulsed through the sword. Then, as if shocked by something unexpected, the sword's pulsing grew erratic. It had not expected a response.

_Finally, it is time..._

"What's going on!" The frightened cry of one man was heard over the torrent of confusion that followed. Dein Nomos, in a panic at feeling the presence of another like it, began to glow absurdly bright. It was a warning that silently fell upon deaf ears far too late.

Flynn was the first to hop over his table and rush downwards to Ioder, "Guards!" He roared, but it came too late.

The doors to the hall were thrown open a third time and ripped from their hinges. With a mighty crash, the doors fell to the ground cracked and splintered. Beyond them stood someone unknown to the occupants of the room. Around him, three others focused their gaze upon the one grasping Dein Nomos.

"Go, you have to go and alert the others!" Flynn frantically screamed at the only knight not made into a skewered heap of broken flesh and bent steel. Only seconds into whatever this was, and the halls of Zaphias already overflowed with blood.

"And while you do that," Yuri led his friends down to the floor to help Flynn, "we'll find out who these clowns are." Yuri drew the weapon always at his side, Second Star, and glared at the four intruders, "Well, who the hell are you?"

The man at the center, draped in a black tunic and covered in white, veined armor, didn't answer. His eyes, strong and dark, looked through Yuri and Flynn and focused on Ioder, "The blood traitor shows himself at last." He hissed.

"Hey, hey," a large guild representative stood up from his seat and glared down at the uninvited guests. "You have nerve to barge into this chamber with only four men." He descended to the floor, leading the other guild representatives in filling the space between Yuri's group and the door. He continued to taunt the intruders, his fellow Union members roaring with laughter and support.

Fen, though amused by the display of unity, felt something strange about these four men. His instincts, however, were too late to stop what would come next.

Anyone not cut in three were shocked to see a wall of swords suddenly appear and kill over half of the representatives that stood in the way of the group of four. Ahead of the strange man who spoke, stood what appeared to be a royal knight. Tunic tattered and armor bronze with age, the strange knight raised the sword in his hand and commanded the hundreds of swords to prepare to strike.

"What the HELL!" One man stumbled backwards, shocked when he was splashed by the blood of the man that once stood in front of him.

"Who are you!" Yuri yelled his demand and pushed Estelle behind him. In all honesty, that attack shook him. Never has he seen one man command hundreds of swords with a mere wave of a hand. He did not know who they were, but the knight was the most dangerous so far.

"Highness!"

"Commandant Scifo!"

"Form ranks, defend the Emperor!"

The chamber was once again breeched as a flood of royal knights moved to defend Ioder. Flynn, still shocked by the sight of seeing twenty men slain within seconds, forced himself to regain control. He looked to the knights filling the chamber, and the representatives trying to use the very same doors to leave, "Take Ioder and go!" Flynn looked to Yuri.

"I don't remember being under your command Scifo!" Yuri shot back.

"We all need to get out of here!" Estelle shouted over the both of them before taking Ioder and running out.

Flynn nodded, but looked over the crowd for the one person dearest to him, "Where's Sodia!"

"She ran out already, looked pissed as a rattlesnake though." Raven directed the defenseless nobles to the doors, trying to keep people from trampling each other.

Flynn nodded before shooting a hard look to Yuri, "No hidden allies this time?"

"When will you get that pole out of your ass?" Yuri said with clenched teeth. He didn't give his friend a chance to reply before following Estelle through the door, "Where are we going!"

"The throne room!" Estelle shouted back, "If things get worse, we can go to the summit of the castle and call Ba'ul!"

Judy nodded and started to communicate with her friend. He'd need to be brought up to speed and ready to pick them up with a moment's notice. While talking to her old friend, Judith's eyes dropped to Ioder's hands to see Dein Nomos was no longer in his possession.

"Shoot, the kids!" Fen suddenly slapped his forehead as he looked to their left. The windows allowed the escaping guests to see the outside. Thankfully, the city looked fine despite the eerily darker night sky and bright moon. Noting this to his relief, Fen looked to Rita, "Go see if the kids are okay, take Karol with you or something, we can't let them get caught up in all this."

Rita shot him a concerned glance, "But— "

Fen shoved her down a hallway that would lead outside, "Just go, we already have this covered. We can pick up the kids if you get them out of the city." Fen waved before he followed the others down that dim hall and to the throne room.

The disgruntled mage started to protest, but her words were lost as she was slowly swept along with the escaping crowd.

"Man, I'm never going to complain about a boring conference ever again." Karol continued to sprint alongside Nan as his mind reeled from how quickly things went from boring to chaotic. He looked up the hall at Estelle and Ioder, "Who are those guys and what do they want?"

Nan glared ahead, "Hell if I know, but that one guy said something about a 'blood traitor' or something."

"Decipher it later, focus on running now." Flynn picked up the pace and caught up with Estelle and Ioder. He outran both as they approached the door to the throne room, and burst through the door with his shoulder. "It's clear!"

"Good, start barricading the door, it'll slow those guys down for us to get the heck out of here." Fen didn't hesitate to follow his own instructions. Whatever furniture he could grab he pressed against the doors to the throne room. Yuri and Karol quickly helped block the main door to the chamber, knowing it'd take a lot to brace the large doors.

Estelle let go of Ioder's hand and breathed a sigh of relief, "Are you okay Ioder?"

The emperor finally regained his wits and shook his head free of any fog. Taking a moment more to compose himself, Ioder nodded, "Yes, I'm fine." He offered his relative a small smile, "Thank you Estellise," he looked to everyone, "thanks to you all."

"Don't thank us yet," Yuri rushed to block another door, "we're not out of the fire."

"Yuri, show some respect already!"

"There's that pole again." Yuri mocked and ignored his friend's firm tone.

"Yuri," Flynn growled.

Raven quickly defused the situation, "Everyone just calm down. No sense in fighting with each other when we have plenty to deal with ourselves." He let out the breath he was holding when he saw Yuri and Flynn simply part ways. Better than a fist fight. "Now, some one help me get that door in the back open." He turned to start for the door, but froze when his eyes rested on the throne.

Curious, everyone followed his gaze and felt their blood run cold. Ioder, being the closest to the throne, went pale at the sight of the one who called him a 'blood traitor'. "H-how did you get in here?" His voice was hardly above a whisper.

His answer never came. The main doors to the chamber, blocked by the largest articles of furniture, was blown apart by a sudden stream of swords. Like a goliath, serpentine creature, the swords flooded into the throne room and surrounded the members of Brave Vesperia. As expected, the knight and his companions stepped into the throne room with little thought to the shocked heroes within.

"Yes," the man sitting on the throne started, "the throne finally returns to he who laid its foundation." His expression of serenity grew cold as he looked to the three at the door. Snapping his fingers, he pointed upwards. Immediately, the one in the robes with the staff levitated and shot up through the ceiling like a phantom.

"What are you talking about?" Ioder slowly stepped away from the throne, but in front of Estelle.

Slowly, the man's eyes returned to glaring at Ioder, "Casting me down from atop the castle was not enough to stop me. Leaving me for dead, a memory long forgotten by my people is but a speck standing in the way of a bull."

"Who are you?"

"The first, and only king of the kingdom of Zaphias."

Yuri, in a desperate attempt to cut them a hole to the back door and to an escape, turned and shouted, "Azure Edge!" The wave of azure energy rocketed towards the "king", but it never struck him. The knight, in a display of inhuman speed, moved from the door to the throne and split Azure Edge into two. The halves flew by the throne and into the wall harmlessly. "How the hell?"

Everyone was awestruck by what they witnessed. Far from Yuri's strongest arte as it was, Azure Edge was known for packing enough force to knock over a bear. To simply parry the attack with so much as giving ground was beyond inhuman.

Judy, having thought things could get no worse, was quickly proven wrong. Ba'ul, bearing a tone of alarm she rarely heard, told her something troubling. The staff wielding enigma that vanished earlier was at the summit of the castle, and chanting an incantation amidst a very complicated formula. It was now, at this very moment that Judy realized that they are dealing with a force beyond even that of an Adephagos. "My god."

"Fen!" All eyes briefly went to the doors as Rita rushed in, eyes wide with worry.

Before Fen could utter a word of confusion at her presence or Judy could give a cry of warning, the world around them was swept into a torrent of wind, white vines, and the feeling of a sound defeat. Before anyone could blink, scream, or even curse, Brave Vesperia found themselves outside of the castle, outside of the royal quarter, and outside of Zaphias itself.

From the throne room, Zaphimus sat in stoic triumph at conquering what was rightfully his. He had watched the spell of his trusted brother rip the intruders from his castle and cast them into the wilderness outside of the city — where they belonged. However, one uninvited guest remained, and with him the final thorn in his side. Slowly, he looked over to see Duke entering the chamber with Dein Nomos once more in his grasp.

"That magic," Duke raised the dark sword to point at Zaphimus, "it's ancient magic. Magic that does not need blastia, but the blood of the Child of the Full Moon." His crimson eyes looked to Zaphimus, then the knight, then the final figure in the chamber, "All of you, Children of the Full Moon?"

"And the gods of this world." Zaphimus snapped his fingers and pointed to Duke.

The knight, once idle, charged Duke with his silver sword raised. Duke dodged the first attempt for his head and slashed at the knight's face. The knight leaned out of the sword's reach before ducking to attack low. Duke leaped over the attack and fired shot after shot of Shock Thrusts, trying to hit him with waves of crimson energy. However, the knight sidestepped each wave and returned it with an Azure Barrage.

"Blast it," Duke narrowly dodged the second blast of aer before rolling to the side for a Dragon Ascension. The knight cut through the attack effortlessly, but it left all the opening Duke needed. Ignoring the screaming of his aged body, Duke charged with a Crimson Wolf and threw the knight back a few paces.

Once again, it was all the opening Duke wanted. Quickly shifting direction, Duke charged Zaphimus with sword raised to pierce his heart. However, Duke never so much as pressed the tip to Zaphimus's chest. In the king's hand was a sword much like Dein Nomos, only it was white in color and the handle was held in the palm of Zaphimus's fist.

"W-What?" Duke coughed as blood dripped from his clenched teeth. The twin of Dein Nomos remained still, skewering him through the chest.

Lifting Duke higher, Zaphimus threw him into the air with a shout, "Azure Edge!"

Time slowed for Duke as piercing pain was replaced by an explosive, searing agony. He watched with cloudy, crimson eyes as the knight sent three ghostly swords into his torso. The sheer force of the blow threw him from the room's window and into the air to descend to the cold ground of a lifeless Zaphias.

The knight, after a moment of silence, looked to Zaphimus.

"No, leave it." He stood up from his throne and started for the doors that would lead him to the summit of the castle, "We have more important things to do." He stepped outside and breathed deeply as joined the mage of his brethren. Looking out over the city, he admired the growing cocoon around it. With most of Zaphias cast from the city, he soaked in the lifelessness, the stillness of his crowned jewel.

"Soon, soon we will make this beacon of human prosperity an eternal light of this dim world." Zaphimus looked up at the full moon above and reached up towards it, "Soon, we shall join and become one with the gods of this world." He smiled joyously as outside, dread filled those exiled from their homes. Their heroes, struck by their swift and utter defeat, could only think of the children still trapped within the dead capital.

-OOO-

-OOO-

**A/N: Oh my goodness this was so freaking long! Figured I'd combine two chapters to make up for my absence. A few personal things got in the way of my writing sadly, and I'm going to be relocating for the next few months. If anyone's going to Disneyland in Florida anytime soon, you might unknowingly run into me (next few weeks through january). Anyway, sorry for the late update, I do hope this thrilled and chilled. Until next time...**


	8. Heart of the Matter

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been settling into my new place of residence and getting to know the people around me. Again, can't promise I'll be pumping these out nearly as fast as before, but I am not dropping this story. Anyway, please refresh yourself if you must, for those itching to continue, let's begin.**

**ToV: The Overlooking Crown**

**Moments: Ring Around the Rosy**

When the calm streets of the capital were torn apart by vines of light and a maelstrom of some unseen force, the world seemed to go black like a dead lightbulb. It flickered for what felt like eternity before one, final flash consumed all the light around them until nothing but shadows were left. That terrible, otherworldly event was what brought the innocent play of the children to a stop.

The world, now a mesh of mixed colors and lights, only confused the spinning head of the Yuri's daughter. Her body gave a quick shot of achy pain before she tested her ability to move. Thankfully, she was fine and strong enough to lift Joshua who had been on top of her.

"What," She glanced around, "happened?" Marie groggily looked around her and cradled Joshua. She quickly spotted her other friends amongst her, and quivered as a chill coursed through her body. "Where's Papp-" no sooner had the words left her mouth when a hand swiftly snatched Marie up.

With a muffled cry, Marie and Joshua were taken into a nearby alleyway and was swallowed by the lifeless shadows.

**Chapter 8: Heart of the Matter**

"Nooo," a piercing yell shattered the shocked silence that hung in the air. "No, no no no, NO!" The sound of fists pounding against an immovable object echoed through the fields outside of the city. In desperation, knights and residents alike were trying to beat down the barrier that locked them out of their beloved city. Amongst them, Fen was savagely trying his hardest to rip through the shield.

Zaphias, once the image of Imperial might, now looked like a white sphere that rested atop the rolling plains. The tall peek of Zaphias castle was swallowed by a barrier that reached beyond its summit and out to the very gates that enclosed the Lower Quarter. The barrier itself was made of what looked to be white vines, or thread, like that of a spider. It coiled around Zaphias and veiled it from view.

In moments, the people of Zaphias lost everything they held dear. Homes were locked away from the stunned masses, familiar streets and gathering places lay lifeless inside the barrier, and the castle that so many knights swore to guard was now under the control of their unknown foe.

"Fen," Yuri finally stepped up beside his friend and called out to him, "Fen, enough." Finally, after Fen ignored Yuri's voice for a third time, he caught Fen's arm and pulled him from the barrier. Fen fought his hold for a few moments before shrugging Yuri off.

With one, final growl of anguish, Fen turned and drove his fist into a nearby tree. The force of the blow shattered the tree's trunk in an explosion of splinters. The silence of shock that dwelled amongst the gathered citizens was broken when the tree toppled with a loud crash. Soon, the forests of Zaphias were filled with the sounds of mourning, rage, and the babbling of those in disbelief.

Estelle attempted to offer words to console the obviously pissed Fen, but the holder of Durendal just snorted and stormed off into the forest. A few stale moments of silence followed his departure before dull thumping sounds filled the void.

"What now?" Karol asked the one question everyone was avoiding. He glanced around and saw that everyone was just as lost as he was.

Raven took a few steps away from the group before speaking. "Let's focus on the here-and-now for the moment." He turned around and assumed a more serious posture. "What we know for sure is that we've all been booted out of the capital, there are innocent people still inside, and we know nothing about who our enemy is."

The weight of Raven's words hung heavy amongst the group before Flynn spoke. His voice even and measured, Flynn said, "We do have a few clues though." He sat down on the ground heavily, "He called himself the 'first and only king of Zaphias', and Dein Nomos reacted to him." Flynn's cold-colored eyes turned towards an Ioder lost in thought.

Another stretch of silence plagued their discussion, but Yuri no longer felt like letting it linger too long. He looked at the only stressed parent who appeared completely unfazed. "Judy, can you call Ba'ul?"

Judy gave Yuri a questioning look before shrugging, "That won't be a problem. He's probably heading for us anyway." She took a few steps away from their huddle to communicate with her old friend in private.

Ignoring the looks everyone was giving him, Yuri continued, "Old man, think you can take a look around and give us some idea of how many people might have to temporarily move somewhere else?"

Raven blinked, slightly taken back, before he smirked, "Leave it to old Raven, that kinda stuff is my specialty." He turned and skipped off into the crowd in search of high place to look around.

"What are you planning Yuri?" Flynn looked up at his old friend with suspicious eyes.

"Don't you have responsibilities to attend to?" Yuri glanced down at him with hard, half-lidded eyes, "_Commandant_." Yuri's hard gaze cooled to one of indifference when Flynn stood up to face him.

His eyes aflame with indignation, Flynn coldly responded, "I don't need you to remind me of my responsibilities, Lowell." With that, Flynn stalked off to bark orders at the first knight he laid eyes on. As if the shellshocked leader of the knights was a thing of the past, Flynn rounded up what knights he could and set up the escort of the citizens to safe ground.

Yuri watched from where he was, his expression blank besides the slightest hint of a smirk. He turned his back on the scene before looking at the only members of his group that saw the exchange. Though Karol, Nan, Rita, and Caleb looked a bit confused, Estelle stared at him with knowing eyes. "We're going to pay an old, old friend a visit." He paused so Judy could rejoin the group and hear, "Our destination is Aurnion. Something tells me we're going to need a history lesson, and Baldwen is the best teacher I can think of."

"Looks like we're going on _another_ adventure." Karol's shoulders sagged when he sighed heavily.

Caleb folded his arms and looked towards the cocoon encasing Zaphias, "I'd fight three Demigogs if it meant getting the kids out of there safe and sound."

"Oh," Estelle's more relaxed eyes widened with realization, "Rita, shouldn't you go get Fen?" She looked to the mage with an innocent gaze. It didn't take long, however, to see the hint of hesitance in Rita's eyes.

It was barely noticeable, but Yuri saw her muscles tense slightly at the idea. Rita seemed to consider Estelle's question before silently nodding and walking into the dimness of the woods.

"What was that about?" Karol blinked in confusion.

Yuri slowly shook his head, "I don't know." He put a hand to his mouth and coughed. The action went unnoticed until he coughed a third time. Estelle quickly looked at him with concern, lightly putting a hand on his back.

"Are you alright?" Her green eyes focused on him like they always do when she asks that question. She's looked at him with such a gaze ever since they were married, always on the lookout for anything he'd dare hide from her. Last time, it had been his battered soul and bruised heart, and she'd sooner create another Adephogos than let him try and hide something again.

Yuri breathed steadily as his coughs weakened, "I'm fine, just a little cold." He held her closer with one arm and offered a smile to help ease her worry.

The pink-haired noble, however, hid her shock behind gently closed eyes. In her mind, she was stunned for the second time in her life. After years of marriage, Yuri had never told a lie to her... until now.

- - -O O O- - -

Thud

…...

Thud

…...

Thud SNAP!

Rita's steady trek into the forest shuttered to a halt when her legs when rigid at the loud snap of a tree. A crash spoke of the tree's mighty fall, and the continuation of the thudding sounds did nothing to ease the ice on her spine. She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued into the forest at a slower, quieter pace.

Thud

Thud Thud

Snap

The sharp splitting of timber brought Rita to a halt again, this time with a gasp. As if without permission, her eyes slammed tightly shut and her shoulders went as stiff as stone. When she finally willed her eyes to open, all she saw was the ground, and all she felt was frustrated with herself. "For goodness sake Mordio," Rita admonished herself, "since when did you become this pathetic?"

Like a match was suddenly lit within her, Rita gathered her resolve and continued her walk. The sounds of someone pounding wood continued to thunder around her, but she no longer cared. She had a job to do, and her children needed their mother to get daddy back in line and on his leash.

"There you are." Her voice was just above a whisper when she came across Fen. He stood over what was left of a thick maple tree. It laid at his feet, little more than shavings and mulch. She was tempted to sift through the demolished for a toothpick, but she doubted that she'd find one. Her gaze lifted to stare at his back as he caught his breath. Even after pummeling a tree for thirty minutes, he still managed to keep his formal clothes in order.

Fen flexed his hands and balled them into tight fists before relaxing them. "Decide on what to do yet?" His voice had the edge of a growl to it, and he refused to turn and look at the woman he swore his life to.

"We're going to Aurnion to talk with that crazy old shepherd." Rita took a cautious step towards him, but remained out of arms reach. She looked at his hands and bit her lip at his bleeding knuckles. The leather of the gloves he always wore was torn enough to expose the torn skin of his hand and allowed droplets of blood to drip freely. "Fen?" She called him when he did not say anything back.

"What?" He still faced the seemingly endless forest.

Rita took a deep breath and stepped within reach of Fen, "It'll be alright." She placed her hand on his tense arm, "We'll get them back, and we'll all be a hap-" She gasped and jumped back when Fen swiftly turned and shrugged off her hand. His violet eyes were glowing with the feral intensity of his wolf form and both were focused on her.

When the flash of shock on Rita's face registered with Fen, he turned back around and focused his burning gaze at the ground. "I will," He closed his hand into a fist, "even if it kills me, I _will_ get them back."

"_We_ will." Rita tried to amend her reaction, but could only settle on sitting a little bit away from him, facing a different direction.

Elsewhere, far from Zaphias but not out of reach of the effects of the past few hours, the Spirits gathered high atop a nameless mountain. All of them looked troubled, far more than when Demigog's shadow loomed over their world. They hesitated to speak, none desiring to be the one to open their meeting about such a terrible topic.

"History... can be the greatest curse given to us all." Rem, ever the wise fox of light despite his size, broke the silence delaying the meeting. "We have all gathered here for an obvious purpose." He addressed the crowd of Spirits that followed the former Entelexia. The lesser Spirits all floated with hushed concern and worry. Even the smallest Spirit could feel that a great darkness has awakened.

Ebon, equally troubled, skipped his cynical remarks and continued after his brother. "Our struggle against the Adephogos, the pollution of the very life force of our beloved world, left many scars that we foolishly ignored and forgot."

"At the time, we did not fathom the consequences of our actions." Efreet looked upwards, "It is possible, however ironic it may be, that it is our actions that could doom this world."

Undine, the Spirit who commands water, assumed command of the meeting after Efreet's words. Though a boiling mass of uncontrollable flame, Efreet's words held an unusual amount of remorse. "Many of you are too young to know, many others sacrificed the memory to become what you are now." She paused, "But it is the only memory that I absolutely refused to sacrificed when I became reborn as Undine."

"The prayer we made to the first Entelexia," Sylph looked up to the silver moon, "the prayer we made to Mother."

"The prayer for salvation." Rem stood up on his legs and bowed his head, "All of us, human and Entelexia alike prayed for salvation, for a solution to the plague that we foresaw. We were worshipped, exalted as gods amongst Krityan and Human alike, yet it is our blessing that has become a curse." The meeting fell silent at his words, as the darkness of the night seemed to grow even deeper before the coming of dawn.

Deep into the night, Ba'ul landed just outside of Aurnion. Resting himself on the grassy plains that rolled into the night, Ba'ul wished his friends good luck as they departed. Judy rubbed the large Entelexia's chin affectionately, "Don't worry Ba'ul, we'll get answers and then save the kids." Her pink eyes glistened at the thought of her little boy in danger, but she refused to let tears fall.

Yuri led the silent group into town at a steady pace. Briefly, he noticed how different this visit was compared to the others. Before, their visits had been more light-hearted. Even with the pressure of the world's fate on their shoulders, his band of friends would laugh and joke as they sought out their reason for coming. However, this time, the air amongst them was vastly different.

He'd sensed the change the moment everyone set foot onto Ba'ul. The light feeling of being amongst friends was replaced by the weight of uncertainty and anxiety. If he had to compare it to any other time in their travels, he'd compare it to when they stormed Zaphias to rescue Estelle from Alexei's grasp. He'd felt the same tug deep within his chest as he does now. Every second felt like hours and held the horrible possibility that they will be too late to save the lives precious to them.

After what felt like a day's walk through the town and to Baldwen's manor, Yuri wasted no time knocking on the door. As expected, one of Baldwen's servants answered the door and addressed them with a traditional greeting. "My, what a surprise to see such famous faces at this hour." The servant scanned the anxious faces of Yuri's party, "How may I help you?"

"We're here to see the Magistrate." Raven was quick to speak, hoping to speed up this exchange from the start.

The servant nodded, "I expected as much, but most of Master Baldwen's duties falls under the jurisdiction of Mrs. Lowell..." He cast a weary glance towards Estelle and allowed his confusion to show.

"Does this look like a friggin' business call?"

In slight shock, all eyes looked to the speaker of such a sharp response. While most of the group expected the remark from Rita, none expected it from Fen. Rita's shocked look turned into and unreadable stare as she watched Fen glare at the shocked servant.

"O-Oh, I see, you must want to speak with him about u-unofficial business." The servant took a moment to compose himself before stepping aside, "Please, this way." Finding his composure once more, the servant led the party through the manor and towards the study in the back.

Nothing about Baldwen's abode had changed over the years. Various portraits and statues of sheep littered the various rooms for decoration. Raven, having the sharp eyes of the group, spotted a few new additions in the sitting room and dining hall, but nothing too out of Baldwen's ordinary. However, upon entering the study of the manor, everyone was taken back by the change.

In the past, the study had been a stuffy room with only one, large window to provide light. Its walls were covered with bookshelves, all full to the point of bursting. Recently, it appeared Baldwen had the room renovated to allow much more natural light into the room. All but two bookshelves were gone with the only two remaining being on the side walls. Straight ahead, however, the wall had been replaced by glass. Reminiscent of the King's Bane's bridge, the glass went outwards in a half circle, and provided a spectacular view of the star-filled sky.

Against the dark backdrop of the starry night, Baldwen stood quietly gazing up at the crescent moon. "I was wondering how soon you'd think of coming to see me." The aged man slowly turned to offer his guests a wrinkled smile. "I'm glad to see age has brought wisdom to you all."

"Magistrate Baldwen, it's terrible." Estelle stepped towards the smiling old man. "We need your help, Zaphias has been swallowed by some strange barrier."

Yuri gestured with his hand, "We're hoping you can help shed some light on the situation." His dark eyes flashed as he gazed at Baldwen, "I mean, you do already have the answers to this whole thing."

"Nothing gets by you Yuri." Baldwen found his old chair and sat down heavily upon it.

"That's my line old man." The swordsman shot back. "How'd you find out?"

Baldwen pointed upwards, "The stars, my dear friend, know far more than I ever will." He gazed up into the night once more before continuing, "Please, tell me all that happened this night." The next hour was dedicated to retelling the experience of being stormed by the mysterious intruders, and the expulsion from Zaphias. Baldwen listened quietly throughout the tale, nodding and humming periodically.

"... so we naturally thought to come to you, seeing how we'll need knowledge from the past." Karol, who assumed the role of storyteller partway through, finished his retelling.

The old shepherd remained silent for a few moments, pondering to himself as he ran a shriveled hand through his snow-white beard. He breathed a heavy sigh and sank deeper into his loose, green robes, "What tangled web a spider can weave." Before anyone could speak a word of confusion, Baldwen stood up and walked towards the bookshelf to his right.

"Mind clarifying?" Judy asked what was on everyone's mind.

Baldwen ceased his search before sighing yet again. "I fear this was born from the desperation of both humans and Entelexia alike." He grumbled and pressed a finger to his head, "This could take a bit of explaining... perhaps if we try and kill two birds with one stone?" He glanced over to the confused group and spotted a pair of violet eyes glaring at him in warning. "I have a request."

"Have anything to do with us getting answers?" Yuri raised an eyebrow, as if telling Baldwen to be cautious despite his oddities.

The old Magistrate nodded his head calmly, "Of course."

Rita started tapping her foot impatiently, "Well, what is it?"

"We need to go to Myorzo, the sacred city of the Krityans." Baldwen immediately set about collecting what looked to be random belongings. As he went back and forth amongst the study, he addressed his guests with hastily, "I'll explain the basics along the way, but there are texts that are likely only in Myorzo that will explain more than I can."

"But you do know _something_." Yuri clarified.

Baldwen nodded, "Yes, and it dates back to the beginning of our age, when the foundations of Zaphias were first laid."

"You mean before the reign of Emperor Rominicus, the first emperor of Zaphias?" Estelle was instantly intrigued, recalling the years of studying she did about the empire. Her pink eyebrows crashed together in confusion, "The years before the reign of Emperor Rominicus have been shrowded in mystery and legend for centuries."

"Exactly," Baldwen pointed with his finger, "and that, my dear, is the most important piece to this puzzle." He continued to gather belongings before pausing to continue the discussion. "First, we must find out as much about our enemy as possible, lest he surprise us."

"What do you mean?" Nan, having remained silent throughout the entire night, finally spoke up.

Baldwen stared meaningfully at Estelle, "First, we must unravel the mysteries of the Child of the Full Moon, the weapons used in the ancient past, and the event that would change the fate of this world forever."

"Quit dancing around the subject gramps and just spit it _out_ already!" Fen was close to choking the old man, as he snarled from the back of the study.

"Your enemy, my dear," Baldwen gazed at Estelle once more, "is of your blood, and possesses powers that far surpass yours." He finished stuffing trinkets into an old, gray bag and tied it securely. "What you face, is the result of a pact made between brothers."

Fen glared at the old magistrate and growled.

"I cannot continue here." Baldwen motioned to the door and hoisted his large sack of goods over his shoulder, "To Myorzo, there we shall find all the answers we so desire."

Yuri nodded and waited while everyone filed out after the old man.

"We sure as hell better." Fen muttered under his breath. However, he didn't say it quietly enough to slip it past Yuri.

The leader of the Black Brigade caught Fen by his shoulder and yanked him into staring eye-to-eye with his subordinate and friend. "Fen, cool it already." He spoke firmly as he stared into the fierce, ice-blue eyes of his trusted friend. "Listen, we're all feeling the pressure of all this, but you snarling all over the place isn't helping."

Fen slowly looked between Yuri's dark, commanding gaze, and the hand that still had his shoulder by his vest. In a swift motion, Fen flung Yuri's hand from his clothes and crisply snapped them back into order. "I guess you have a point."

Yuri let the tension of the situation go with a sigh. "And what's up with you and Rita?" A sharp glance from his frequent partner silenced his prying. Putting his hands up in mock defense, Yuri said, "Alright, you don't have to answer." He started out of the door, but offered a few more words for Fen's consideration, "Whatever it is though, shouldn't it be your job to help and support her?" With that, Yuri left Fen alone to brood over his words.

"I know," Fen looked down, "but don't you have the responsibility to tell your wife you're dying?" Fen put his hands in his pockets and started out of the manor. "Hypocrite."

-OOO-

-OOO-

_From high atop the tower, the king watches with gaze unwavering_

_In his right hand, the power of kings and gods_

_On his tongue the words of the glowing moon_

_The land is still 'neath his feet_

_The beast is at rest._

-OOO-

-OOO-

**A/N: Wow, it's been way too long since i've updated. Like I said before, it's to be expected since i'm working a lot and meeting tons of new people. I'll continue to work on each chapter bit by bit until they are ready for your eyes, and we will see the end of this story. Promise! Thank you for reading, and please review.**


	9. Legend of Brave Vesperia

**A/N: Wow, it's been a long time since my last update, and I do apologize for that. However, a bit of good news is that I'm reaching the end of my stay out of my hometown and will be returning to a much slower, quieter life. You know what that means? I get to write more! Whoo! Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Suggested Song: "Key of the Twilight" (Basically, any song by Yuki Kajiura will fit this whole story)**

**ToV: The Overlooking Crown**

**Moments: Writing on the Wall**

The stale silence of lifelessness weighed much heavier on her than she had first thought. Growing up until now, she'd grown used to an empty room, or a quiet house. Her dad, loving as he was, just couldn't be home all of the time, and her mother was very busy. Sure, her brother was around, but he was always tucked in a corner reading their mom's research books.

To be frank, Ivory Mordio was used to being surrounded by silence. However, _this_ silence was heavy, sinister, and sad. Zaphias, which had been bustling with life, sound, and warmth, stood silent and dark in the palm of a tempest of protective magic. The people were banished away or forced into hiding, and they took whatever confidence she had with them.

Ivory hugged her legs to her more firmly, and tried her hardest to force back a tear in her eye that felt hard a pebble. Her eyes stinging hot, she sniffled quietly. It was strange, because she wanted so desperately for the silence to end, but she didn't want to be the one to do it.

In her heart, she hoped that Marie would try to lift their spirits, but the young Lowell simply sat beside her with Joshua's head in her lap. Gaston, her spineless bookworm of a brother sat across from her in the dark alleyway. His legs were out to the point where they almost touched the toes of her shoes, but the alley was just big enough to compensate.

'I hate the quiet,' Ivory thought to herself. 'Somebody, please say something.' She closed her eyes and curled even tighter into a tiny ball. The tear she fought to hold back fell heavily on her arm and rolled down onto the cold concrete. 'Daddy,' she cried into herself, 'where are you?'

Sudden movement from Gaston and Marie snapped Ivory from her depressing thoughts. She opened her eyes glanced out into the street as she listened carefully. It was the unmistakable sound of someone walking, a break to the silence that threatened to suffocate her. Soon, the source of the sound appeared at the entrance to the alley, and in the hands of Joseph Lowell, was the bloodstained sword of the emperor.

"Come on, we need to find a better place to hide." Joseph held Dein Nomos in one hand and started deep into the darkness of the alley.

Ivory shivered at the cold of... whatever time of day it was, and followed Joseph without uttering a single word. She briefly caught sight of Marie hoisting Joshua up to carry him on her shoulder, but Gaston stepped in to help. Ivory, though aware of her friends, could not stop staring at Dein Nomos as it sank deeper and deeper into the darkness. For on the dark violet that was Dein Nomos —blade and hilt—...

….. were the crimson stains of blood.

-OOO-

**Chapter 9: Legend of Brave Vesperia**

_Long ago, when our world was but a shadow adrift in a sea of nothingness, a great seed took root. The seed soon grew into a large, marvelous tree. Its green leaves dripped golden dew onto the formless earth, and gave birth to life. Our lifeless, shadow of a world soon grew into shimmering jewel that sparkled with life and light. That, is the legend of Terca Lumeries and its birth._

_ The legend of its encounter with doom is closely tied with its birth. For where there is life and light, there is also death and darkness. The shadows that once filled our world grew hungry for the power that sprang from the great tree. It lusted to taste the golden dew and grow more powerful once more._

_ The tree, sensing the looming darkness closing in, gave birth to great beasts that would defend it. Given the name Entelexia, the beasts fought the darkness that threatened the tree and the life it had given birth to. After centuries of fighting, the beasts finally defeated the darkness and drove it back into the abyss from which it came. However, to keep the darkness from awakening once more, the Entelexia consumed the golden dew of the tree — but it was not enough._

_ Finally, one of the oldest and wisest Entelexia suggested a plan that would ensure that the tree would not attract another birth of darkness. She offered to fly the tree up into the sky and seal its great power with her own body, only allowing it to seep out little by little. Before she did this, the tree dripped one, final drop of golden dew. From this drop of dew, mankind was born._

_ Her mission approved by her brethren, the Entelexia flew the tree up into the sky and encased it in her own body. Humans, the youngest and most naïve of the tree's offspring, grew to call the tree's prison "the moon"._

-OOO-

"...and that," Baldwen stood up from his seat on the ship's deck, "is the legend of how Terca Lumireis and the moon came to be." His old eyes glanced about the deck and at the pondering faces of the world's heroes. Some looked lost while others were amazed by such a legend. Estelle, her sparkling green eyes focused on the moon looming overhead, seemed thrilled at the small story.

Yuri, far less interested in the legend than his wife, nodded his understanding. "We'll be pulling into Myorzo soon, and I assume we'll need to keep that little bedtime story in mind?" He vaguely heard Rita snort a chuckle at calling it a bedtime story.

"Indeed you will." The old man turned his eyes to the ever approaching Myorzo. The ancient city of the Kritya was still searching for a place to rejoin the world on the ground, but the Entelexia that carries it had yet to choose the life of a Spirit. He took a deep breath and smiled gently at the city covered in the gentle darkness of night. "I almost fear the answers we will find."

Raven looked up from lounging on the deck, half asleep. "Why's that?"

"What we find," Bladwen frowned, "could very well change the way you understand our world."

"Beg your pardon?" Rita lifted an eyebrow at his nostalgic expression.

"As a scientist, you've come to think that you know a great deal about the world around us." Baldwen motioned widely as Ba'ul flew into position to dock at the city's gate. "However, there are forces at work that even you, in all your years of dedicated research and discovery, cannot fathom."

Caleb shrugged, "Well, we're more here to figure out a way to stop this week's nutcase than uncover the secrets of our world." He stood up and prepared to drop the ramp so they can depart. "I think we'll be able to live with whatever we find."

"Speak for yourself." Karol nervously looked to the side. His eyes lowered to meet the silence gaze of Nan. Surprisingly quiet, Nan embraced Karol's arm and held it tight. "But we'll stick together and take whatever's thrown at us." He felt Nan nod and moved to disembark the boat.

Entering the familiar city and finding the familiar study of the mayor was quick. Yuri was sure to rush any long-winded greetings and promptly explained the gravity of their situation to the old Krityan leader. The party was quickly led to the study and given permission to browse the extent of his library for any useful information.

"Thank you for your kindness." Judy politely bowed to the old Krityan, but he waved her off.

"It's a pleasure, feel free to summon me if you are in need of anything." He wished them all a good night and left the study.

Estelle looked around the room of ancient tomes and smiled as if she was right at home, "So, where do we begin?" She eyes a particular stack of old books with hungry eyes, but Baldwen quickly crushed her intensions to delve into such ancient texts.

"We begin here." Baldwen pointed to the large tapestry that displayed the ancients battling against the Adephagos that was sealed by Zaude. He ran his fingers along the tapestry and examined each figure closely. The room was completely silent, waiting until his old fingers stopped and he announced just what he was holding back.

"Here," He stopped at the white silhouettes of six humans, "here lies the clue we seek." He sighed deeply and turned to face the clueless band of heroes behind him. "It is also the proof of what I feared."

"And what did you fear?" Yuri prompted.

Baldwen found a chair and sat down heavily. He settled into a comfortable position and motioned for the others to do the same. "Are you familiar with the legend of Brave Vesperia?"

"Yes, the story of the brave brother who gave up his life to become the great star, and his sister remained to become the Child of the Full Moon." Estelle briefly told the legend.

Rita folded her arms and closed her eyes, "But we later discovered that Brave Vesperia was no more than a huge blastia used to seal away the Adephagos that attacked centuries ago." She opened her green eyes to look pointedly at Baldwen, "Seems our brave brother was actually brave Entelexia willing to become an apatheia."

"That is indeed the legend of Brave Vesperia," Baldwen began while shaking his head, "and it is also a lie." He paused to allow any expressions of shock, but whatever shock rang through the party was kept silent. Baldwen silently applauded their attentive silence and started his tale. "The shepherds rarely name our stories of the past, but this one was so great that it needed a name."

"We called it, Tales of Eden."

_Long ago, before their was a Zaphias Empire, Guild Cities, or even the looming Tower of Tarquaron, there was the never ending struggle of light and dark. Entelexia, born to keep the world in balance by consuming aer, were beginning to see a conflict brewing with the ever growing number of humans. The last born of The Tree — thus more ignorant than their brother races — they began to use the aer at an alarming rate. Soon, they began to resent the beings they once praised as gods that walk the earth._

_ War broke out between the great beasts and man. Battles raged across the land for control of the great aer krenes, and hate continued to build between the two races. Soon, however, man found that they could not stand up to the might of the great beasts. They built stronger machines to slay the very creatures they once worshipped as gods. But these machines came at a terrible cost._

_ Like the event of centuries past, the darkness stirred when it smelled the alluring scent of the tree's dew. Aer, the power that seeped from the branches of the ancient tree, soon gave birth to the destroyer of legend. The Adephagos, born from the shadow, appeared above the beautiful Terca Lumieries and threatened to consume it._

_ Man and beast, once enemies, united once more to fight the Adephagos and its dark minions, but their power was not enough alone. While man continued to struggle against the Destroyer with their weapons, the Entelexia chose to pray to the tree which gave them life. The moon, still embracing the sleeping tree, answered their prayers._

_ Dew as bright as the moon's glow descended to the earth and gave birth to their salvation. Two drops of dew gave birth to two brothers. Born to be the world's saviors, they journeyed on to find the other droplets that fell to earth. Their journey took them across the world, and their exploits united the once divided human race._

_ Following fate to the south, they met a woman able to heal any illness or injury since the night the dew fell. In their journey to the north, they found a mage that was gifted with more power than his kin on the night the tree gave of its fruit. To the west, they met a man able to wield every weapon forged by human hands with the skill of a learned master. Their journey to the east had them cross paths with a blind archer who had his sight until the dew fell.__ Having united all the Children of the Full Moon, the two brothers led their band to the Enduring Shrine of Zaude._

_ There, upon the altar that would be their salvation, three of the heroes gave their lives to become Brave Vesperia, the prison of the Destroyer. Though not destroyed, the Destroyer could no longer threaten the people of Terca Lumieries._

"...and that is the true story of Brave Vesperia." Baldwen paused in his story when he saw Estelle practically begging to ask questions. Thankfully, she limited herself to two.

"But, why would the legend change so much?" She looked down and thought carefully. Her lips arranged in a thoughtful frown, she met Baldwen's tired gaze once more, "And how does all of this connect to Zaphias?"

Baldwen met her gaze with a stoic stare. "One of the two brothers of the tale is the first emperor of Zaphias."

Karol's jaw went slack. "W-What! You mean the first emperor of Zaphias was a Child of the Full Moon!" He looked at Estelle and saw her face appear just as shocked. Her large eyes blinked in astonishment before a deep sigh from Baldwen grabbed his attention once more, "What is it?"

"There's a little detail that the old man skimmed over in his little story." Raven chimed in from his reclined place near the back of the room.

Yuri nodded in understanding, "From what Baldwen said, each Child of the Full Moon was granted power when the dew fell from the sky." His dark eyes focused in on the blank expression on the old magistrate's face, "He never said both brothers were granted power from their little drop of dew."

"Magistrate Baldwen," Estelle started as if addressing a school instructor, "please, tell us more about the brothers." She was very curious about the subject because little was known about the first emperor of Zaphias. However, if he had power gifted to him by the moon, then Estelle was certain that it would have been documented for all of Zaphias to be proud of.

"The birth of Zaphias is both a mystery and a tragedy." Baldwen started his story once more. This time, however, he was to reveal a secret long buried beneath miles of dirt and concrete then sprinkled with blood.

_With their companions gone, the last Children of the Full Moon were left to rebuild their world. However, only two of the three remaining heroes were gifted with power from the moon. The single drop of dew that became the brother heroes had only granted one the divine power of a Child of the Full Moon. To balance their power, the dew forged two swords._

_ There was the dark sword Dein Nomos. Capable of dispersing aer and a glorious weapon for any who must face monsters born of the Destroyer. It was the brother born without power that took this blade._

_ The other sword was named Dein Recht. Unlike its brother, the blade was said to be whiter than freshly fallen snow, and it could summon aer from the tree itself to give it strength. The brother born with the power of a Child of the Full Moon was given this sword._

_ Their symbols of heroism led them from their birthplace to bring salvation to the world. Agreeing to remain with the humans they were born amongst, they swore to form a single country and unite man under one banner. But it was their love for the healer gifted with the moon's power that drove them apart._

_ Finally, betrayal drove its dagger into the heart of one and struck down the brother gifted with the moon's power. Thus, Dein Nomos overtook Dein Recht and Zaphias was born under the rule of their first emperor._

"... now do you have a better understanding?" Baldwen leaned back in his seat with a sad expression on his old face.

Judy hummed before shaking her head slowly, "So the empire was born out of the murder of a sibling." She gave it some thought before nodding, "That explains all of the statues that are in Zaphias castle."

"Must be dedications to the first queen of Zaphias." Caleb sighed and sat down beside his wife, "To think, power and love can drive a wedge between two brothers to the point that they're willing to kill eachother."

Estelle pondered on the story. Her posture soon grew lax and she sighed with her eyebrows curved up in disappointment, "Such a sad story."

"But it's enough for us to go on." Yuri placed his hand on Estelle's shoulder and offered her a small smirk. The gesture was enough to remove the worries of his wife and earned the curiosity of his friends. "Now we know just who we're up against," he continued, "so now we need to know what his goal is and how he'll accomplish it."

Raven chuckled, "Where's a villainous monologue when you need one?"

"I'll take that as my cue." A voice unheard for years rang in the air, as a burst of light filled the cramped study room. Everyone briefly shielded their eyes from the light until it finally faded to reveal small, twin foxes seated atop the large table everyone was gathered around. Both small foxes glanced at the party with large, red eyes before circling eachother slowly. Their opposing coats of black and white formed the balanced ying-yang symbol before they seated themselves at the head of the table, in front of Baldwen.

Estelle smiled brightly and scooped up the nearest Spirit to her and hugged him tightly. "It's good to see you both again." She ignored the squeaks of protest coming from Ebon and cradled him in one arm. "I assume you both know what's going on already, don't you?" Her bright expression dropped to a serious stare towards Rem.

"Indeed Estellise," Rem stood up on his small paws and looked to the large image on the wall, "it was the actions of your ancestors and the Entelexia that gave birth to this whole tragedy."

Ebon finally wiggled out of Estelle's hold and hopped onto the table with his brother. "The solution, though unwise in hindsight, was to use my brother's apatheia to power the Shrine of Zaude in sealing the Adephagos where it couldn't do harm."

"What does that have to do with the Children of the Full Moon?" Karol asked.

"What wasn't taken into consideration," Ebon answered, "was the moon itself." He groaned when he spotted confused faces, "Remember the legend about the foundation of the world." He hopped onto a pile of books and pointed with his snout to the likeness of the moon on the painting, "The Tree which gave birth to life is on the moon, the monster thirsts to consume the Tree, and the beast was sealed _outside_ with the moon."

Judy leaned back in her chair, "So it tried to eat the Tree while it was sealed away?"

"Exactly," Rem walked over to sit in front of Judy, "while humans and Entelexia continued their lives in their temporary victory, the moon was left to fiercely battle the Adephagos."

Nan made a grunting noise in her throat. She looked off to the side and put her elbow on the table, chin in her palm. "A centuries long battle and you expect me to believe that not only are there no markings on the moon, but that the moon was able to last that long?" Nan's dark green eyes drifted over to Rem, and she gasped at the edge seen in his large, crimson stare.

"You cannot fathom the amount of power held within the Tree." Rem slowly started towards her. "It has enough power to give birth to beings ten times the strength of Estellise, and gave birth to the mightiest warriors this world has ever known — the Entelexia." His smooth tone grew sharper with suppressed indignation. "Remember, it was a being more ancient than Demigog that first tried to consume the Tree and failed."

"But," Ebon interrupted his brother, "the Adephagos in this case was no Demigog."

Raven looked between the two Spirits, "So this all powerful Tree was battling the Adephagos behind the scenes. So what?" He hoped to get things back on track with his question.

"It called out." Ebon said frankly. "Just like it's first encounter with the beast, it called out for defenders to aid it. The Tree itself is incapable of _ending_ life, it can only give birth to it."

"And there lies the key to all of this." Rem continued. "Out of all life given by the Tree, the Children of the Full Moon have the strongest bond with it." His eyes focused on the moon in the painting, "Every use of their power draws from their connection to the Tree, to the very source of life itself."

"So the Tree is giving the king his marching orders?" Yuri raised an eyebrow. He had confidence in his ability to bring down nearly anything, but the moon seemed like a stretch by all means.

Rem shook his head, "He is answering an instinctual pull to return to the Tree, to rejoin the moon that is its body and protector." He closed his red eyes, "And he means to take Zaphias with him."

"But why?" Estelle urged.

Raven groaned and stretched in his seat, "The same reason any over zealous and egotistical excuse for a ruler would." He raised his hand and puffed out his chest to mock the posture of Zaphian nobility, "To raise his empire to the gods, so that all may know the greatness that is the shining beacon of Zaphias!" He released the breath leftover in his lungs and waved his hand limply, "or something crazy along those lines."

"Sounds familiar." Karol looked off to the side and rolled his eyes.

One name came to everyone's mind. Yuri looked at Estelle when she shivered, and voiced the name of the only other person they knew who had such self indulgent ambitions. "Alexei."

"Wow, wow, wow," Fen raised his hand, "let's stop for a second here." He pointed at Rem, "How exactly is he supposed to lift an entire _city t_he size of_ Zaphias_, into the sky and to the moon?" He glanced around at the room, "Granted, Myorzo is flying inside of a huge Entelexia, but I doubt he could take this place to the moon."

"I assume that's why Ebon and Rem came to fetch us." Yuri smirked when the two Spirits looked at him in slight surprise. "I thought it was weird when only you two showed up to set us straight."

Judy nodded, "Yeah, usually all of the Spirits appear to talk to us about something this important." Her amused smirk only shrank when she leaned in slightly, "Whatever's going on, I assume its something global?"

"I see the years have only made all of you wiser." Rem complimented.

Karol chuckled and rubbed his nose with a thick finger, "Well, this is our third go around, second for some." He slapped Fen on the back and laughed. "You pick up on a few trends when you've been in the world saving business for as long as we have." Karol threw his head back and laughed at his own joke, but a thick, negative feeling caused him to stop. Spine shivering, he looked around to see the women of the group glaring at him.

Judy, her eyes closed and sultry half-smile affixed perfectly, cracked open her eyelids just enough to reveal a shock of pink that shined with warning. "Why, Karol, it almost sounds like you're hinting at something."

"Uhh... eh?" Karol blinked, baffled at such a dangerous look from Judy. He yelped like the little boy he used to be when Rita reached way up to snag his ear between her two, thin fingers.

Rita yanked him down to her level, and hissed, "Calling me old twerp?"

"H-Huh!" Karol cried out in complete confusion.

"Oh Yuri," Karol looked at Estelle as she hugged Yuri's arm, "do I look old? Tell me the truth, oh I knew I've been looking more wrinkled lately." She sighed heavily and pouted as she looked towards a vacant corner. "You haven't been touching me as much lately, and I just don't feel as energetic as I used to." Her eyes snapped up to glare at her blank-faced husband. "And you," she barked, "you've hardly even aged and you're _older_ than me." She pushed him away and folded her arms, "It's not fair."

"Look on the bright side," Yuri finally decided to save his poor, ignorant friend, "at least you're not as old as Raven." He pointed a thumb at the chuckling old man.

Raven's muffled laughter instantly came to a stop and he glared at Yuri, "H-Hey!"

"Well, I suppose that is true." Judy put a hand to her smooth cheek and looked upwards. Her pink gaze soon left the ceiling when she felt Caleb take her hand in his.

"Hey, don't agree!" Raven swung around to look at Rita, hoping for the best. His jaw soon went slack when he saw Rita as calm as she was before.

Rita noticed his staring and shrugged, "Makes sense I guess." She waved him off with a limp flick of her wrist, "As long as you remain the old man in the group, I'll always feel young and intelligent."

The former captain shot back and gripped his chest, as if shot, "Rita darlin', not you too." He turned to look at Estelle with watery eyes.

"Well," Estelle stared at Raven, "I guess I don't have that many wrinkles." She said this while slowly pointing at Raven's face.

Struck by the frank comment towards his appearance, Raven went rigid before slumping over the table. "Even you Estelle, they even managed to corrupt you?" He glared at Yuri, "It's your fault, you tainted this poor, sweet girl." Yuri smirked and looked away. "You monster!"

"As glad as I am to see your spirits have not lessened over the years," Rem loudly interrupted, "I'm afraid we have a potential catastrophe on our hands."

Fen shrugged, "What else is new?"

"This situation is actually quite different." Ebon sharply corrected. "We Spirits have been sensing drastic changes in the flow of aer over the past few hours. The other Spirits are trying to combat and track these changes, but the scale is unheard of."

Rem continued after his brother gave pause. "Dein Recht, the sword of the king, must be the source of the disturbance, and with the king's power as a Child of the Full Moon as its amplifier, there's little we can do over the long term."

"So you're going to lead us around the world to wherever these patches of aer appear and we're supposed to take care of it." Karol clarified. His shoulders sagged when both Spirits nodded, "Wasn't that Duke's job?" Karol instantly brightened, "Hey, Duke. With Duke and Dein Nomos, it'll be no problem to deal with large amounts of aer."

"That won't be possible." Rem was quick to stomp out the idea. When all eyes focused on him, he slowly turned and began walking towards the door.

Yuri kept his eyes on the carpet. He needed to ask the question that'd been tucked in the back of his mind, behind the more important questions of the day. However, now was the time to ask, not only for his benefit, but for the benefit of his friends. "Why's that Rem?"

The white fox Spirit stopped at the edge of the table and looked down solemnly. "Duke, is dead." He hopped down from the table and kept walking towards the door.

-OOO-

-OOO-

_From high atop the tower, the king watches with gaze unwavering_

_In his right hand, the power of kings and gods_

_On his tongue the words of the glowing moon_

_The land is still 'neath his feet_

_The beast is at rest._

-OOO-

-OOO-

**A/N: Alright, I'm going to take a moment to celebrate my full return to writing this story! Woooooooooooooooh! Okay, I'm done. But really, my busy schedule has thinned out and I'm back on board for finishing this story. A meaty chapter that explains the plot. Don't worry if you don't completely get, you'll have plenty of time to grasp it. I pretty much just filled in the gaps in Terca Lumeries's history so it might be a bit much. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Please, drop me a message if you need to talk, please review, and thank you for reading!**


	10. Hollow Phantoms

**A/N: No, your browser is not messing up, this is indeed a large update from me. Yeah, call it a gift for being so patient and understanding. That, and I really want to write some action after explaining so much. Time for our first milestone, and our first step towards some powerful stuff. Please, enjoy.**

**ToV: The Overlooking Crown**

**Moments: Together**

"Did you know that you were one of the reasons I want to be a knight?" Marie's whisper felt like a yell in her own ears as she sat in the darkness. Beside her, Joshua remained unconscious on Joseph's coat.

Her grandfather proved, yet again, that he knew the layout of the capital city far better than most. In the alley where they had been hiding, there was a path that led down into the subterranean levels. Not far from the water well of the Lower Quarter, the part where they were hiding used to be a hideout for any who crossed paths with the wrong knight from the Order. People packed it with lanterns, blankets, and a little food just in case.

The small room where they had set up camp had seen smugglers moving banned product from one street dealer to another. It's seen people who've resisted the nobles of Zaphias who wished to take anything and everything to break the spirits of the Lower Quarter residence. It's even seen patrolmen who wanted to take a short break from their rounds to sip some ale. To those who lived in the Lower Quarter, it was a common spot to get off the street, and an ample hiding place from unwanted pursuers.

Marie laughed at herself. "When we were younger, you'd always end up protecting me." She poked Joshua's forehead and rubbed the scar above his left eye. "Dummy, I'm older, so I should've been protecting you."

"You're the dummy." Joshua opened one eye to stare at Marie's shocked face.

"Joshua, you're alright!" Marie turned on one foot so she was now kneeling over Joshua. "Are you okay, does it hurt anywhere?" She looked him over for any injury that might be irritating him. He offered her a small smile and nodded once. The dark haired girl breathed a sigh of relief and smiled down at him, "Thank the Spirits."

"What's with the noise?" Ivory sat up from her place in the nearest corner and shrugged off the old blanket they'd found in the room.

Marie smiled broadly, "Joshua's finally awake." Her eyes soon went wide when Ivory seemed to teleport beside her to loom over the drowsy Krityan.

"It's about time!" Ivory huffed and gave Joshua a scolding wag of her finger, "Maybe you'll think twice before getting hit in the head so hard young ma—" Ivory paused when loud snort ruined her motherly act. She turned her glaring eyes towards the other side of the room, where Gaston rolled over to snore once more. "Idiot."

Marie looked from Gaston, to Ivory's disapproving sneer, and then to Joshua. The Krityan boy soon met her gaze and grinned. Unable to hold back anymore, Marie allowed herself to giggle, and giggle, and giggle more. Somewhere along the line, her friends joined her mirth, and they all laughed together.

Dreary as their surroundings were, Marie believed it would be fine as long as they were together.

**Chapter 10: Hollow Phantoms**

Judy carefully focused on Ebon as he stood perched at the stern of the _Fiertia_. The little black fox kept his head down, but his ears were erect and twitching from one side to another. Finally, his ears gave one last lurch to the west before Ebon looked back at her. He didn't need to say anything before Judy told Ba'ul where he needed to go.

"Nordopolica." Caleb quickly identified their heading. "I can't say I saw that one coming." He looked down at Ebon with a curious curve to his eyebrow, "Any idea what you sensed there?"

The Spirit of shadows shook his head. "No, but whatever it is needs to be dealt with." He closed his eyes in concentration, "Undine is already there, but for some reason she alone is not enough to hold back the sudden burst in aer."

"Ba'ul, my friend," Rem looked up to the large Entelexia, "please hurry, I sense that we must be at Undine's side as quickly as possible." Ba'ul roared with determination before he soared through the sky with even more force. "Thank you, dear friend."

Yuri held on to the rope ladder that led up to the large mast of the Fiertia. He stared forward as they grew ever closer to Nordopolica, the only beacon of light on this side of the Central Sea. His hard gaze broke from the growing speck, as he turned to peer down at Estelle. She'd been staring at him for the past couple of minutes, studying him.

"Something wrong Estelle?" Yuri addressed her and turned to fully face the healer who saved his life countless times. He instantly knew something was up when she continued to stare at him and gently touch his shoulder with her hand.

Estelle remained silent for a little longer before she finally spoke. "Yuri, are you okay?"

"Hm?" Yuri tilted his head.

"You look really tired, and you're a little pale." Estelle went to tug at his sleeve, "If you need to sleep a little while, it's fine." She offered a small smile, "We won't run off without you and keep all the fun to ourselves."

Yuri blinked at her before laughing softly. Instead of letting her tug at him, he took her hand pulled her into a hug. "Raven's right, I've rubbed off on you over the years." He kissed her on the forehead and loosened his embrace so he could look at her again. "I'm fine Estelle, a little tired, but I can manage."

Estelle's smile disappeared in a flash. "Yuri." She said his name with a bit of strength, "You're not fine. You look like you'll tip over at the slightest push." She felt his neck and forehead, "Are you sick?"

"Eheheh," Yuri felt his chest lurch at the question. He avoided her prying, green eyes and finally allowed his shoulders to sag. It was only fair that he tell her. He made a promise years ago to never hide anything from her, and the idea of breaking a promise to Estelle didn't sit well with him. Giving in to his conscience, Yuri pulled her into a hug once more and whispered, "Estelle, I'm—"

"Wow!" Karol's sudden shout severed whatever moment had developed between the pair. "Uh, guys," he called out to his friends, "we might have a bit of a problem."

Yuri looked down at Estelle apologetically, "We should see what has Cap'n Karol so excited."

"Okay," Estelle reached up and kissed him softly, "but we're finishing this when we get a moment." She gave him a stern stare before brushing her nose against his. Gently stepping out of his arms, she went to the look out into the distance beside Karol.

Now standing alone, Yuri sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. When he composed himself again, he walked over to stand with his friends as they gazed towards Nordopolica. His dark eyes widened at the state of the impressive city, and he cursed rather loudly.

Not even a mile outside of the city, rising out of the raging seas to loom over the partially crumbled walls of the grand colosseum, was a colossal tower. The tower looked like a monster that reached out from the very bottom of the seaweed covered sea. Covered in white, vines and organic growth hung from the sides as it curved to hook towards the colosseum of Nordopolica. At its apex, a lighthouse stood straight up to point into the sky, as its beacon pulsed with an eerie, azure light.

"What the hell?" Fen stared at the strange structure as they continued to approach. He looked down at the rest of the city and saw the various guild-members gathered around the entrance to the colosseum. "We should land and find out what's up."

Karol nodded, "Yeah, Natz should be able to explain the situation to us."

_Ba'ul_, Judy spoke to her old friend, _can you set us down outside of the city? We can walk from there._

_ Alright Judy, and while you do that, I'll try and get a better look at that tower from above._ Ba'ul turned to land the Fiertia outside of Nordopolica. _If anything, I can help Undine control the flow of aer around here._

_Be careful Ba'ul_. Judy looked up at him with worried eyes.

_Yeah_, Caleb added, _the last thing we need is to have our star player out of commission_. He grinned and went to collect his and Judy's lances. He doubted they'd return to the ship between their landing and their attack on the looming tower.

Ba'ul circled the city of Nordopolica before lowering his altitude to land the ship gracefully on the land just out of the city's gates. Everyone took the time to get their equipment together and check their stock of supplies before setting foot off of Ba'ul.

"The air here is foul." Fen paused to tighten his gloves as he continued to sniff the air around them. His eyes sharply scanned the gray, midday skies, as he breathed deep and slow. Mixed within the tiniest hints of moisture, sea salt, and scents of the food stands just within the city's limits, Fen could smell aer. Normally, it would hardly be worth mentioning, but the aer that swelled about Nordopolica was different.

The ebb and flow of the barely visible particles sent a pulse through him. They tugged at him, perhaps reaching for the apatheia that within his body. The beast, Durandal, stirred within the deepest corners of his mind.

Yuri watched as Fen took in the sudden rush of sensation. Truth be told, he could feel the same type of ominous fog that mixed with the air. He guessed it was the massive amounts of mana that poisoned his body reacting to the heightened aer, but he could definitely feel that something was off somehow. "Is it me, or do you get the feeling that the aer is alive?"

"No clue." Fen paused in his answer to put the two-headed wolf's presence back to its place. "But you might want to keep an eye on Estelle."

"Yeah." Yuri nodded and looked at his pink-haired wife, as she helped Nan count and arrange her stock of gels and elixirs. "Nobody's really mentioned it, for her sake, but she is a Child of the Full Moon." He took the sturdy strap of leather attached to the hilt of his sword and started walking towards the ramp. "More than likely, she'll react to the aer, maybe even make things harder for Undine and the others."

"I somehow doubt Rem and Ebon would've neglected to mention anything if they thought that'd be a problem." A third voice joined their conversation. Raven stepped up from the stairs leading to the lower deck and scratched the scruff on his chin.

Both Yuri and Fen regarded him with a steady stare, but it was obvious that they felt like children caught speaking out of turn. "Now boys," Raven began, "we aren't having a secret meeting without everyone else are we?"

Fen shrugged, "Just making sure our leader's aware that something's amiss."

"I'm sure." Raven smirked, unconvinced. "Disregard this as some old man's useless dribble if you want, but hear me out." The former Brigade Captain stepped closer to Yuri and Fen when he saw both turn to face him. "It's been a few years since all of us have banded together like this." He looked up when he felt the tiniest droplet of water hit his eyebrow. "We can't rely on instinct alone, not until we're used to each other again."

Yuri chuckled, "Leave it to the old man to actually say something worth listening to every once in awhile."

"Let's see how long it lasts." Fen muttered.

Raven frowned at him, "You've been letting Rita influence you too much." He leaned against the railing of the ship when Fen snorted in reply. "Ever since this whole Black Brigade thing got off the ground, you've been Yuri's right hand man."

"Considering how everyone else has been busy, I had no other choice." Fen shrugged again. There was no denying that he was a predominant member of the brigade's prevention forces. The only other members of the party just as active was Caleb and Judy, but they usually soared around with Ba'ul, leaving Fen and Yuri to take ferries and ships all over the place.

"Exactly," Raven looked at both men, "we've all been busy keeping this new world safe. You guys more than me," he admitted, "but we've all done something in our own ways, and it rarely included fighting." He pushed off of the railing and started for the ramp. "Don't go making plans unless you take that into consideration."

Yuri and Fen remained after Raven left their company. Yuri eventually rolled his eyes and sighed with a smirk, "Well, consider us jinxed."

"Yeah," Fen rolled his neck, "I was trying to avoid mentioning that."

"Let's just hope nothing goes wrong?" Yuri suggested with a knowing smile.

Fen gave him a half-lidded glare, "Don't try and replace Karol with me."

The party soon vacated the _Fiertia_ and started into Nordopolica. The instant they set foot in the town, however, they immediately felt that something was indeed wrong. What was once a bustling guild city, was now a lifeless ghost town it seemed. All the buildings that lined the roads and housed the families of guildsmen and women were closed up tight. The vendors that yelled for your attention along the side of the walkway were nowhere to be found. Nordopolica had been evacuated, or so they thought.

"What's that?" Karol turned his head and listened carefully.

Nan cupped her hands to her ears and blocked out the sound of the sea breeze and squawking gulls. What Karol was hearing was a jumble of noises, and if her hearing was as sharp as a Hunting Blade's should be, then she instantly knew what it was for certain. "There are people, and they're all gathered in one place."

"Well, lead the way because I don't hear anything." Rita folded her arms and followed, as Nan and Karol led the party deeper into the guild city. It wasn't until they rounded a corner that Rita hummed, "Now I can hear it, and there's definitely a racket coming from the colosseum."

Estelle cast a concerned glance towards the centerpiece of Nordopolica's fame. "Could they be fighting something?"

"No," Judy looked up as she listened, "I can hear shouting, but no clashing metal."

"We'll find out either way." Yuri continued down the street and towards the port in front of the colosseum. "We need to go to the colosseum and see Natz about that ugly tower. We'll see what's up on our way." Everyone silently agreed and followed Yuri towards the port. However, as soon as they turned the last corner, the party was greeted with the sight of a large crowd.

What must have included every guildsmen in town, a crowd completely blocked the road leading up to the colosseum, and at the apex of the crowd, was Natz. The large man looked from one side of the crowd to the others, as men and women shouted incoherently at the Duce of Nordopolica.

"Wow," Karol glanced around the crowd, "they sure don't sound happy." He grunted when Nan's small elbow found his gut. The tall guild-master of Brave Vesperia doubled over and looked down at the harsh stare of his Hunting Blade lover.

Nan jabbed her finger at the tall warrior, "Of _course_ they aren't happy Karol." She gestured to looming monolith that loomed over the colosseum. "There's some creepy tower thingy making the aer go unstable, and they're looking to Natz for a solution." Her stare left Karol to observe Natz calmly respond to each shout. "From the looks of things, he has his hands full trying to keep everyone under control."

"Poor Natz." Estelle sympathized.

Finally, Natz raised his scarred, muscular arms and called for the crowd to silence. As a testament to the respect the disgruntled crowd had for their Duce, the angry shouts and outbursts died down to allow him to speak. His only eye met the burning gazes that looked to his leadership before he finally said, "I know all of you are eager to solve this dilemma." He closed his eyes when a ghostly figure began to appear at his side, "But we need to wait for Brave Vesperia to arrive before we can form any sort of plan."

Shocked at their mention, the party watched as Undine appeared at Natz's side. Her eyes closed in perpetual serenity, Undine's presence seemed to cast a calming spell over the masses. "Our wait is over." Her soothing voice washed away the tense energy of the gathering. "Brave Vesperia," she called out over the crowd, "please step forward. We have much to discuss."

The crowd, in awe at seeing one of the great Spirits they've heard stories about, turned to face the silent heroes of Terca Lumireis. "Somehow," Karol whispered to his friends, "this doesn't feel as celebrity like as I always imagined it to be."

"You're not here to sign autographs." Nan grabbed Karol's hand and dragged him towards the colosseum steps. The crowd politely parted for the group of heroes as they approached Natz and Undine.

Natz gave a quick nod as his greeting before yelling out to the crowd, "Wait here for further instructions. Assume our usual watches and inform me of any changes." With that, he followed Undine and Brave Vesperia towards his dwelling.

"Such fond memories this place has." Undine broke the stale silence among them. Undine looked to her old friend as he opened the door for his guests. "You've taken fine care of this place in my absence."

"You will always be the true Duce of Nordopolica." Natz smiled at Undine. "You may no longer be Belius, but this place will always welcome you as your home." Undine graciously bowed before entering the chamber. Natz closed the door behind him and started speaking as they walked to what used to be Belius's dwelling place. "I'm sure you noticed the unwanted addition to our colosseum."

Fen allowed a dry chuckle, "Unwanted? And here I thought you had a sudden phase of bad taste."

A small smirk cracked the image of stony indifference that was Natz's square face. "If it were up to me, I'd aim for a more victorian décor." He let the party relax at the small joke before returning to business. "I'll skip the fluff and tell you the facts. That thing's only been here for a few hours."

"Hours?" Nan echoed. "How could something that massive appear in just _hours_?"

Natz shook his head. "You tell me. How can the sky be blue one minute, and the next second is filled with an ominous ball of purple goo from hell that wants to devour the world?" His rhetorical question hit home. After all they've seen, Brave Vesperia and those related to them should no longer be shocked by such occurrences.

"How did it appear then?" Judy asked.

"That's a better question." Natz folded his large arms and recalled what had happened earlier that same day. "It felt like the entire city was going to crack open. Next thing I know, people are shouting that something is rising from the sea and there it is, looming over the colosseum."

Rita tapped her chin, "Considering the timeframe, I'd say it has to be connected to when Zaphias was taken over by that king guy."

"Zaphias has been occupied?" Natz looked to Yuri with a wide eye. When the swordsman nodded, Natz's expression grew grim. "I see, so it's possible that this could be happening worldwide." He looked to Undine, "Have you been able to determine anything?"

Undine slowly nodded. "Yes, I've found out quite a bit since I began trying to contain the flow of aer in this area." All eyes turned to the water spirit. "The tower itself is acting like an aer krene, but instead of summoning aer from deep within the earth, it is summoning aer from above."

"Above?" Natz questioned, "why from above? The thickest stockpile of aer is underground, but at a krene, not here."

"That's it!" Rita's sudden outburst caught the attention of everyone. "I've been wondering how that crazy king is going to lift Zaphias into the sky, and this might answer it." She took a deep breath and began rambling, "If the tower acts as a aer-current amplifier, then it can reverse the gravitational polarity of a piece of land spanning a few miles by forming a circular current that utilizes the Magorian Effect."

After a few seconds of silence, Fen patted his wife on the head. "Bring it down a bit love. Not all of us are researchers, remember?"

Rita rolled her eyes, "I'm saying that by inverting the magnetic current of aer, the Megorian Effect will cause a gravitational lift with the potential to lift Zaphias if he can compress it into a controlled space." Green eyes sparkling with genius, Rita waited for the others to catch on... but they never did.

"A little more." Fen sheepishly smiled down at her.

Frustrated, Rita made it as plain as possible, "If the towers cause an opposite pull of aer, then it will lift Zaphias like a pulley."

"Oh," Karol put his hand to his chin astutely, "I see why that theory could work."

Rita shot him a scathing look before continuing. "The only thing that doesn't fit is that it'd take more than one tower, but if Rem and Ebon's warning is any indicator, then I think this phenomenon is happening in other places too."

"So all we have to do is take these towers down?" Yuri questioned. "If that's it, then we can easily do that if we can get the King's Bane over here."

"Actually," Rita cut in before anyone could get excited, "that puts us at a disadvantage." She tapped her chin and reworded her explanation, "Assuming that the story about the moon giving off aer is true, then that means that all the towers have to do is cancel the gravity around Zaphias and give it that push upwards."

Judy frowned, "Then the natural pull of the moon's aer will guide it from there."

"So these towers are meant to gather aer for the sake of – at the least– canceling the gravity around Zaphias?" Raven slapped his forehead when Rita nodded. "Oh man, at this rate, he'll have Zaphia airborne by dinnertime tomorrow!"

"At the very least, we can use the Spirits to slow the flow of aer, giving us more time." Yuri looked to Undine for confirmation. At the water Spirit's agreement, he continued, "As for this whole gravity thing, all we'd have to do is cut the attraction right?"

Rita ruffled her hair, "Gah, but I can't think of what that is!" She sighed when Fen placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I need to think this through, do some calculations and test some theories."

"We're kinda pressed for time though," Caleb smiled weakly, "aren't we."

"That rules out the King's Bane in this case." Judy frowned. "We should call it in so it'll be ready next time, but we're going to have to improvise with this tower."

"No," Natz calmly shook his head, "we'll need to learn from _this_ tower." He looked to Rita, "It's too massive to simply blow apart, but I'm sure there's something inside that's causing the aer to act strange." He looked off to the side before closing his eyes. "I was trying to avoid this, but if we can get you close and watch your back, will you study the tower?"

The group's learned mage nodded with determination. "On my pride as a mage from Aspio, I'll figure it out, at least get an idea for where the aer is most focused."

Natz welcomed her determination with a large grin. "Good, I'll gather some my finest men and women. We'll go to the base of the tower once your ready." Natz guided them back to the door and left the party to their preparations as he went to gather his team.

Having already prepared for a fight, Brave Vesperia loitered around the entrance to the colosseum. It wasn't long, however, before Natz returned with twenty able bodied guildsmen at his back. Yuri called for his friends to gather around before they all started towards the large doors of the colosseum's heart, the stage of its daily performances of bloody combat.

"There's a pathway that'll get us close to the tower." Natz explained as they approached the large double-doors. "Whether we climb to its summit or simply venture close will be up to you miss mage." Signaling to two of his men, the doors were opened to reveal the center of the colosseum in shambles.

Once solid stone was now crumbled under the weight of the tower that hung over to lean against it. The seemingly endless seating area that was in front of the gates was replaced by the ugly, organic webbing that coated the unknown structure. With the lingering odor of dead monsters, sweat, and vomit still lingering in the air, it made for an unpleasant place to conduct research.

"Please Undine, let this _not_ take all day." Fen prayed to the spirit silently following them as he pinched his sensitive nose. The group continued across the sands that once acted as the battlefield for so many colosseum matches, and the place where the former Duce had taken her last breath. In what felt like moments, however, they reached the path that would take them to the tower, or rather, inside of it.

In its attempt to topple the colosseum, the tower received enough damage to bring down a part of its wall. A hole that went at least twenty yards in was beckoning for them to enter, to grow ever closer to its depths. Natz took pause to address his men, "We'll lead them inside, everyone stay alert." He started into the shadowy hole, "There's no telling what's inside of this thing."

Much to everyone's relief, there were no monsters lurking around inside of the shallow cave. However, there was a fog of pulsing aer that lingered in the air like ash. Yuri was quick to look to Estelle, "You feeling okay?" He gently brushed his hand along her forearm, prepared to support her fi she needed it.

Estelle smiled at him and gently refused the gesture. "I'm okay, just a little warm." She removed one of her white gloves and examined her skin. It was much paler than her usual, more healthy colored skin, and she could see the slightest glow coming from it. "At least now we're certain about the flow of aer."

"Still," Rita stopped to look back at her dear friend, "tell me if you start feeling your powers go out of control." Her attention was drawn from Estelle when Fen nudged her with his arm. She followed his gaze towards Natz, who was standing at the deepest point of the hole.

The Duce turned to the mage, "It's all yours."

Rita walked over to stand next to him and looked around. Taking a deep breath, she raised her palm to summon a formula glyph to examine the tower's flow of aer. However, before she could even focus to set up the glyph, one already popped up in front of her. "Wah," she yelped in surprise.

"What's up?" Fen looked over her shoulder. He gazed at the glyph for a few seconds, as his wife composed herself. "Hmm, that's odd."

Rita instantly began sifting through the glyph's fountain of formulas and soaked in what she could learn in a skimming glance. With every passing second, her mouth slowly dropped more, and more. "Wow, this is... this is amazing!"

"Never seen those types of formulas before, save for-" Fen paused to look down at Rita.

"The Enduring Shrine of Zaude." They said in unison.

Karol blinked, "But that would mean-"

"The same people who built Zaude," Judy looked up at the ceiling, "also built this tower." She looked down and off to the side, her pink eyes shining. "Whoever this king is, he planned this all along, maybe even before Zaude was built."

"More importantly," Raven cut in, "can you do something about this aer?"

Rita smiled deviously, "Thanks to this baby," she pointed to the glyph, "I should be able to do more than just shut it down, but shut down the others too." She pointed to a specific formula that resembled a complex spiderweb. "This formula here gives someone control of all the towers by using just one."

"Finally," Caleb sighed, "something happens in our favor." Everyone watched patiently as Rita started accessing the formula. However, her cat-like grin was short lived as a sharp ring echoed for miles.

Estelle held her head as a pain suddenly took hold. I group of nerves no larger than her fingertip tightened to the point of being excruciatingly painful, forcing her to sink to her knees. "Ah," she whimpered as she felt Yuri kneel beside her. She faintly heard Yuri call out to her, but all her senses felt dull and distant.

Her eyelids shut tight from the pain, Estelle found it strange when she could see the landscape rushing by, as if she was flying. Through the dimness of her eyelids, she saw the looming sight of Zaphias, still covered in the vortex of magic. Her vision pierced the veil, rushed through the vacant streets of the Lower Quarter, and curved up to climb the glorious tower that was Zaphias castle. Her eyes, oblivious to her friends gathered around her, pierced the walls of the castle and straight to the throne room.

Peering at the throne of Zaphias, her mind's eye saw Zaphimus calmly overlooking his idle brethren. Suddenly, his closed eyelids snapped open to reveal their enraged crimson orbs.

Lungs gasping for air that she hadn't realized she lacked, Estelle threw her head back. Still gasping for breath, she clutched Yuri's arm as he held her to him. "We have to go." She whispered in a shaky voice. When Yuri met her gaze with dark, confused eyes, she leaned up and shouted, "We have to leave, he's– he's going to do something!"

"Forget that," Rita turned to look at her, "are you alright? What happened?" She demanded, already moving to help her.

Estelle struggled in Yuri's arms, "No, no we have to go! He knows we're here!" Estelle continued to struggle until her body suddenly began to glow. She screamed as the aer grew even heavier, and her powers roared to life despite the presence of Undine.

"Gaaah!" Another scream echoed through the hole. All eyes turned to Fen, as he fell to his knees, arms wrapped around his torso in agony. "What the — what the hell!"

Rita forgot about the glyph at her fingertips and knelt down beside Fen. "Hold on Fen." She went to look at what was hurting him, but she snatched her hand away when she touched him. "He's burning up." She watched helplessly as he doubled over in pain.

"My... my apatheia," Fen gasped through wave after wave of searing pain, "its – draining my apatheia!"

Yuri had heard enough, "Everybody _out_!" He hoisted Estelle up and cradled her as he ran for the exit. Whatever was going on, they had to get out before Estelle lost control and Fen died. Karol easily picked Fen up with one arm and ran after Yuri — Rita and Raven following close behind.

Natz and his party were the last to leave the tower's hole, and returned to the colosseum to watch what was happening. What greeted them was far worse than what they feared.

The tower, once functioning at what must have been half capacity, was now pumping aer at an alarming rate. The aer that lingered like ash now blazed like the embers of a wild fire, as it turned an angry, fiery orange. However, in the strangest twist of all principles understood about the dangerous energy source, the fiery aer cooled to an ominous, phantom-like blue.

Lingering like ghostly wisps of the departed, the specks of aer turned the colosseum into the image of a moonless night. The ground shook, as the wind stilled. A blinding bolt of light shot down from the hooked tip of the tower and straight down into the ground of the colosseum, as all else slipped into murky shadows. The bolt of light crackled and surged as it began to take shape amongst the sapphire glow of the aer.

"Aw hell." Was all Yuri could say when the surging light took the shape of a swaying lantern that burned with an eerie, blue flame. Though he knew better, he hoped and prayed that what he thought was going to happen, would find some way to _not_ happen. Like always, his instincts defied all hope on the subject.

The once still wind gave a last, wailing gust. The wind caught strings of white silk from the lantern of light and swirled around on the ground. The swirl soon multiplied into three — one significantly larger than the other two. The smaller swirls took hunched, four-legged shapes before revealing themselves to be bulky, dog-shaped beasts. Their snouts were long and their muzzles split into large grins that were full of long teeth. Holes that were placed like spots on the coat of a hyena made the beasts look like white, hollow paper-craft. A large plume of azure flames erupted from the base of their skull, to the middle of their back, where their bodies thinned out into a thin, swaying tail of more flames.

The third swirl of white silk gave off the most ominous feeling. Karol made no attempt to hold a curse when the swirl took on a very familiar, and dreaded shape. Its body was lithe, perfect for speed, but its sheer size retained its power. Four, thin legs held up the slender body that appeared as long as a snake covered in fur. Its torso standing tall, it spread its two, long arms that ended in bony fingers — tipped with claws. Behind it, four tails bloomed as four orbs of ghostly azure flames levitated behind it. Aside from its white coat, extra tails, and clawed hands, the beast was an exact replica of Belius.

"Shit." Karol barked.

"Damn it." Judy sighed.

"Sonofa bitch." Raven rubbed his head.

The heroes gazed at their opponents with anxious eyes, as all three enemies looked deadly individually, and downright intimidating in a pack.

"So," Fen shook off the ache that lingered in his body, "who wants what?" He smirked at his own joke, "By the way, I think I have to stay human for this one." He dropped to one knee and fished in his vest pocket for a gel. "Your call boss man." Fen looked back at Yuri.

"We'll help too!" Natz led his band of twenty to stand between Brave Vesperia and the new guardians of the tower. "I'll die in a gutter before I allow some damn monsters to take our Nordopolica without a fight!"

Raven drew his knife and bow, "You know what they always say, 'strength in numbers'." He readied an arrow and aimed at the left hyena, "The big boy on the left is mine. Any volunteers to give me a hand?" His smirk grew more confident when he saw Judy and Caleb step up beside him. "Alright, I have the dream team helpin' me out."

"Dream team huh?" Caleb held both of his short lances over his shoulder. His calm smile soon grew devious as excitement settled in, "I like the sound of that."

"Try to keep up dear." Judy crouched into her favorite stance. "You aren't as young as you used to be."

Fen snorted, "Hah, say that when Rita and I have to help you out after we're done with the right one." He looked back at his fiery partner and grinned. "Think you can lay down some firepower without hitting me in the crossfire?"

"Hmph," Rita returned his grin with smirk, "keep off your lazy ass, and you won't have to worry." She brandished her trusty scroll and assumed a focusing stance.

"And here I thought we'd have a nice, relaxing visit to Nordopolica." Yuri swiped his trusty sword, Second Star, throwing the sheath somewhere across the field. He glanced down to see Estelle getting up to her feet, "Think you can help me take down that sad excuse for a copy of Belius?"

Estelle nodded and readied her knight shield and sword. "I'm right beside you."

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Karol grinned broadly as he held Bravior over his shoulder with one hand. Nan stood beside her large boomerang weapon and grinned along with him. "It doesn't stand a chance with us, and we even have our own monster hunting expert along." He looked down to see Nan take a bow.

"Representative Nan of the Hunting Blades, at your service." She tilted her head and offered her cutest smile. "How would you like your monster slain today?" Her cute smile changed into a broad, crooked grin. With a cry, she threw her large weapon at the Ghost of Belius and started the struggle against the tower's guardians.

Yuri glanced around to see his friends and allies move in to engage their respective targets. Unfortunately, the display was lackluster. Raven and the two Krityan lancers were struggling to find balance and rhythm to their attacks. Caleb started his assault by charging the large beast, both lances poised for a double Bloody Moonbeam, but a misplaced arrow from Raven interrupted his sprint. When the Black Brigade's Dragoon peered back to yell at Raven, it left Judy open as she opened with a Crescent Moon. The strike wasn't enough to stagger her foe, allowing it an opening to counter. This sad display of teamwork was the theme with every group.

Fen and Rita weren't fairing much better, despite how well their fighting styles match. Fen was obviously still reeling from his apatheia being drained, so he couldn't move quick enough for Rita to unleash powerful spells without hesitation. The large hound shrugged off the Fireballs and Freeze Lancers Rita filled the gaps with, and focused on Fen with its fangs and claws. Natz and his men were helping where they could, but the hound simply ignored them as a minor threat.

"Damn you, stupid monster!" Nan's indignant roar drew Yuri's attention to the battle against Belius's Ghost. The lithe beast was cleverly using its tails to block and deflect Nan's ranged attacks while keeping Karol on defense with its speedy claws. Estelle was forced into supporting the two as a healer, especially when the beast would counterattack with the wisps of flames levitating around it.

Yuri looked over his comrade's struggles once more before clenching his teeth. "This isn't working." He fished around in his pocket and removed a Magic Lens.

He held the lens up to one of the hyena hounds that continued to plague most of his friends. First of all, he noted that the lens gave the beasts the name "Hollow Hounds". He skipped the description for the sake of time and looked at its weaknesses. Though no elemental weaknesses existed, the lens did say that aerial assaults worked best when focused on their heads.

"Get them off their feet." Yuri lowered the Magic Lens and shouted, "Get them off their feet! Judy, Caleb, one of you go help Fen and Rita, the other will stay to fight with Raven." Yuri turned to Rita. "If you focus on just one, you'll have to pick your shots. Alternate between the two Hollow Hounds when you have the chance!"

Rita twirled and summoned another glyph to cast her spell. This time, she aimed for the Hollow Hound on the other side of the battlefield. "Gotcha, just give me a clear shot!"

"Now there's a plan." Raven readied another arrow and moved in to attack closer.

"You go help Fen." Caleb twirled his two short lances before combining them to form one, double-sided lance. "I'll juggle this one."

Judy smirked, "Bet you I can keep mine in the air longer."

"You're on!" Caleb raised his lance high above his head, "Bleeding Moon!" A rain of red bolts forced the Hollow Hound to focus on him, while Judy crossed the colosseum's sandy field to help Fen.

The powerful dragoon opened her attack with a Crescent Moon, throwing the Hollow Hound back a step. "Heard you could use some help." Her whimsical smile appeared taunting, as Fen steadied himself to continue his assault.

"Welcome to the party." Fen punched his fists together before sprinting towards the Hollow Hound. The white beast let out a high-pitched howl before attempting to bite Fen's head off. He instantly dropped onto his back and slid up under the beast's jaw before slamming his fist into its long, bony chin, "Swallow Dance!" He leaped into the air when the beast was thrown upwards and delivered three spinning kicks to its face. To finish, Fen raised his leg and brought it down on the beast's head with all his force, "Over!"

The monster roared as it was thrown back towards the ground, but it didn't lay a paw on it. Seamlessly replacing Fen, Judy appeared amidst a savage Luna Rise. Her body spun like a wheel, as wind gave her the force needed to strike the beast with both her foot, and her Brionac lance. "Your turn!" Judith looked at Fen only to see him already moving into position.

"Get ready!" Fen flipped upside down and curled himself to push off of the ground. Putting all his strength in his arms, he pushed upwards and shot into the air, right under the plummeting Hollow Hound, "Talon Drive!" He drove his foot into the beast's gut until he felt something crack. Waving his arm, he turned his body, "Phoenix Ascent!" Flames engulfed his body as he delivered kick after kick to the same place where'd he'd shattered bone and tissue.

"O gathering flames of darkness treat our dear guests to the strains of your

terrible song!"

Fen smirked at the familiar incantation. "Titan throw!" Fen grabbed the beast by its long ear and flipped over. Using the momentum of the move, he threw the beast to the other side of the battlefield before landing on his feet.

"Bloody Howling!" A field of dark energy gathered around the stunned Hollow Hound. It had just enough time to get up before Rita's spell summoned a vortex of crimson wind that howled like a feral wolf. The Hollow Hound wailed in pain, as the winds consumed it. The sight left Rita to smile proudly for a little bit, before she focused on the other Hound. "Give me a shot!"

"Happy to oblige!" Caleb crouched low before springing into a blur. "Moon Glare!" He used his quickest Arte to parry the beast's lunge to snap off his arm and followed up by swinging his lance to knock its head in the other direction.

While the monster was stunned, he dropped low to the ground and twirled his lance. "Raging Luna Tempest!" A fierce, crimson twister formed at his feet, as he leaped into the sky. The beast dragged up with him by the fierce wind was helpless to Raven's barrage of arrows.

"Ready for this?" Raven turned around and leaned back, aiming up at the levitating Hollow Hound. "Falling Stars!" A powerful beam of light left his bow and made its way to pierce the tough hide of the beast.

The Hollow Hound roared in pain as the Falling Stars dug deep into its hide, skewering it completely. Caleb's Raging Luna Tempest soon wore off, but the Krityan lancer was already set up for his next attack. He opened with a Dark Luna Rise, kicking the Shooting Stars clear through the beast's body. Squirming, the monster dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

Rita readied her next incantation, but her eyes quickly spotted the monster scurrying to its feet. She swiftly chose a shorter spell and pointed her finger at the staggering Hound. "I won't let you get away!" She summoned a gate of dark energy high above the battle. "Demon's Lance!"

A bolt of pure darkness shot out of the negative gate. The Hollow Hound lifted its snout to howl in rage, but the lance skewered it right between the eyes. The force of the blow slammed the beast's head into the sand, nailing its snout to the ground. The monster was dead on impact.

"Ruthless as always." Raven smirked and gave Rita a thumbs-up. "Good shootin'!"

Caleb turned to thank her also, but his eyes caught the still raging Bloody Howling spell. Finding it strange that the shadowy winds would still linger, Caleb stared at the raging vortex warily. "Judy, Fen," he suddenly shouted, "get back!" He moved to try and help, but it was too late.

From within the vortex of crimson shadows, the Hollow Hound's silhouette suddenly appeared. Soon, the Bloody Howling stopped, revealing the tattered remains of the wicked monster. It's white body cracked and shattered, it was a wonder that it was still able to stand. Crouching low, its mouth opened in such a way to appear like the large, crooked grin of a hungry hyena. It cried out with a piercing howl, as its body bubbled with blue flames.

"In coming Judy, watch it!" Fen readied himself to dodge whatever the beast was about to throw his way.

"Heeeeheee," the Hollow Hound continued to bark, "Heehiyaahyaah!" It leaped into the air and coiled itself into a tight ball. It bounced once on the ground before it began to spin rapidly, propelling itself forward with tremendous force.

Judith and Fen easily rolled out of the path of the beast, but reality soon struck them. It wasn't aiming for either of them. Fen rolled to his knees, horrified as the monster continued towards a stunned Rita. "Move it Rita!" He scrambled to his feet, hoping he'd be able to reach her in time. However, there was no way he could clear a distance of thirty yards in time.

With half a second to spare, Rita sidestepped the monsters first attack and countered with her sash. The weak attacks didn't even scratch the beast, as it uncoiled itself to stand once more. It body still bubbling, the fire atop its head and tail grew more fierce. Her green eyes widened.

"RITA NO!" Fen sprinted towards her, but was viciously thrown back when the Hollow Hound exploded in a raging plume of orange flame. Curses poured from Fen's mouth, as he tried to recover and rush to Rita's side. Thick clouds of smoke and dust blocked his vision, but he rushed into the epicenter of the blast regardless. "Rita!"

Judith wanted to sprint over and help, but a figure with four tails blocked her path. The Ghost of Belius, still tangled in combat against Karol, Nan, and now Yuri, prevented her from going to help.

"Fen," Yuri yelled past the phantom in front of him, "is she alright!" He used Second Star to parry a heavy strike and rolled under the swipe of Belius's arm. He fired two Azure Edges to give him some distance.

Frantic, Fen looked through the haze of sand and ash, "Rita! Come on, answer me!" He staggered unsteadily when he reached the crater left by the Hollow Hound's explosion. He recalled where Rita had been standing and estimated in which direction she would have flown. Unfortunately, it led him towards the colosseum wall. "Oh hell, no." A veil of smoke blew away to reveal what he'd feared.

Rita was against the wall, limp, covered in dirt, and bleeding from her head. Her beloved goggles were shattered on the ground beside her, and her clothes were torn and burned. Her arm, limp in her unconsciousness, was twisted in a way that ensured that it was broken.

"Rita," Fen approached her still body and kneeled beside her. He reached out, as if to cradle her to him, but he hesitated for fear of hurting her more. He was afraid to move her, even touch her. She looked like a shattered doll, a shattered, bleeding doll. Wide-eyed, he simply sat at her side, and battled the feral anger that stirred deep within him.

Tangled in battle with Belius's Phantom, the rest of the party resigned themselves to considering Fen and Rita downed. Estelle, desperate for a chance to leave the fight and heal her fallen friend, struggled against the powerful swipes of Beliu's tails.

With an ability to swipe both its arms, all four tails, and use the wisps of flames to summon Fireball spells, Belius's Phantom was proving more than capable of fighting all of Brave Vesperia with little effort. Natz's men, helpful as they wanted to be, were simply swept aside or ignored all together. Natz himself, however, was busy helping Estelle and Raven against the ruthless onslaught of Belius's tails.

"Are these the heroes that killed the scourge of my people?" The monster suddenly spoke, as it continued to swipe at Yuri and Duel Dragoons with its arms.

Yuri almost forgot to block, shocked at suddenly being addressed by their enemy. "Did that thing just talk?"

Belius's Phantom opened its large, foxy eyes. Estelle gasped upon seeing that they were a blood red color, and from them pulsed the same power that dwelled within her. "I can do many things." It drove its four tails into the ground, forcing bursts of light to erupt from the ground and strike a shocked Karol and Raven. "I can see, _all_ things." It gazed over its shoulder at Estelle.

The princess was taken by surprise when her body began to glow once more. "Ah," She cried out when her power pooled deep within her body, its intensity beginning to burn within her.

"Stop it!" Karol raised Bravior and brought it down for a powerful strike. The force of the attack caused an Arte similar to Rita's Ground Dasher. He growled angrily when Belius's Phantom simply sidestepped the attack.

"Zaphimus." Estelle winced as another wave of pain coursed through her. "You're Zaphimus, aren't you!" She glared up into the crimson eyes of the monster.

Hundreds of miles away, Zaphimus smirked in his throne.

-OOO-

-OOO-

_From the tears of life, they come_

_Wings of the children begin to unfold to catch the howling wind_

_A lantern light shall guide them to the place on high_

_The moon reveals her silver smile_

_The beast's eyes are opened_

-OOO-

-OOO-

**A/N: Action and more explanation. Cliff hangers return with a vengeance! Anyway, already setting up for some action/drama packed chapters and we've only begun to tackle the first tower. Oh the fun we'll have. Thank you for reading, please remember to review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
